Un nuevo sentimiento
by Emmett McCartys angel
Summary: Rosalie y su hermano Jasper son nuevos en el instituto, donde conoceran mas que solo amigos, Rosalie sentira cosas nuevas, que afectaran su orgullo y dejaran su mundo de cabeza para abajo...R/Emm, J/A, Ed/B
1. Presentaciones

Twilight no me pertenece, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.

Cap 1 : "presentaciones"

-Bella, querida debemos irnos si no quieres perder tu vuelo- Mi madre me llamó, desde el primer piso de la casa. He vivido en Phoenix desde los cuatro, y ahora que mi madre y Phil, su novio, van a casarse, he decidido irme. No es que no me guste Phil, pero siento que soy un estorbo entre ellos. Además pasar tiempo con mi padre no me vendría mal.

-Cariño que voy a hacer sin ti- Mi madre me abrazó, lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. La entendía, nunca habíamos estado separadas por tanto tiempo. Por un lado me preocupaba ser dejarla sola con Phil. A veces suele ser bastante inmadura, como si yo fuera la madre y ella la hija. Tal vez esta separación sirva para que ambas podamos crecer.

El trayecto al aeropuerto, fue rápido, más de lo que me hubiese gustado. No había percibido lo nerviosa que estaba de dejar Phoenix y a mi madre. Ahora que estaba a menos de una hora de embarcar a mi vuelo, mis manos sudaban y mi respiración estaba agitada. Los sollozos de mi madre, tampoco eran de gran ayuda.

-Estarás bien mamá-le dije una vez más. Había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que le había dicho lo mismo.

Después de prometerle a mi mamá que le llamaría en cuanto bajara del avión. Llamaron al embarque de mi vuelo. Mi estómago estaba revuelto. Me encontraba a solo unas horas de volver a la ciudad que me vio nacer, de reencontrarme con mi padre, y de prácticamente, comenzar toda mi vida de nuevo.

…

Después de haber reclamado mucho porque no me prestaban atención, logré convencer a mi mellizo, Edward, de pasar las vacaciones aquí. No sé cómo logró Edward convencer a mi hermano mayor. Emmett es el capitán del equipo de rugby, lo que lo hace "irresistible" para las plásticas chicas que dicen ser mis amigas.

Creo que fueron las mejores vacaciones de mi vida. Ni siquiera extrañe a mi novio, Felix, quien es el portero de la selección de soccer de la escuela. Es muy guapo, pero no siento que sea el príncipe azul con el que siempre soñé. Empezamos a salir hace dos años, y yo aun no estoy segura de querer dar el "siguiente" paso con él.

Hoy es el último día de vacaciones, ¿hay algo más triste que eso? No lo creo… Mis hermanos y yo habíamos pasado unas excelentes vacaciones fuera de Forks. Y, lo mejor de todo, alejados de todas esas chicas superficiales con las que mis hermanos suelen "salir". Por muy vacías y plásticas que sean, siempre me ha molestado la manera en que Emmett y Edward las tratan, como si fueran algún tipo de juguete desechable. Lo peor de todo es que a ellas no parece importarles.

Desde que entramos a la secundaria ha sido así. Novias diferentes todos los días. ¿Las peores de todas? Heidi y Tania. Se creen las más guapas del instituto y de Forks. Son unas pesadas y ven mal a todo el mundo. Hace dos años son las capitanas del equipo de animadoras, del cual yo soy miembro, y los días de pruebas para nuevos miembros, se dedican a humillar a todas las que se atreven a presentarse. Ansío el día en que alguien las baje de su nube.

…

Vivía en New York junto a mi melliza Rosalie y se supone que también junto a mis padres, a quienes no los veo hace ya un año. La verdad no es que me importe, después de todo ellos jamás nos trataron como a sus hijos. Rose y yo siempre nos hemos considerado independientes, solo vivimos el uno del otro, para ellos Rosalie y yo no somos más que una carga y futuramente una oportunidad de negocio.

Pero según ellos les hemos estado dando muchos problemas últimamente. Yo, al terminar con mi desesperante novia María, la cual era hija de un importante socio de papá, y mi hermana, por el otro lado, no es una alumna perfecta. Las profesoras la envían a detención cada treinta minutos y muchas de las hijas de los socios de mi padre la detestan. Por lo que decidieron mandarnos a estudiar al fin del mundo, donde ya no les daremos problemas. Vamos a irnos a vivir a una mansión con nuestra ama de llaves Fátima y con Bruno nuestro mayordomo y chofer. Ambos son personas agradables con los que nos hemos criado. Fátima, ha estado trabajando para nuestra familia incluso de antes que mi hermana y yo naciéramos. Y Bruno ha trabajado para mi padre desde hace treinta años.

Dejar New York, definitivamente, no será fácil. Dejar la gran ciudad para irme a un pueblo, en el que no han de existir más de dos escuelas y ni hablar de museos y bibliotecas. Rosalie está peor que yo. Desde que se enteró de nuestra "mudanza" no ha dejado de dar problemas. Algo que me alegra de nuestra mudanza a Forks, es que ya no tendré que verle la cara al idiota que tiene Rose por novio. A pesar de que llevan saliendo, como dos años nunca me cayó bien.


	2. Viaje y aviones

Los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.

**Un nuevo sentimiento**

Capítulo 2: "Preparándome"

En este momento me encuentro dentro de el avión con destino a Seattle. Debo decir que me he pasado todo el viaje encerrada en mis pensamientos sobre la nueva vida que me esperaba en la pequeña ciudad de Forks. Recordé con añoranza a todas las personas que no volvería a ver, por lo menos no hasta las vacaciones, y sobre todo recorde a mi madre. Cuanto la iba a extrañar.

Suspire, debía prepararme para ser "la chica nueva", debo decir que no me gustaba la idea de comenzar de nuevo.

-Pasajeros, aterrizaremos en la ciudad de Seattle en aproximadamente veinte minutos- Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del el capitán por el altoparlante. Abroche mi cinturón y espere a que el avión aterrizara. Debo admitir que los nervios comenzaron a hacer su aparición.

Veinticinco minutos después logré, finalmente, bajar del avión y divisar a los lejos a mi padre. Quien para hacer las cosas aun más embarazosas, venía vestido con su traje de policía. En ese momento ni quise pensar en que auto habría venido a buscarme.

-Bella, te ves preciosa–me dijo con tono de asombro. Era verdad, no lo veía hace dos años. La última vez que le vi yo estaba en plena pubertad.

-Gracias Papá, ¿ya nos vamos?-le pregunté ansiosa, porque realmente me quería ir de este logar. Los aeropuertos nunca fueron mi lugar favorito.

-Oh, claro. ¿No irás por tu equipaje?-me recordó. No era mucho, pero no por eso iba a abandonarlo en el aeropuerto. Asentí y juntos nos dirigimos en búsqueda de mi equipaje.

Luego de recuperar mi equipaje, nos dirigimos hacia el llamativo patrullero de Charlie. El viaje a la que sería mi nueva casa, fue incómodo, ya que mi padre nunca fue muy expresivo que digamos y yo, bueno, debo decir que eso lo heredé de él. Nuestros temas eran muy limitados, el preguntaba como fue mi viaje, como había cambiado en dos años, y mis respuestas eran unos simples monosílabos.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa de Charlie, donde ahora sería mi nuevo hogar. Apenas entre a la casa, subí mis maletas a mi habitación y encendí la laptop para mandar un email a Renne. Yo siempre había preferido las letras para comunicarme, el dialogo no era lo mío. Otra vez quecorde que lo había heredado de Charlie.

...

-Apúrate, Rose- Jasper llamó por la que debe ser la cuarta vez, en menos de cinco minutos. Mi hermano siempre había sido paciente, pero últimamente se ha mostrado un tanto nervioso. Terminé el que sería mi último recorrido del a hermosa mansión, que había sido mi hogar desde que nací.

-Listo, llegué-anuncié conteniendo las lagrimas. Jasper sabía perfectamente que no me agradaba la idea de mudarme. Yo tenía todo lo que una chica podría querer, belleza, dinero, popularidad y, al menos, hasta ayer, un guapísimo novio que resultó ser un completo idiota.

-Rose, realmente creo que esto será lo mejor. Además después de…- Jasper calló al verme. Lo cierto era que ayer yo no lo había pasado muy bien.

-Jazz, debí haberme dado cuenta al principio, yo…-. No pude continuar, las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. Mi hermano se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Volví a llorar en su hombro. Como lo había hecho durante toda la noche.

-Él no vale todas estas lagrimas, es un idiota-dijo tratando de consolarme.

-Gracias, te quiero mucho hermano-. Besé su mejilla y caminé hacía la camioneta donde Bruno se encontraba cargando mis maletas.

La noche pasada encontré a mi novio revolcándose con una asquerosa porrista que siempre quiso MI lugar de capitana. Pero claro nadie puede superar a Rosalie Hale. Esa noche había ido a casa de Adam porque había tomado la decisión de acostarme con él. Cuando los vi, tuvo el descaro de decirme que me quería, que lo sentía, que no soportaría perderme y muchas otras cosas que preferí no escuchar. Solo le mandé una cachetada y me fui sin llorar. Yo no derramo lágrimas frente nadie, solo de mi hermano, el único en quien confió.

Y ahora estaba en camino al aeropuerto para tomar un avión directo a Seattle. Preparada para algo que cambiara mi vida radicalmente. Sentía como si estuviera viajando al fin de mundo.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto estuvimos varios minutos haciendo los trámites necesarios para subirnos al avión. Por suerte no había mucha gente en la aerolínea donde pensábamos viajar, lo que nos hizo terminar de comprar los boletos con un buen tiempo a favor antes de la salida del vuelo. Decidimos ir a comprar unos dulces y revistas para poder entretenernos un poco durante el vuelo y cuando terminamos nos dirigimos hacia la zona de embarque.

Cuando estábamos ya dentro del avión saqué enseguida la revista que compré anteriormente para matar un poco el tiempo. Jasper me dijo que tenía que ir al baño y se fue. No le respondí y seguí mirando mi revista.

-Hola guapa ¿cuál es tu nombre?-ni siquiera había percibido que un chico se había sentado a mi lado.

-Rosalie. El asiento está ocupado-dije indiferente. Siempre detesté a los mujeriegos, son desagradables y asquerosos. Solo quieren acercarse a una para tener sexo.

-¿Y por quién?-preguntó, como si no se hubiese dado cuenda de que Jasper estaba ahí sentado minutos antes.

-Por mí–respondió mi hermano, notando que el chico me estaba irritando.

-¿Y quién eres tú?-preguntó con cierto tono de miedo. Jasper era una cabeza más alto que él y bastante más musculoso.

-Soy, su novio –mi hermano era tan celoso, que siempre se hacía pasar por mi novio. Si bien a veces era molesto, ahora se lo agradecía.

El chico ni siquiera disimuló para retirarse a su asiento. Literalmente corrió hasta el final del avión. Pude notar como mi hermano estaba molesto y estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia aquel tipo, pero la azafata le pidió que se sentara y abrochara el cinturón, púes el avión estaba a punto de despegar.

-Pasajeros con destino a Seattle…

* * *

**Gracias a mi nueva Beta, Pandora Lioncourt Cullen.**


	3. compras

**Los personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer**

Cap 3 "compras"

Bella POV

Hoy es mi primer día en Forks, mañana empiezan las clases, lo que me tiene muy nerviosa, lo único que quiero es pasar desapercibida.

-ya te vas Charlie?-dije tomando una caja de leche para desayunar

-si, al parecer hubo un robo y me llamaron, lo lamento-dijo con un tono triste y culpable

-no te preocupes, no quiero ser un estorbo en tu trabajo, nos vemos luego-

-está bien nos vemos cuídate bells- dijo cerrando la puerta de la casa

Jasper POV

-este lugar no puede ser mas aburrido-reclamo mi hermana luego de dar la tercera vuelta a todos los canales de la televisión

-desde cuando la lluvia impide que salgamos de casa –dije tratando de convencerla de salir

-tienes razón ,vamos a dar una vuelta, necesito aire-

-wow, jamás pensé en convencerte tan rápido-dije medio divertido

-apurate si no quieres que me arrepienta-dijo subiéndose a su descapotable rojo

-ok ,y ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?-

-te parece que vayamos a Seattle nesecito ropa nueva deje mas de la mitad de la que tenia en nueva york

-si me agrada la idea ,me gustaría comprar una guitarra nueva

-esta bien-dijo mi hermana rodando sus ojos

Alice POV

-edward , acompáñame a comprar a Seattle –le grite alegre a mi hermano, hoy empezaba la temporada de otoño de mi tienda preferida

-olvídalo alice, molesta a emmett, no a mi –me contesto molesto

-no,emmett no esta, fue a entrenar,te juro que será poco tiempo –dije poniendo una cara a la que nadie se resistía

-esta bien enana ,pero con la condición de que me dejes ir a la tienda de música

-esta bien,mientras yo estoy en la tienda t podras irte con tu aburrida música-

-ya vámonos,a las 18:00 saldre con victoria –puso cara de pervertido

-mmm..ella no me cae bien-detestaba a victoria y a sus zorras amigas son las chicas mas vacias que he conocido en mi vida-ok vámonos pronto

Cuando llegamos a Seattle en el estacionamiento del centro comercial había un descapotable rojo hermoso,lo que era bastante extraño ya que en Seattle nadie tendría por auto un descapotable

-alice,que piensas?

-mm,nada ¿ donde nos encontramos y a que hora?

-¿te parece en el sector de las comida a las 15:00,con dos horas de compras es suficiente no?-

-esta bien,-dije enojada ,dos horas es muy poco tiempo como pretende que me pruebe toda la tienda en dos horas

-jajajaja,bueno te veo allá –y se fue rumbo a la aburrida tienda de música

Cuando llegue a mi tienda preferida en todo el centro comercial,vi a una chica hermosa que parecía modelo de trajes de baño,era rubia y muy alta, cuando desvie mi mirada de ella me di cuenta de que a su lado estaba el chico mas lindo que había visto jamás era rubio y alto ,con expresión calma,cre que me enamore a primera vista ,hasta que me cayo un balde de agua lado y si esa chica tan guapa era su novio ,un chico asi no puede estar solo .

-hola,¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-me pregunto una vendedora que no había visto jamás,lo que era raro pues yo conocía a todos los dependientes de esa tienda

-emm..he si yo..-no podía articular nada cuerdo seguia mirando embobada al chico y a su novia,gracias a dios el no se había percatado de ello

-Alice!!,cariño tanto tiempo,hace una semana que no te veía corazón-me llamo emocionado Christian ,mi dependiente preferido

-christian,te extrañe muchísimo y que tienes hoy para mi querido?

-alice,pequeña toda la colección de otoño ,vamos,vamos no hay tiempo que perder, a los probadores –me dijo guiándome hasta ellos donde estaba el chico esperando que su novia saliera de el probador

-es guapo no??-me pregunto Christian

-mm..si creo que si,-tan obia era ,y recordé otra cosa importante yo tengo novio-chris recuerda que tengo novio

-si cariño lo se y esta buenísimo también,pero este chico wow –dijo suspirando

En eso salió del probador la chica rubia con un vestido simple pero s ele veía hermoso,esa chica sabia lo que era vestirse bien

_y jasper como me queda?-pregunto la chica a su novio,akique su nombre era jasper

-mm, te queda bien rose ,igual que todo lo otro que te has probado,podemos irnos ya ,deverdad creo que fue una pésima idea decirte que saliéramos de casa,me arrepiento mucho de eso tengo los pies y brazos acalambrados

-jazz querido,no me importa, ya fuimos por tu guitarra ahora es mi turno de hacer lo que yo quiero hacer-dijo sonriéndole,el solo rodo los ojos y volvió a su lugar de espera,lo mire varios segundos ,hasta que mi mirada se encontró con la de el ,sentí que enrojecía al máximo ,nunca me había sucedido nada parecido y me diriji al probador.

Cuando Sali de el probador luego de probarme 6 vestidos ,ellos ya no estaban , obiamente todos los vestidos me quedaban genial por lo que los pague todos y me fui a encontrarme con Edward …

**Les gusto??el cap**

**Dejen reviews**

**Mil gracias jezzikita cullen sin ti esta historia jamás podría haber sido exibida**

**Cuídense mucho bye**


	4. primer dia

Los personajes no me pertenecen en absoluto son propiedad de

Cap 4 "primer día"

Jasper POV

Cuando salimos de la tienda,no podía dejar de pensar en esa linda chica de ojos verdes,como pude haber sido tan tonto y no haber preguntado su nombre.

Jasper,Jasper!!-me llamo rose, sacándome de mis pensamientos

-si?-

-estas pensando en la chica de la tienda verdad?-mi hermana se daba cuenta de todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza y yo de todo lo que pasaba por la de ella ,teníamos una conexión especial de gemelos

-tanto se me nota?-pregunte avergonzado

-mm,no pero a mi no me engañas –y me sonrio

-si, había algo en en ella que me cautivo-dije recordando a la pequeña chica de la tienda-podemos irnos a casa? necesito arreglar todo para la escuela mañana

-ok,no hay problema, también yo necesito ver como me vestiré mañana, después de todo la primera impresión es la que se queda-rode los ojos ante su comentario

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Edward POV

-edward!-grito mi gigante hermano, que estaba encima mio

-emmett,esa no es la manera de despertar a la gente,me haras creer que estoy teniendo una pesadilla –le dije medio dormido

-eddy,hermanito –como detesto que me llame Eddy-son las 7:30 llegaras tarde si no te levantas tarde-me grito

Me meti a la ducha y me vestí con unos jeans artísticamente desgastados y una polera que decía "100% vagabundo", me reia cada vez que la leia y recordaba la cara de alice cuando la compre , me puse la chaqueta del equipo e soccer y me dirigí a tomar desayuno ,cuando llegue estaban alice y emmett en la mesa, mi hermana se veía un poco distraída desde ayer

-hasta que llegas Eddy,la enana me tenia bastante aburrido, no es entretenido molestar a las personas cuando no te toman en cuenta.-

-jajaja,no vengo para que me molestes emmett, alice pasame la mantequilla? ..ALICE!!-le grite porque no me había escuchado

-ay ,ya entendí,toma

-te pedi la mantequilla, no el azúcar-le dije en tono divertido se me hacia muy gracioso ver a mi hermana asi de distraída

-oh,lo siento,nose que me sucede

-debe ser porque hoy veras al estúpido de tu novio-emmett era un hermano bastante sobreprotector

-mm,si debe ser eso-alice se puso de pie y subió la escalera

-listo para un nuevo año emm?

-como siempre listo , aunque la escuela ha estado aburrida en el último tiempo-era verdad nunca llegaba nadie nuevo a la escuela ,las chicas que estaban alla ,las conocíamos bastante bien ,tanto emmett como yo

-tienes razón,pero oi que este año ingresaría la hija del sheriff del pueblo al instituto,como crees que sea?-dije sin darle importancia la asunto

-emm,espero que scea inteligente,porque tontas ya hay de sobra en ese instituto

-tienes razón,aunque lo dudo mucho,debe creerse lo mejor por ser la hija del famoso policía de la ciudad

-talvez ,vamos ya se nos hace tarde –me aviso mi hermano corriendo por las escaleras

Bella POV

-si ,Charlie me gusta ,de verdad –diej por la que debe haber sido la novena vez en el fin del semana-no debiste haberte molestado

-hija es mi deber preocuparme por ti y hacerte feliz,-

-charlie de verdad me encanta la camioneta-y era verdad, mi padre me compro una vieja camioneta de una cabina ,pero aun asi yo la adore desde el principio-es mejor que me vaya pronto no quiero llegar tarde el primer dia de escuela

-adios bells , suerte

maneje hacia el instituto, no demore ni 5 minutos en llegar y la velocidad a la que manejaba era normal

camine hasta el despacho de la secretaria ,en busca de mi horario de clases

-hola querida,puedo ayudarte en algo?

-si soy nueva y…-

-y necesitas tu nuevo horario, no hay problema cual es tu nombre cariño?

-isabella swan

-ho,eres la hija de Charlie,pero que crecida estas cariño,no me recuerdas soy Miriam cuando eras pequeña yo era vecina de tu padre-

-mm,ho si claro-dije tratando de hacer memoria

-bueno ,aquí esta –me dijo entregándome un papel que contenía los horarios de mis clases

Cuando me di cuenta llegaron dos chicos rubios muy parecidos, por lo que supuse que eran hermanos

-buenos días somo rosalie y jasper hale , somos nuevos y necesitamos los horarios-dijo la hermosa dirigiéndole una amable sonrisa a la secretaria rubia,de solo verla dolían los ojos y mi autoestima cayo el suelo hecha arena

-toma cariño, suerte a los tres ,que tengan buen día

Los tres nos despedimos y salimos del despacho

-hola tu también eres nueva aquí?-me pregunto el chico

-he..si-respondi tímidamente,por alguna razón me sentía intimidada

-nosotros somos de new york – respondió la chica amablemente tendiéndome la mano-me llamo rosalie

-y yo jasper-la siguió el chico

-he..yo soy bella –detestaba mi nombre completo me gustaba que me llamaran asi solo bella

nos despedimos y fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases , yo tenia literatura ,bueno me sentía mejor pues no seria la única atracción del circo entre mirarme a mi y mirar a rosalie , probablemente podría pasar desapercibida

-señorita swan,siéntese al lado de la señorita cullen-me dijo el profesor cuando entrea la sala mostrándome un asiento vacio,junto a una chica bajita y delgada con aspecto de duendecillo que se veía muy feliz,todas las miradas se posaron en mi ,y no pude evitar sonrojarme

-hola,soy alice cullen,y tu eres?.....

Fin bueno aquí creo que lo corto no me han dejado rieviews,ceo que nadie ha leído mi historia lo que me pone muy triste

Muchas gracias jezzikita cullen

Dejen reviews ,cuídense bye


	5. primer dia II

**Los personajes son propiedad de stephanie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia**

_Bueno esto es lo que hare:_

_Mejorare como sea mi espantosa ortografía y terminare de subir los quince cap. que tenia escritos, si estos son aceptados de buena manera terminare mi historia sin problema_

_Los cuatro primero capítulos voy a mejorarlos como sea, pero no me pidan perfección, porque yo no soy Edward ni una escritora profesional_

_Gracias a todos los que me dieron apoyo enserio, no va bien que las deje colgadas, detesto que me hagan eso a mí._

_Besos_

_Bye_

**Cap5"primer día II"**

Bella POV

-soy Bella Swan-dije sorprendida de la alegría de la pequeña, -acabo de mudarme

-oh, si eres la hija de Charlie, espero que te vaya muy bien en la escuela-

-gracias

Cuando termino literatura, debía dirigirme hacia el salón de historia, mientras caminaba estaba absorta en mi lectura de cumbres borrascosas, por lo que no me di cuenta hasta que choque con alguien y mi libro cayó al suelo

-disculpa, no me di cuenta por donde iba-dije sin mirar a la persona con la que había chocado

-no hay problema-dijo una voz hermosa, la mas perfecta voz que podría haber escuchado nunca

-ok-fue lo único que pude responder, estaba roja como un tomate, mientras rogaba a la tierra que me tragase, como podía chocar con el chico más hermoso del mundo

Y me camine sin mirar atrás hacia el salón de historia

-señorita Swan, llega tarde-me dijo en tono enfadado la profesora

-disculpe, me costó mucho encontrar el salón-mentí y fui a sentarme a un asiento vacío junto a una chica, permanecí callada el resto de la clase, pensando en lo que me ocurrió en el pasillo

-hola soy Ángela, tú debes ser bella –me dijo la chica, al terminar la clase-¿te gustaría sentarte con migo en el almuerzo?

-si claro-la chica me pareció agradable, cuando llegamos a la cafetería nos sentamos en una mesa en la que había varios chicos que había visto en el pasillo o en otras de mis clases

-hola soy Jessica y ella es Lauren-dijo una chica de cabello castaño claro señalándome a una chica rubia que estaba a su lado

Pasamos el almuerzo conversando y en la mesa ya sus nombres conocía los nombres de todos, quienes parecían muy agradables ,sus nombres eran Erik, Mike y Ben, pero luego mi mirada se fue justo donde venia entrando el chico con el que había chocado, venia junto a la chica que si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Alice y junto a otros chicos muy guapos que no había visto antes, me quede embobada mirándolo a él y vi como otras niñas se les acercaban ,ellas iban vestidas de tal manera de que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, se sentaron en una mesa que daba hacia ventana que nadie había tocado antes de que llegaran ellos, luego las chicas que se les habían acercado o con antes se alejaron de la mesa

Edward POV

Edward, que clase tienes ahora lindo-me dijo sensualmente victoria una de las chicas más guapas de la escuela junto con sus amigas Tania y Heidi, las tres eran bastante fáciles y Emmett y yo habíamos pasado noches con todas claro, pero solo era eso

-he, creo que tengo matemáticas

-oh que pena, yo tengo biología, te gustaría que no entremos a la clase bombón, se me ocurren muchas cosas que podemos hacer para divertirnos-me dijo seductoramente

-no creo que sea bueno faltar a las clases el primer día-le dije esperando que me creyera, no tenía ganas de acostarme con ella en ese momento

-está bien, entonces me voy-y se fue dejándome ver que traía la falda tan arriba que dejaba ver sus muslos

Seguí caminando por el pasillo cuando choque con una chica que no había visto antes que venía leyendo un libro, que se notaba bastante viejo el que cayó al piso en cuanto chocamos

-disculpa, no me di cuenta por donde iba-dijo la chica sonrojándose

-no hay problema-respondí tratando de recordar si la había visto antes en la escuela

-ok-me respondió, cuando se fue caminando hacia el otro lado del pasillo

Era una chica, muy hermosa, un ángel peor luego pensé en que era una nerd claro venia leyendo un libro que al parecer ya había leído muchas veces y Edward Cullen no sale con nerds.

Me salte la clase no tenía ganas de tener matemáticas, la chica era la dueña de todos mis pensamientos, sus ojos color chocolate y su aroma a fresas era lo único que podía recordar

-¿Edward?-la voz de mi hermana me saco de mi nube

-que sucede Alice?-pregunte molesto

-pasa hermanito que parecía que estuvieses teniendo un sueño erótico en la mitad del pasillo de la escuela-me grito mi delicado hermano mayor (nótese e sarcasmo)

- muy gracioso Emmett, sucede que estoy cansado había olvidado lo que era levantarse temprano

-si claro, vamos a la cafetería, muero de hambre-

-también yo-secunde a mi hermano mayor, no quería que siguieran preguntándome nada

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería junto a Félix mi amigo y novio de mi hermana y Riley amigo de Emmett ,a mi no me caía muy bien era bastante arrogante, todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, y se acercaron Heidi, Victoria y Tania para saludarnos ,o mejor dicho acosarnos a Emmett, Riley y a mí ,a Félix no puesto a que estaba con mi hermana y no es recomendable hacerla enojar, fuimos a sentarnos en nuestra mesa, junto a la ventana ,trate de buscar con la mirada a la chica con la que había chocado , cuando la vi estaba platicando con unos chicos que no conocía muy bien, de seguros eran solo unos don nadie ,y ella también lo era

-¿a quién miras tan atento? -me susurro Alice al oído para que nadie la escuchara

- a esa chica rubia que esta buenísima y no había visto antes, deve ser nueva-dije tratando de confundirla, apuntando a una despampanante rubia, que estaba buenísima, acompañada por el que supuse debía ser su hermano, puesto a que se parecían muchísimo

-no pude ser, son ellos-grito Alice sorprendida, lo que hizo que yo mirara confundido hacia su mesa

-¿ellos quienes enana?-pregunto Emmett, también bastante confundido

-no nadie-respondió Alice nerviosa

-Alice, tengo que ir a la sala de informática a empezar un trabajo que me mendo el profesor de historia-se disculpo Félix

- vete, no hay problema, te quiero-respondió mi hermana sin quitar la vista de la mesa de los hermanos

Cuando estábamos solo los tres en la mesa, Riley se había ido a hacerse de galán con las animadoras en las que Heidi era la capitana, y victoria la sub capitana(N/A: nose como se le dice a la porrista que sustituye a la capitana, cuando esta no puede asumir su cargo)

-vámonos a clases o llegaremos tarde...


	6. Haciendo amistades

**Todos los personajes son de Estephanie Meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia**

**Cap.6 "haciendo amistades"**

Jasper POV

Después de conocer a Bella, Rosalie y yo caminamos en silencio hasta nuestra próxima clase, la cual hacíamos juntos. Llegamos y dejamos nuestras mochilas en sus respectivos lugares. El profesor entró unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana y, cuando lo hizo, depositó sus libros encima la mesa y empezó a explicar la lección.

La mañana fue tranquila a pesar de haber demasiadas miradas inquisidoras y para nada discretas. A mí me incomodaban pero a Rosalie parecían gustarle y demasiado.

La hora del almuerzo transcurrió, quizás, algo inquietante.

Cuando estábamos sentados en la cafetería, muchos chicos y chicas se nos acercaron y nos invitaron a sentarnos con ellos. Por supuesto, rechazamos. Rose y yo preferíamos una comida tranquila y sin discusiones a una alocada guerra de palabras. Mientras estábamos conversando, en un momento dado, desvié mi mirada hacia la puerta y, ahí, la vi entrando con un grupo de chicos, quienes se llevaron todas las miradas femeninas de la cafetería.

Tres chicas se les acercaron con claras intenciones. Movían excesivamente la caderas y sus ropas eran muy reveladoras, demasiado para ser lo correcto en un instituto. A pesar de todo ello, lo que más me llamó la atención fue ver que la dueña de mis pensamientos iba cogida de la mano de otra persona. Esa persona parecía formar parte del equipo de sóccer del insituto.

Jasper, estoy segura de haber visto a esas chicas antes —. dijo Rosalie, sacándome de mis pensamientos y señalándome a las tres muchachas que se movían demasiado y que se habían acercado al grupo que recién había entrado en la cafetería, junto a mi desconocida.

¿Por qué lo crees, Rose? ¿Dónde podrías haberlas visto? — fue mi respuesta. Dudaba bastante que ella las conociera pero quería ser el centro de atención de nuevo por lo que, fingí un poco de extremo interés.

No lo sé. — dijo mientras volvía a poner sus vista en el plato. — Debo de estar confundiéndolas.

Seguramente, Rose, seguramente.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que Rosalie se acabara su puré de patatas y me comunicara que se iba a buscar su salón para evitar llegar tarde y hacer el ridículo en los primeros días. Se fue, con sus decididos pasos y su rubia melena rumbo a una "selva". Decidí imitarla. Yo tampoco quería llegar tarde y, mucho menos, hacer el ridículo. De todas formas, tenía dibujo, asignatura que se me daba muy bien.

Cuando me dirigía al salón vi a dos chicos peleando en el pasillo. Uno era alto, muy fuerte y tenía el pelo color negro. El otro era rubio y fuerte pero se veía que no tanto. Me quedé junto a la multitud de personas que se divertían viendo la pelea y, la verdad, me tenía bastante confuso el que nadie detuviera eso.

Apostamos cien dólares a que Emmett lo tira al suelo antes de que llegue el director —. gritó uno, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Esa persona en cuestión tenía el pelo dorado y, casualmente, era uno que había visto en la entrada de la cafetería. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y, entonces, él me sonrió. — Soy Edward Cullen, un placer.

Y yo Jasper Hale. Por cierto, ¿por qué se están pelenado?

Oh, por nada en realidad —. eso era lo más estúpido que había oído en mi vida. ¿Pelearse por nada? ¿Desde cuando seguíamos siendo animales? — Lo cierto es que nos aburríamos y como nos gusta hacer apuestas... aquí nos tienes. — Sí, definitivamente, habíamos dejado de ser civilizados. Edward parecía más el típico muchacho inteligente y listo que no se metía en problemas pero veo que las apariencias engañan. — Eres nuevo, ¿verdad?

Sí, soy de Nueva York —. Meditó un rato su siguiente frase y al final parece que se decantó por preguntarme que clase tenía ahora mismo. — Dibujo. ¿Estás conmigo? — pregunté esperanzado. La verdad, el chico me había caído bastante bien y quería poder tener un poco de información de la chica de la tienda.

Negó con la cabezo y me explicó que su hermano, Emmett, era quien hacía dibujo en esos instantes. El tal Emmett no era otro que el chico moreno y musculoso. Cuando la pelea acabó y todos se dispersaron, algunos con más dinero y otros con menos, Emmett se nos acercó y se presentó. ME chocó esos cinco y casi me disloca la mano. Era fuerte, muy fuerte, sin lugar a dudas.

Es genial, pensé que tendría que aburrirme en esa clase. Dibujo no se me da mal pero se me da mejor echar pulsos.

Le sonreí y le comenté que yo también era un aficionado a los pulsos pero que quería escuchar, al menos, las primeras clases del año. Miré mi reloj y me percaté de que faltaban unos minutos para que sonara la campana, así que, propuse ir tirando hacia la clase.

Caminar al lado de Emmett fue divertido. Conversamos sobre muchas cosas, bueno, fue él quien me sacó palabras porque, al fin y al cabo, no suelo ser muy hablador. El chico era simpático y parecía divertido.

Al llegar a clase, nos sentamos en las últimas filas y juntos. La maestra nos mandó callar varias veces pero, no pudo decir nada cuando la silencié con mi dibujo. Ayudé a Emmett también, para que no pudiera reprocharle nada a él. Dijo que no se le daba mal pero la realidad era que... se le daba fatal.

¿Vas a dar las pruebas de rugby o soccer? — Me preguntó Emmetr mientras recogíamos el material. Lo cierto era que no lo había pensado. Puede que sí, que me inscribiera ya que en mi anterior instituto era muy buen portero. — Son mañana.

No lo sé —. le respondí dudoso. Al fin y al cabo, debía centrarme en mis estudios.

Dijiste que eras portero en tu antiguo instituto. Te iría bien para mantener la forma física. Aparte, conocerías a muchas persona y te aseguro, por experiencia propia, que los chicos del equipo son buenas personas.

Puede que sí pero, debo estudiar y tampoco quiero generar rivalidades y tensiones en el equipo. Si yo entro, el actual portero debe ir al banquillo.

Emmett rió y me dijo que no pasaba nada, que las pruebas se hacían para ver si era necesario cambiar de portero. Lo que importaba era ganar el torneo y para eso, necesitaban lo mejor de lo mejor. Aparte, Edward también estaba en el equipo.

Edward me invitó a su casa cuando nos vio aparecer, a Emmett y a mí, por el pasillo central. Acepté la invitación y llamé a Roalie. Crucé los dedos para que ella tuviera algo que hacer y así evitar dejarla sola. No hubo problemas. Ella tenía la prueba de acceso al equipo de volleyball y animadoras.

¿Por qué no me extrañaba que quisiera entrar en los dos equipos más populares? Rosalie Hale era así. Quería ser admirada por todo mortal que hubiera e cien kilómetros de ella.

¡Hey! ¿Tienes que avisar a tu hermana de todo lo que haces? — me molestó Emmett.

Sí. No voy a dejarla sola en un pueblo nuevo, sin amigos ni nada. — respondí con un tono protector y, quizás, demasiado.

No molestes así a Jasper, Emmett. Tú eres igual e incluso peor con Alice —. le reclamó Edward y viendo la cara que puse, dijo: — Sí, Jasper, tenemos una hermana que se llama Alice. Añado que Emmett cree que es un enano-demonio-compulsivo-de-las-compras. Por suerte está dando la prueba de las animadoras.

Les comenté que Rosalie también. Emmett y Edward me explicaron que dudaban que lograra entrar ya que Heidi y su grupo de chicas no lo permitirían.

Creo que Rosalie no es una chica a la que le puedes negar algo, ¿verdad, Jasper? — preguntó Emmett.

Tienes razón. Le gusta ser admirada por todo y por todos —. le respondí suspirando. Parecíamos tontos hablando de nuestras hermanas en lugar de irnos a hacer nuestras cosas.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo íbamos a ir a su casa. Hoy había venido con Rosalie, en su BMW pero Edward me sorprendió al mostrarme su flamante Volvo plateado. Lo definió como "su bebé".

Espero que traigas CD con buena música —. comentó con un tono de burla Emmett.

El que tu no conozcas lo que es en realidad música no significa que todos los demás sean como tu —. le respondió Edward.

Durante el camino hacia su casa, los chicos hicieron bromas sin parar. A pesar de no haber dicho mucho, sentí como me divertía de una manera que hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había hecho. En el porche de su casa, Esme, su madre, nos recibió con una sonrisa. Ojalá mi madre hubiera sido una milésima parte igual de alegre que ella...

* * *

Reeditado…

Gracias a Alma, ella arregló completamente este capítulo… Muchisimas gracias chica


	7. equipos y una nueva amistad

_Los personajes son propiedad de Estephenie Meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia._

**Cap7 "equipos y una nueva amistad"**

Alice POV

Al terminar las clases, comenzarían las pruebas de animadoras, yo era parte del equipo junto a Heidi y su séquito de arrastradas que hacían lo posible por agradarme solo por mis hermanos, lo que realmente me asqueaba. Detestaba tener que hacer pruebas todos los años ya que todas las chicas que las hacían no conseguían entrar, siempre quedaban las mismas y se elegía a la misma capitana. A mí nunca me intereso serlo, pero no creía que Heidi fuese lo suficientemente buena como para haber sido capitana tantos años.

Cuando me había colocado el uniforme de animadora para dar la pruebas, vi a la chica rubia de la tienda, al parecer estaba dispuesta a entrar en el equipo también, lo que me dio algo de intranquilidad, ya que la chica era muchísimo más hermosa que Heidi, de lo que claro se iba a vengar nuestra capitana dejándola en ridículo frente a todo el equipo, me acerque a la chica y cuando estuve a su lado me sentí realmente insignificante.

-hola, ¿vienes a dar las pruebas?-le pregunte tratando de entablar conversación, aunque creía ya saber la respuesta.

-si a eso vengo-me respondió dándome una sonrisa, su voz se notaba decidida y con nada de nervios, lo que claro me sorprendió.

-mi nombre es Rosalie pero llámame Rose es más corto, ¿tú eres?-me pregunto dándome la mano, que torpe era ni siquiera me había presentado, pensé.

-soy Alice puedes llamarme Ali o algo así-le di una sonrisa alegre, la chica parecía agradable y tenía muchas ganas de saber quién era ella y el chico que la acompañaba siempre.

-¿tú también tienes que dar las pruebas?-me pregunto dándole un vistazo a mi uniforme.

- si, todas las que pertenecemos al quipo debemos de darlas-me parecía totalmente ridículo aquello.

Nos quedamos, en un incomodo silencio, que opte por romper preguntando algo demasiado obvio.

-¿tú eres nueva aquí verdad?-la mire con curiosidad.

-sí , mi hermano mellizo y yo lo somos-cuando dijo eso me llene de alegría , el chico era su hermano, sin entender como pude ser tan tonta si eran prácticamente iguales.

-¡LAS PRUEBAS VAN A COMENZAR, ACERQUENSE PARA DARLES SUS TURNOS!-grito por el megáfono Heidi.

-será mejor que nos apuremos-añadió rose, caminando hacia donde indicaba la capitana del equipo de animadoras.

Las primeras en dar las pruebas fuimos las que ya pertenecían al equipo, luego siguieron las nuevas, habían chicas que lo intentaban todos los años y nunca conseguían entrar, realmente me daba muchísima pena la manera en que Heidi y victoria las trataban .Cuando fue el turno de rose, estuvo realmente impresionante, dejándonos a todas con la boca abierta. El problema era que Heidi jamás la dejaría entrar , cuando nos llamaron para decirnos quien había quedado ,nos nombraron a todas una a una, y quedamos exactamente las mismas que habían permanecido al equipo siempre, eso me enfureció muchísimo ,cuando iba a gritarle a la zorra que teníamos de capitana ,esta empezó a decirles a las que no habían quedado las razones de que no fuesen parte del equipo, cuando mire a Rosalie, con la intención de consolarla me di cuenta de que no estaba llorando como las demás, más bien tenía una cara de que la situación la estuviese divirtiendo a mares.

Rosalie POV

-Rosalie Hale-me llamó la capitana, Heidi, para decirme porque no había entrado al equipo-nosotros buscamos…-se quedo parada sin tener nada que decirme.

-¿Que es lo que buscan?-pregunte, tratando de seguirle su juego, supe inmediatamente que la chica me tenia celos, por la forma de odio con la que me miraba.

-bueno tu…-de nuevo cortándose,-simplemente no estás en nuestro quipo-a esas palabras yo solo le dirigí una sonrisa de insuficiencia.

-solo eso, porque no le das razones concretas Heidi-le respondió Alice –o es que acaso no las tienes y solo le dijiste que no porque le tienes envidia.

-Ali, querida, nose que estás diciendo, la chica simplemente no es buena-respondió Heidi algo nerviosa, al parecer no quería tener problemas por Alice, cuando me di cuenta de que mi amiga iba a contestarle, decidí que era mejor decirle algo para que no siguiera defendiéndome.

-Alice, déjalo ya, en serio no me importa-realmente no me interesaba entrar a un equipo de golfas sin cerebro-ya que todo termino, ¿te importaría acompañarme a las pruebas del equipo de voleibol?

-Ho, claro-me respondió con una mueca de asombro en su rostro.

Me pareció bastante lindo que Alice me defendiera de esa manera sin conocerme, nunca había tenido amigas pero Alice me parecía una chica realmente genial, probablemente podamos hacernos buenas amigas en un tiempo.

-Rose, ¿de verdad no te importa no entrar en el equipo de animadoras?-pregunto Alice cuando íbamos llegando al gimnasio donde se estaban dando las pruebas de mi deporte preferido: el voleibol.

-la verdad no, siempre me ha gustado ser animadora pero no me causaba mucha gracia unirme al equipo de esas chicas, lamento que te hayas peleado con ellas por mi culpa, pero te lo agradezco muchísimo- dije dándole una sonrisa a mi ahora amiga.

-sí, las detesto son unas huecas, huecas se les queda corto.

-por cierto Alice, eres buenísima- cuando la vi dando las pruebas, me di cuenta de que bailaba genial y los saltos los hacía a la perfección, por lo que no entendí porque era Heidi la capitana si ella no tenía ningún brillo.

-gracias, tu también lo eres-era cierto, siempre he sabido que soy buena animando y mucho mejor jugando voleibol.

Cuando acabe de dar las pruebas de voleibol y me dijeron que había entrado al equipo y que además era capitana, Alice estuvo ahí para felicitarme, lo que me termino por convencer de que seriamos grandes amigas.

-¿qué tal si vienes a mi casa ahora?-la verdad no tenía nada que hacer, ya que Jasper se había ido a casa de unos amigos, además quería conocer mucho mas a Alice.

-suena genial-respondí sacando mi celular para marcar a mi hermano y avisarle ya que si llegaba a casa y yo no estaba se pondría como loco. -déjame avisar a mi hermano- cuando dije esto a Alice se le iluminaron los ojos, decidí no prestar atención a ello y marcar.

-¿diga?-se escucho a mi hermano por el otro lado del teléfono

-jazz, voy a casa de una amiga, luego te cuento como me fue en las pruebas, te adoro, besos-corte sin dejarlo responder.

-¿Rose tienes auto? al parecer mis hermanos me abandonaron-pregunto una Alice un poco avergonzada.

-claro súbete-le dije indicando mi amado BMW – tu indícame el camino.

Con la velocidad a la que iba llegamos bastante rápido a la casa de Alice, a ella pareció agradarle bastante mi manera de conducir, la que era bastante criticada por mi hermano. Cuando entramos a la casa, nos recibió la madre de Alice, Esme, que era una mujer muy tierna y preocupada, al contrario de la mía.

Nos fuimos directo a la habitación de Alice la que era preciosa, nos dedicamos a leer revistas y escuchar música, hablamos de diversas cosas y sentía que podía confiar en ella.

-y ¿tienes novio?-me pregunto de pronto haciéndome recordarlo y sentí que necesitaba hablar con alguien, que no fuese mi hermano, acerca de mis problemas, podría contarle a Alice que era mi amiga ahora.

-tenia… me engaño con una supuesta amiga-dije aguantando las lagrimas, aún no me olvidaba de él y de lo que me hizo.

-oh es una pena, yo lo siento-me respondió Alice bastante arrepentida de haber tocado el tema.

-no te preocupes, me hace bien contarlo a alguien, además confió en ti-Alice se puso de pie y me dio un gran abrazo, me hizo sentir muy bien ella era una excelente persona y amiga.

-yo he estado teniendo muchos problemas con mi novio-me dijo en un tono bastante apenado-el quiere que demos el segundo paso de la relación y yo no estoy segura-aquello me hizo recordar lo que yo había vivido con Royce, mi ex novio.

-Alice, si no estás segura, no lo hagas, si él te quiere te entenderá-no podía darle más consejos, realmente yo no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación.

-tienes razón, gracias-ahora fui yo quien le dio un abrazo-¿Qué tal si vemos una película?

-suena genial-me divirtió la manera en que Alice cambiaba el tema y ver una película me parecía una excelente idea.

-muy bien, ¿pero que es una película sin palomitas de maíz?-

Entonces bajamos la escalera a buscar palomitas y refrescos para ver la película. Cuando entramos en la cocina, vi a mi hermano que estaba junto a dos chicos que debían de ser los hermanos de Alice, uno de ellos tenía el pelo color dorado y ojos color esmeralda, pero no fue él quien capto toda mi intención, como nadie jamás lo había hecho, el otro chico era alto, y musculoso tenía el pelo oscuro y unos ojos hermosos, de los que no podía quitar los míos.

________________________________________________________________________________

_Bueno aquí está el 7 Cap._

_Perdónenme por favor, he estado llena en el colegio con mucha suerte he tenido tiempo de leer algunos fics pero no había podido terminar de arreglar este cap_

_Espero que les guste_

_Dejen reviews pliss_

_Cuídense mucho_

_bye_


	8. ¿son hermanos?

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Estepenie Meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia._

**Cap.8" ¿son hermanos?"**

Edward POV.

Cuando llegamos a casa junto a Jasper, decidimos bajar a jugar pool y obviamente hacer apuestas sobre nuestro juego. Jasper me parecía un chico genial, el poco rato que habíamos pasado juntos fue bastante cómodo, lo sentí como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida. Emmett, Jasper y yo congeniábamos de maravilla, mi nuevo amigo era sumamente tranquilo, totalmente opuesto a mi hermano mayor, lo que realmente hacia que el tiempo con ellos pasara volando.

-te toca-me aviso Emmett , dándome la tiza para colocarle a mi taco.

-¿tienes algo que hacer el viernes por la noche Jasper?-el viernes James un amigo, al que habían expulsado de la escuela daría una fiesta, que se presumía, estaría genial.

-la verdad no, ¿Qué tienes en mente?-cuando termino de formular la pregunta, yo había lanzado dándole a tres bolas que cayeron sucesivamente en el hoyo.

-tu turno Jazz-le avisé antes de contestar-tenía pensado que podríamos ir a una fiesta en casa de un amigo.

-suena genial-respondió rápidamente para darle a la bola numero 8 y tirándola al hoyo de la otra esquina de la mesa.

-buena jugada-alabo mi hermano-¿entonces vas a ir?-Emmett al igual que yo no se perdería la fiesta por nada.

-si creo que si-la pasaríamos muy bien y por lo que nos había contado Jasper a él también le iba de maravilla con las chicas.

-muero de hambre, ¿porque no vamos a la cocina y buscamos algo para comer?-alego emmett, aunque la verdad habíamos pasado tanto tiempo allá abajo que a mí también me comenzó a dar hambre.

-yo también tengo ganas de comer algo-dicho esto subimos a la cocina.

Cuando llegamos allá no decidíamos que comer, yo quería cocinar pero mi hermano no tenía ganas de tener que esperar por lo que decidió que comeríamos papas fritas. Cuando las estaba sacando de la repisa, entro mi hermana seguida por otra chica que era la que habíamos visto en la cafetería esa mañana. Era bastante guapa, cuando me di vuelta para verle la cara de mi hermano e indicarle que ella seria la próxima víctima Cullen, tenía una cara de baboso muy obvia por lo que mire a Jasper para que me apoyara en molestar a Emmett, pero sus ojos estaban completamente centrados en mi hermana y su amiga.

Emmett POV

Jasper definitivamente era mi nuevo mejor amigo, este chico si que era especial, el único problema que tenia es que es demasiado tranquilo, pero ya se arreglara. Luego de jugar prácticamente toda la tarde pool y de acordar ir a la fiesta de James el viernes, me dio muchísima hambre, por lo que subimos a la cocina, luego de decidirnos a comer papas fritas, no tenia ganas de esperar a que el señor perfecto cocinara su plato perfecto, llego Alice junto a la chica mas hermosa que jamás había visto, dejaba ver unas piernas largas y perfectas y unas pronunciadas y también perfectas curvas, esta chica era mi perdición, estaba mirando su cuerpo cuando me perdi en sus ojos, los cuales eran de un celeste profundo como el color del cielo y que reflejaban una hermosa sonrisa.

-Jasper, ¿Qué haces aquí?-me saco la voz la mi diosa de mis pensamientos, rompiendo así el silencio que se había producido

-Edward y Emmett, me invitaron-dijo señalándonos, ¿acaso se conocían?

-no es una coincidencia, es el destino-hablo por primera vez mi hermana.- ¿tú eres?-pregunto dirigiéndose a Jasper el que se tenso muchísimo.

-Jasper Hale, es un placer… -pregunto a mi hermana la que enrojeció como nunca, mientras Jazz le tendía la mano.

-Alice, Alice Cullen-dijo mi hermana mirándose las agujetas, Alice nunca era así de tímida con nuestros amigos.

-¿y Alice no nos vas a presentar a tu nueva amiga?-pregunte queriendo saber el nombre de mi diosa y tratando de todas maneras de hacerme el galán con ella.

-no necesito que me presenten, puedo hacerlo sola-me respondió la chica, dándome una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera, jamás pensé que me contestaría algo así, ya que generalmente se ríen de manera tonta o ponen nerviosas-soy Rosalie Hale.

Cuando dijo su nombre, fue como si me hubiese dado una ducha con agua helada, era la hermana de Jasper y yo coquetee con ella descaradamente en su cara, por lo que nos había contado Jasper siempre hacia lo que fuese posible, por alejar a cualquiera que tuviese malas intenciones con su hermana, genial me dije a mi mismo.

-entonces, son hermanos-dijo en tono de afirmación mi querido Edward, poniendo su maldita sonrisa de galán, que se cree al estar coqueteando con mi chica.

-si, eso parece ¿no?-dijo Rosalie, con una melodiosa voz.

Cuando pensaba en querer hablar irrumpieron en la sala dos horrorosas y chillonas voces.

-Edward, Emmett -chillaron Heidi y Tania, cuando entraron en la cocina y vieron a Rosalie, me dio miedo la forma de odio en que se miraron, parecía que estaba ardiendo Troya.

-¿Hale, que haces tú aquí?-pregunto Heidi

-ella querida, es mi amiga ahora, por lo que yo la invite-respondió mi hermana con un notorio veneno en su voz, mi hermana nunca contestaba a las odiosas preguntas de Heidi siempre prefería ignorarlas, pero al parecer esta es una excepción-la pregunta es, ¿ qué es lo que ustedes dos están haciendo aquí?.

-vinimos a ver a Eddie y Emmy-hablo por primera vez Tania, como detestaba esos apodos

-a juzgar por su cara, ellos no tenían idea de que ustedes vendrían a molestar hoy-recrimino mi hermana, no sabía si detener la pelea de ellas, puesto a que no podía dejar de mirar los profundos ojos de Rosalie.

-no se necesita invitación para visitar a nuestros novios-¿Qué?¿novios?, definitivamente teníamos que parar esto ahora.

-Heidi, Tania no somos sus novios- dije tratando de sonar respetuoso.

-claro bebe, solo dile a tu hermana que ya no nos moleste-me dijo poniendo una voz sexy, a la que no me preocupe de poner atención.

-la verdad no podemos atenderlas ahora chicas estamos con un amigo-dije recordando a Jasper.

-oh, hola- dijo provocativa Heidi mirando a Jasper, de una manera que a cualquiera le daría miedo.

-hola-respondió mi amigo sin prestarle atención, lo que claro provoco que Heidi se molestara.

-soy Heidi, capitana del equipo de porristas y la chica más deseada de toda la escuela-¿Qué manera de presentarse era esa?

-Jasper-dijo este levantando una mano en forma de saludo.

-bien creo que nosotras ya nos vamos arriba-mi hermana se había molestado, con las coqueterías de Heidi.

-adiós Alie-se despidieron las intrusas de mi hermana, por alguna razón desprendían un odio hacia Rosalie que no se molestaban en ocultar.

Mi hermana y la diosa que la acompañaba subieron las escaleras y se perdieron de mi vista, todo por culpa de ese par, del cual mi hermano y yo no nos conseguíamos deshacer.

-y bien ¿a que vinieron?-pregunto mi hermano molesto también.

-hay Eddy, ¿porque ese tono?-le reprocho Tania.

-La verdad venimos a entretenernos-contesto Heidi acercándose sensualmente a mí , siempre que nos buscaban era para eso, y claro aquello a Edward y a mí nunca nos molesto pero esta vez era diferente.

-ya les dijimos que estamos ocupados, pueden irse nos vemos otro día- respondí ya harto de las dos.

-tienen razón, ya nos vamos-nos besaron coquetamente a los tres y se fueron caminando de una manera muy poco decente.

-lamentamos que hayas tenido que presenciar esto-se disculpo mi hermano con Jasper.

_

* * *

_

_Y que tal el capitulo?,_

_Bueno debido a la poca cantidad de reviews que ha recaudado mi historia,Les digo que no voy a subir capitulo hasta llegar a los 25 reviews, es una meta bastante alcanzable_

_Otra cosa, he estado pensando en una nueva historia hace ya varios días y nose si empezarla…(es mas sobre emmett y rosalie pero obviamente tiene un poco de todas las parejas)¿que me dicen?_

_Bueno cuídense bye…_


	9. gimnasia

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia._

**Cap. 9: "gimnasia"**

Jasper POV

Cuando vi a Alice de nuevo y me entere de que era la hermana de mis ahora amigos, viniendo con eso el recuerdo de la conversación con Emmett y Edward, quienes me habían dicho que Alice tenia novio, me sentí fatal jamás me había gustado alguien con tanta intensidad, no podía sacármela de la cabeza. Luego de que Tania y Heidi se hubiesen ido, los chicos me contaron todo acerca de ellas y de cómo les costaba deshacerse de ese par, mientras regresábamos con el juego de pool, los tres parecíamos bastante menos animados después de nuestra aventura en la cocina, no habíamos vuelto a ver a las chicas hasta cuando llego la hora de irme, habíamos acordado por mensajes de texto que me iría junto con mi hermana ya que yo no tenía auto, ellas bajaron riendo como si fuesen amigas de todas la vida ,me sentí bien jamás había visto a mi hermana reír de esa manera y la sonrisa de Alice era encantadora.

-ok, amigo nos vemos mañana- se despidió Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-nos vemos-dije esto despidiéndome de la mano con Edward y Emmett, para luego despedirme con un beso en la mejilla de Alice, lo que provoco una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

-jajá, me dio cosquillas, estabas cargado-rio Alice, mientras se sonrojaba, lo que me pareció realmente tierno-bueno Adiós, Jasper, Rose.

-chao Al-se despidió también mi hermana, para luego acercarse a mis amigos, lo que me puso un poco celoso por la manera en que la miraban, en especial Emmett, a lo que al parecer ella no se dio ni cuenta-chao a ustedes también-hablo besándolos a cada uno en sus mejillas.

El viaje fue corto, gracias a la manera de manejar de mi hermana, ninguno de los dos hablo mucho en el camino, ambos íbamos absortos en nuestros pensamientos.

-al parecer ambos hicimos buenas amistades el día de hoy- dije decidiendo romper el silencio

-si es cierto, ¿no me vas a preguntar cómo me fue en las pruebas?- me pregunto con tono de ofendida, la verdad lo había olvidado, pero de seguro le había ido bien, lo que si quería preguntarle era porque la miraban con tanto odio Tania y Heidi., asentí dándole a entender que quería saber.

-la verdad fue bastante… ¿Cómo decirlo?...diferente- no me esperaba esa respuesta – cuando di las pruebas de animadoras, lo hice bastante bien, ya me conoces, soy realmente buena- era cierto mi hermana era buena y ella lo sabia bastante bien- bueno al finalizar las pruebas de todas, las capitanas, las zorras que conociste hace un rato, nombraron exactamente a las mismas chicas que ya pertenecían al equipo dejándonos a todas las demás fuera, y cuando tenía que decirme porque no había quedado , no fue capaz de decirme nada concreto, Alice me defendió es realmente una excelente persona-la confesión de mi hermana me sorprendió jamás la había escuchado hablar así de alguien.

-en voleibol quede y soy la capitana-siguió mi hermana en tono orgulloso.

-felicidades hermanita, nose porque no me sorprende-Rose era muy buena en ese deporte desde pequeña siempre lo había amado.

-lose, oye tu a mi no me engañas-cambio radicalmente el tema, como odiaba que hiciera eso, siempre me perdía en el curso de la conversación-ahora explícame la forma en que mirabas a Alice-era obvio jamás lograría engañar a mi hermana, pero no perdía nada intentándolo.

-de ninguna manera especial, simplemente estaba sorprendido de las coincidencias de la vida-¿Qué manera de mentir era esa? Ni yo me la creí.

-¿de verdad crees que te voy a creer algo como eso?-me pregunto arqueando una ceja, tendría que contarle la verdad, jamás habíamos tenido secretos entre nosotros, y al parecer esta no sería la excepción.

-está bien, si me gusta Alice desde que la vi en la tienda- creo que me sonroje cuando pronuncie esas palabras.

-siempre lo supe, y debo decirte que no creo que a ella le hayas sido indiferente.

-Rose, ella tiene novio- susurre celoso y frustrado, yo la quería solo para mí.

- Si, pero eso no significa que no se pueda haber enamorado de ti, no pierdes nada si le hablas.

-lo hare…, me voy a acostar es tarde y mañana nos levantamos temprano-dije esto último subiendo las escaleras, rose tenía razón debía hablarle, conocerla.

Bella POV

Desperté con el molesto ruido de mi despertador, otro día en la nueva escuela, había conocido a pocos chicos que me parecían realmente amigables, Jessica y Ángela me obligaban a sentarme con ellas en todas las clases que teníamos juntas pero a Lauren no le agradaba mucho eso por lo que me había dado cuenta.

Cuando llegue al instituto lo vi a él recostado en un auto gigante platicando con los que supuse debían ser sus amigos junto a él vi a la chica que había conocido en mi primera clase a la que recordaba como Alice, estaba de la mano con un chico alto y guapo.

-hola bella, ¿ qué clase tienes ahora?-me pregunto Ángela , a la que no había visto acercarse.

-educación física- respondí con un notorio tono de angustia, luego de revisar mi horario.

-Ho, que pena yo tengo geografía junto a Jess-sonaba realmente apenada, eso me angustio todavía más, una de las razones por la que detestaba educación física era porque nadie quería hacer equipo conmigo.

-no te preocupes Ángela- hable tratando de convencerme a mí misma.

Cuando sonó la campana camine pesadamente al gimnasio, donde habían ya muchos estudiantes.

-SILENCIO-grito el profesor, mirando a reprobatoriamente a dos chicas-FORMEN PAREJAS.-dicho esto todos comenzaron a juntarse y a los pocos minutos todos ya estaban con compañeros, menos yo.

-señor Cullen, llega tarde-hablo el profesor a un chico que no alcance a distinguir-usted será pareja de la señorita Swan…-el profesor y el chico me miraron, era él, quise gritar justo el tendría que sufrir mi torpeza.

-hola soy Edward-se presento un poco disgustado, pero con una sonrisa encantadora.

-soy Bella-dije sonrojada.

-he Eddy- grito un chico bastante grande-¿Quién es tu amiguita?-pregunto mirándome a mí.

-se llama Bella, y no me digas Eddy-respondió Edward lanzando el balón, directamente a la cabeza de el gran chico-además ella no es mi amiguita- era cierto no éramos amigos, pero sin embargo me sentí muy triste cuando dijo eso-no la molestes.

-bueno, bueno ,hola soy Emmett-me abrazo el chico, parecía bastante agradable-venía a decirles que el entrenador dijo que nuestra próxima competencia eran ustedes y les vamos a dar paliza-teníamos que jugar con todas las duplas un pequeño juego de voleibol, lo que me tenia preocupada, ya que mi compañero no saldría ileso de eso gracias a mi torpeza.

-muy gracioso-respondió preocupado-¿sabes jugar verdad?-me pregunto intranquilo, ¿genial que le respondería?.

-si se , pero digamos que es como si no supiera-eso me hizo sonrojar aun más de lo que ya estaba, ahora Edward debe de haber terminado de convencerse de que soy una tonta.

_Primero que nada gracias se que te esforzaste muchísimo para que llegara a los 25 reviews._

_Bueno este capitulo es muy corto, lo siento mucho pero he estado ocupada y no me he dado tiempo de escribir tanto._

_Bueno cuídense y gracias por leer_


	10. Chapter 10

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia._

**Cap. 10: "educación física"**

**Rosalie POV**

Alice y yo habíamos formado dupla para la clase de educación física, como me encantaba esta clase, íbamos a jugar voleibol en parejas, genial mi deporte preferido.

-Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale contra Tania Denali y Heidi Vulturi-genial que más se puede pedir, derrotar a estas golfas era lo que necesitaba para mi clase perfecta

-¡ay profesor!, porque nos deja con estas bobas?-¿a quien le dice boba esta zorra?, que acaso nunca se ha escuchado hablar?

-querida fuiste tú la que escogió a Tania de equipo, no te quejes con el profesor-respondió Alice, burlándose de ellas.

-muy graciosa Ali-pronuncio con ironía falsa simpatía Heidi para luego irse a posicionar tras la red.

Mientras caminaba pude ver a mi hermano junto a Emmett, al parecer ellos dos eran equipo. Luego del incidente en la cocina, donde lo vi por primera vez no había dejado de pensar en el, todos mis pensamientos giraban en torno a su sonrisa con hoyuelos, los hoyuelos mas lindos que hubiese visto jamás.

Una vez lista frente a la red, era el momento de comenzar la partida contra las capitanas de las animadoras, les tocó sacar a ellas, fue Tania quien sacó dándole a Hedí con la pelota en la cabeza, intentaron un segundo saque, sin que se les hubiese permitido, y tampoco lo lograron, la pelota dio a parar al otro lado del gimnasio, Cuando nos toco a nosotras, fue Alice quien lanzo, dando un perfecto punto que nuestras oponentes intentaron fallidamente de responder, chocando la una con la otra , y así siguió el juego con Tania y Heidi la mayor parte del tiempo en el suelo, quejándose de que sus uñas se habían arruinado y de que nosotras le habíamos ganado solo por suerte, muchos chicos de los que estaban en el gimnasio se acercaron a ver nuestro "partido".

-fue solo suerte Hale-dijo Tania con sorna, si claro, suerte fue que el partido allá durado más de diez minutos.

-como digas-respondí haciéndole ver que me valían gorro sus palabras. Y con eso Alice y yo caminamos hacia donde estaba Jasper y él.

-Buen partido hermanita-habló Jazz cuando ya habíamos llegado hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

-sí, claro -bufé, el parido había sido una pérdida de tiempo, o único bueno que resultó de eso fue ver a ese par humillándose por sí solas.

- Nosotros jugaremos contra Edward y una chica a la que no había visto antes-habló Emmett a nadie en particular.

-genial, eso si será emocionante, ver jugar a los hermanitos Cullen –Alice parecía bastante alegre de ver a sus hermanos competir entre ellos.

-¡Cullen-Hale!,¡Cullen -Swan! SU TURNO-anuncio el entrenador. Ése hombre definitivamente no necesita de megáfono para lograr que su voz suene increíblemente fuerte.

Fuimos con ellos hacia el lugar del gimnasio donde se supone jugarían ellos, me impresione al ver a la chica que habíamos conocido el primer día, mi hermano y yo, la que se veía bastante nerviosa, avergonzada.

-¿Listos para su derrota?-molestó Emmett con una increíble sonrisa en la que se marcaban sus preciosos hoyuelos, _Rosalíe que estás diciendo apenas lo conoces._

-muy gracioso – respondió su hermano con sorna, al parecer Edward estaba un poco molesto.

-Bella, ¿te acuerdas de mí?-me pude dar cuenta de que Allie también conocía a Bella.

-Oh, claro Alice -respondió sonrojada la chica-Hola Rosalie

-¿ustedes también se conocen?, genial!-Alice parecía demasiado feliz-¿y también conocías a Edward?-pregunto con una sonrisa picara.

-bueno yo…la verdad el entrenador nos coloco en pareja porque él llegó tarde y yo…no tenia pareja.

-¿se van a quedar interrogando a Bella, hasta que termine la clase?-pregunto Edward molesto, al parecer quería terminar esto lo antes posible.

El partido fue muy divertido, la pobre Bella se sonrojaba cada vez que tocaba el balón y cuando este cayo de lleno en la cabeza de su compañero su rostro llego a ponerse de diversos atices de rojo. Cuando la clase finalizó, tuvimos que separarnos para ir a nuestras clases, yo tenía Algebra junto a mi hermano y Emmett, genial la clase de matemáticas sería mucho más llevadera con el ahí.

-¡detesto las matemáticas!-se quejó él, se veía como un niño al que le obligan a hacer algo que no quiere ,se veía tan tierno, _Rosalie detente, es el amigo de tu hermano_, me reprendí, no podía dejar de sentir eso por él, jamás me había pasado algo así.

-Rosalie también las odia, yo las amo, son geniales, tan perfectas-mi hermano había comenzado a dar su discurso de lo maravillosas que eran las matemáticas, siempre lo hacía, como detestaba que hiciera eso.

-wow,amigo de verdad estas mal-molesto Emm a mi hermano, mientras entrabamos en el salón.

Nos sentamos mi hermano y yo juntos y Emmett delante, pero claro ni se molesto en mirar a la dirección del profesor. cuando el nos dio ejercicios para trabajar en la clase, ni él ni yo nos molestamos en hacerlos y claro Jazz estaba demasiado ocupado sacando raíces cuadradas y todas esas cosas matemáticas.

-y ben Rose,¿ tu eres tan seria como tu hermano?-me pregunto, sacándome de mi mundo.

-no lo sé, supongo que no-no sabía que contestar, no sabía que decir cuando él me hablaba, rayos nunca me había sentido así- ¿y tu eres tan correcto como Edward?-pregunte creyendo saber la respuesta.

-por supueso, yo soy la palabra correcto en persona-bromeo-no, hablando enserio, yo creo que el e un retraído-de verdad que este chic no sabía que era ser serio, eso era algo que me encantaba de él, contagiaba su alegría a todo quien se le cruzara.

-no lo creo-respondí, recordando cuando esas se les acercaron cuando estábamos en su casa-no se le veía retraído ayer en tu casa, a ninguno de los dos-lo que le dije lo tomo por sorpresa.

-ah, eso-estaba nervioso, se veía hermoso cuando estaba nervioso-ellas no son nada nuestro-dijo recalcando la palabra nada, genial, le dedique una sonrisa, estaba demasiado feliz para saber que responder.

- ¿tu ya las conocías- rompió el silencio –¿a Tania y a Heidi?

-mmm… se podría decir que si…, las conocí cuando di las pruebas de animadoras-dije, recordando ese momento.

-ah…-fue todo lo que dijo-¿y tenias…

-¿Cullen puede dejar de hacerse el galán con la señorita Hale y prestar atención a los ejercicios de su cuaderno?-lo corto el profesor, idiota ¿por qué lo interrumpió?

-¿Quién yo?-se hizo el inocente-yo solo le estaba explicando a Rose como hacer el ejercicio profesor.

-bueno si es tan bueno explicando a su compañera, ¿Por qué no pasa adelante a terminar de explicar a todos sus compañeros?-lo reto el profesor.

-por supuesto, sería un placer.- y este se puso de pie y camino hasta la pizarra. Comenzó a hacer unos cálculos bastante extraños, el profesor solo ir y lo mando a sentarse, pero a muchos asientos de mi, para que no habláramos, de vez en cuando me dedicaba sonrisas coquetas y yo se las devolvía, y así transcurrió la clase de matemáticas

* * *

**Hola de verdad lo siento mucho pero tengo mi razón lo juro, sucede que mi computador es como medio nuevo y el tiempo de prueba del world se acabo entonces no tenia donde escribir, y ahora mi hermanito salió y me prestó el suyo asique le dedico este capitulo a el.**

**Otra cosa no voy a poder actualizar hasta por lo menos tres semanas mas, porque me voy a Chile!, espero que allí me llegue algo de inspiración, porque he estado un poco bloqueada últimamente.**

**No subo capitulo hasta los 35 reviews, (no es una cantidad muy ambiciosa que digamos)**


	11. almuerzo y¿planes?

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia._

**Cap. 11 : "almuerzo y …planes?"**

**Bella pov :**

Cuando la clase de gimnasia termino, camine pesadamente a mi siguiente aula, iba distraída cuando alguien me tomo por el brazo, captando así toda mi atención.

-¡espera!-cuando escuche la voz de Edward me sorprendí, puesto a que no había demostrado nada de simpatía hacia mi.-yo…bueno …quería disculparme…no me comporte muy bien hoy contigo…ya sabes en educación física-su voz se escuchaba …nerviosa?, perfecta pero nerviosa.

-oh claro, no hay problema, entiendo que hayas reaccionado así, después de todo te obligaron a hacer equipo conmigo-dije apenada, pensando en que era obvio que estuviese molesto.

-no, ósea no es eso…bueno…yo…no importa…adiós-y sin más se fue por el pasillo, está claro, a Edward no le agrado nada, pero lo que no entiendo es porque.

Y pensando en los motivos que tenía él para despreciarme tanto, camine hacia el salón, donde estaba Jessica: para mi mala suerte.

-Isabella Swan!-me grito en cuanto di un paso en el laboratorio de química-¿¡como!?

-¿como, qué?-pregunte, no entendía porque tanto alboroto-no entiendo de que me hablas

-no te hagas la tonta Bella-me dijo molesta,ok es oficial ahora realmente no entiendo absolutamente nada.-sabes perfecto que estoy hablando de Edward.

-ah –dije sin tener respuesta la verdad todavía no estaba clara sobre lo que pretendía decirme ¿que tiene que ver Edward aquí?

-¿Ah? ¿Esa es tu respuesta?¿solo ah?-estaba realmente fuera de sí, ¿que le pasa a esta chica?-¿como hiciste para que Edward fuera tu pareja en los equipos?

-ah eso…escucha, yo solo no tenia equipo y bueno el tampoco entonces el entrenador nos coloco en parejas-dije sonrojándome, aunque sin entender como se había enterado.

-era obvio-dicho eso se fue a su asiento que estaba junto al de Lauren.

La clase pasaba lenta. A pesar de que yo tenía que hacer todos los experimentos sola, puesto a que no tenia compañero de laboratorio, en momentos veía a Lauren y a Jessica darme miradas hostiles, y por otro lado estaban Tania y otra chica que suponía debía de ser porrista también, mirándome despectivamente. Simplemente genial, eso es lo que me ocurre por ser la pareja de Edward Cullen.

**Rosalie Pov**

Luego de mi estupenda clase de algebra, Emmett, Jazz y yo caminamos hasta la cafetería, ya que Alice se le había ocurrido la idea de que nos sentáramos todos juntos.

Fuimos los primeros en llegar a la mesa, todos se nos quedaron viendo, cosa que no me molesto en absoluto. Alice llegó de la mano de un chico bastante guapo el que supuse que era su novio, al rato se nos unieron Edward y otros chicos a los que no conocía.

-¿oigan?, porque Bella se fue a otra mesa?-pregunto Alice mirando donde se encontraba ella.

-tal vez, no quería venir-propuso Edward, sin siquiera levantar su vista de su bandeja.

-no lo creo, no se ve muy feliz con esas chicas-Alice tenía razón, Bella estaba callada y no parecía querer participar de la conversación.

No me di cuenta cuando Alice camino en dirección a Bella para invitarla a nuestra mesa.

-chicos ella es Bella Swan, para los que no la conocen.

-hola-saludo a todos en general sonrojada, de nuevo.

-que tal Bells – Emmett extendió su brazo en modo de saludo a lo que ella respondió asintiendo levemente.

-bueno me tengo que ir-dijo levantándose Riley, uno de los amigos de los chicos-hasta luego, preciosa-me dijo besándome la mejilla, por lo que Jasper y…Emmett? Le dedicaron miradas asesinas .El chico me había coqueteado durante prácticamente todo el almuerzo, probablemente en otro momento no me hubiese molestado, no era nada feo, pero agradecía que se hubiese tenido que ir antes.

-espera, te acompaño-lo atajo Félix ,el novio de Alice –tengo que ir a la biblioteca amor-explico a mi amiga, que lo miraba con cara de duda, se despidió de todos y se fue.

-genial, se fueron los estorbos-hablo Emm luego de un rato callado, lo que era raro en el, ¿pero no eran ellos sus amigos?

-porque estorbos Emmett, son Félix y Riley-hablo Edward por creo segunda vez.

-era broma, Eddy-respondió, no muy convencido

-ok, voy a hacer como que no dijiste eso de Félix y cambiare el tema-Alice hablo alegre de nuevo-tenemos que hacer planes.

-¿para qué?-pregunto divertido Jasper, durante todo el almuerzo le había visto bastante decaído, y creo saber la razón.

-yo…He…Bueno-¿Alice tartamudeando?...BINGO!, ya sé que es lo que pasa aquí.

-¿hermanita?

-ha si bueno, planes para ir de compras, para que otra cosa va a ser-respondió, como si fuera o más obvio del mundo.

-¿compras? ah no Alice, creo que yo paso-por la mirada que le dio Alice a Bella dijo esas palabras, era absolutamente imposible a negarse a ir-ok, retiro lo dicho, si voy-respondió Bella ya resignada.

-genial!-Alice estaba saltando en su silla, cuando les dio una mirada para nada bonita a sus hermanos, que se estaban riendo por la forma en que convenció a Bells –no se rían tanto, ustedes también van.

* * *

**Dejen reviews por favor**

**Bueno demore por que, todavía tengo problemas con el world, este capitulo igual esta dedicado a mi hermanito y por que no me inspire nada en mi país,pensé que ir a Chile o mas específicamente al sur,donde yo vivía, podría ayudar pero la verdad no funcino.**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me ha dejado.**

**Psd:voy a empezar a traducir una historia de portugués al español, es prácticamente completamente Emmett&Rosalie, es muy buena,a mi me encanta,asi que espero que se pasen cuando la pueda publicar.**

**besos**


	12. larga mañana

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer._

**Cap. 12: larga mañana…**

**Rosalie Pov:**

Finalmente nuestro viaje de compras había quedado para el sábado, muy temprano en la mañana, según Alice para poder aprovechar entrar en cada tienda y probarse a lo menos toda la ropa de la temporada, que hubiera en cada una de ellas.

La semana pasó rápido, sin muchos deberes, por ser la primera semana de clases, me había ganado el odio de bastantes profesores, o más bien dicho profesoras y alumnas, no es algo que me importe mucho, pero claro tampoco me agrada.

Jasper se había mostrado bastante distante de Alice, los pasados días, lo que me apenaba muchísimo, creo que ambos hacen una maravillosa pareja. Por otro lado Edward parecía odiar a Isabella, lo que me extraña mucho, se ve que es una chica dulce, que no le haría daño a nadie, demasiado dulce.

Riley me invito a salir el viernes por la noche, en un principio no sabía que responderle, ya que yo estaba esperando que fuese otro quien me invitara a salir primero. Finalmente me decidí por negarme, diciéndole que quería acomodarme mejor en mi nueva casa y que estaba cansada, lo que no era completamente falso.

Y así llego el sábado por la mañana…

so, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really really want,  
I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really  
really really wanna zigazig ha…

comenzó a tocar mi celular, no me preocupe en mirar la pantalla para saber quien era,lo sabia perfectamente, puesto a que Alice se había encargado de ponerle una canción, propia de ella a todos nuestros teléfonos. Para el mío escogió wannabe de las spice girls,yo adoraba la canción, pero era increíble, la cantidad de veces que la había escuchado en tan solo una semana.

-diga- conteste, soñolienta

-Rosalie!-grito, mi amiga por el otro lado del teléfono.- ¿no me digas que sigues en la cama?

-mm, supongo que sí-respondí, no muy consiente voltee a ver mi despertador que marcaba: LAS 8:00 de la mañana UN DIA SABADO!-¿Alice porque diablos me estas llamando a esta hora?- me las va a pagar.

-¿Qué tiene de malo la hora?-pregunto como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.-Rose el centro comercial abre a las 11:00.- ¿qué? Entonces con mayor razón ¿porque me despierta a esta hora?

-Alice ¿por qué no te duermes un rato y vuelves a despertar a las 9:30?no es necesario despertarse tan temprano, solo para ir a un centro comercial, además tampoco tenemos que llegar cuando abran, podemos llegar más tarde, las tiendas no cierran hasta las 9 de la noche.-dije lo ultimo con un tono cansado e impaciente.

-Rosalie Lillian Hale, me ofendes, como crees que vamos a llegar después de que abran, y arriesgarnos a que llegar a una tienda, ver algo realmente hermoso, que sabemos que tiene que ser nuestro, pero no podemos probárnoslo, porque el ultimo de nuestra talla, lo compro alguien que había llegado cuando el centro comercial había abierto.-al parecer, dijo eso sin respirar ni una sola vez.

-de todas maneras sigue siendo innecesario despertarme tan temprano, en 30 minutos estoy lista, y fabulosa.-dije orgullosa de mi misma, demorara lo que demorara en arreglarme, me vería divina siempre.

-que bueno, entonces vas a ayudarme a arreglar a Bella.-¿qué más da?, de todas maneras ya me había despertado, y no volvería a conciliar el sueño tan pronto, además la idea suena divertida.-paso por ti y por Jasper a las 9:00.-dicho lo ultimo colgó, de seguro para que yo no alcanzara a negarme o a hacerle algún comentario sobre mi hermanito.

Salí de mi cuarto, dispuesta a tirarle un vaso con agua a mi hermanito, para despertarlo, después de todo el había dormido más que yo, por lo que merecía ser despertado de manera cruel.

Ya en la cocina, abrí las puertas de las gavetas en busca de un vaso, cuando me di cuenta que al lado de estos había una gran jarra, entonces la tome, fui al baño para llenarla con agua, y camine despacio, muy despacio a la habitación de mi hermano. Cuando abrí la puerta, pero me encontré con algo que arruino mi plan, por completo. Jasper estaba vestido, haciendo su cama, maldito, algún día lo sorprenderé, cuando menos lo espere.

-¿qué haces con esa jarra?-pregunto divertido arqueando una ceja,no podía decirle que planeaba despertarlo con ella, o se vengaría.

-mm…yo…-piensa rápido Rosalie-venia a ver si tu cactus necesita agua. -¿qué? ¿Si tu cactus necesita agua? ¿Me volví loca? ,es un cactus!-y…-continúe, tratando de maquinar una mentira creíble,-venia a ponerle agua al vaso que hay en tu velador…-dije, al percatarme de que había un vaso casi vacío, en su mesita de noche.

-¿enserio?-pregunto al borde de la risa. Genial no me creyó.

-sí, para que veas cómo me preocupo por ti…y… ¿se puede saber que haces en pie a esta hora?- pregunte intentando cambiar el tema.

-escuche tu celular sonar hace un rato, lo que me despertó, y cuando vi la hora decidí que ya era tiempo de levantarme.

-genial, porque Alice viene a buscarnos en…30 MINUTOS! ¡Me va a matar!-corrí en cuanto vi la hora, en el reloj de mi hermano.

20 minutos después ya estaba lista, esperando a Alice creo que nunca me había duchado tan rápido, esta vez lo hice en 10 minutos, nuevo record para Rosalie Hale.

-Rose, ya llego Alice-a mi hermano le brillaban los ojitos, que lindo.

-huy, para ti debe ser una lástima que yo vaya en el carro con ustedes, no te preocupes me voy a quedar bien calladita, pero traten de no ser muy cariñosos, porque no creo poder soportar tanta miel. -no pude evitar molestarlo.

-no te preocupes hermanita, no vas a tener que soportarlo sola, porque Emmett también está aquí.-¿como sabia que me gustaba Emmett? Eso no era bueno, pero… ¿porque lo dice así como así?¿será que no se va a molestar con Emmett si llego a salir con él?¿o solo dijo un nombre al azar?¿y porque me pregunto todo esto, como dando por hecho que él quiera salir con migo?

-¿enserio?-trate de no sonar muy interesada, y al parecer lo logre.

-no, sólo quería molestarte-¿y por que con Emmett?-fue el primer nombre que se me ocurrió- que alivio. Supongo.

-idiota.-tocaron el timbre, justó un segundo después de que yo pronunciara esas palabras de cariño para mi hermano.

Este camino, más rápido de lo normal, a abrir la puerta, yo solo atine a reír.

-hola, Alice-aun seguían ambos en la puerta y yo esperaba sentada en la sala de estar, donde se podía escuchar todo.-te estábamos esperando.

-Ho, ¿enserio?...ah si

-¿nos vamos ya?-pregunto mi hermano tratando de romper el silencio que se había provocado por unos segundos. Por Dios, que no puedan decir ninguna palabra coherente cuando están juntos.

-ah…sí, claro, tenemos que ir por Bella.

Tome mi bolso, y camine al auto de Alice, mientras ellos seguían en el recibidor, mirándose, Alice había dejado el auto abierto, por lo que me senté enseguida en el asiento trasero y encendí la radio. Estaban tocando canciones que no había escuchado nunca pero sin embargo deje una estación, solo para distraerme y no mirar hacia la puerta de mí casa, donde Alice y Jasper seguían mirándose como si estuviesen jugando al que pestañea primero pierde.

Luego de unos minutos, que para mi fueron eternos, ambos llegaron al auto, Alice apenada y Jasper…molesto?

-que les parece, si Rose y yo nos vamos a casa de Bella, y luego tu Jazz llevas mi auto a mi casa para que te quedes con los muchachos, no creo que te guste la idea de ayudarnos a embellecer a Bella, ni tampoco creo que a ella le fascine la idea. ¿Qué dicen?-hablo Alice luego de unos minutos.

-me parece genial-respondí con una sonrisa.

-sí, me parece bien-respondió secamente mi hermano. Jamás lo había visto así, el no se enojaba fácilmente, y nunca pensé verlo enojado con Alice, pero creo que no quiero saber la razón, después de todo eso es asunto de ellos.

-llegamos-volvió a hablar Alice, el viaje de mi casa a la de Bella había sido muy silencioso.

-genial-dije abriendo la puerta del carro de Alice, quería salir de ahí lo antes posible, sentía que ellos tenían que conversar.

**Pov Jasper**

Cuando Rose salió, de la casa, dejándonos a Alice y a mi solos, ambos nos habíamos quedado en un tierno, pero incomodo silencio. Es que ella me volvía loco, y no me dejaba pensar, hacia que mis pensamientos no tuvieran sentido. Era una sensación nueva para mi, nunca la había sentido antes. Pero me encantaba.

-Al parecer, Rosalie está ansiosa-dije sin saber que decir, tenía que escuchar su voz.

-sí creo que si-ambos nos miramos profundamente a los ojos, Alice tenía un encantador rubor en sus mejillas, nos sumergimos nuevamente en un silencio, donde nuestros ojos hablaban por nosotros, el color de sus mejillas aumentaba cada vez más, y eso fue lo que me invito a acercarme a ella lentamente, y de un momento a otro besarla. Ella lo devolvió, lo que me alegro demasiado, fue un beso dulce y tierno, como ya había soñado que seria, desde que la vi por primera vez supe que me había enamorado.

-Jasper, esto…yo…tengo novio-dijo bajando su mirada, escondiéndose de la mía. Era cierto ella tenía un novio, y yo había tratado de mantenerme alejado de ella, por esa única razón, pero cuando estaba junto a ella no había nada que pudiera calmar mis impulsos ni hacer que mi mente funcionara por completo.

Jamás había odiado a alguien como odio a Félix, ni siquiera lo conozco bien, y lo odio, yo no soy así, es ella quien me hace ser así.

-lo sé-dije intentando apaciguar mi furia ante sus palabras.-no sé que me sucedió, yo…no volverá a ocurrir.-dije apenado, e intentando creer en mis propias palabras.

-no, esto solo fue un error, yo tampoco debí haberlo devuelto-respondió en un susurro, sus tiernos ojitos comenzaban a brillar, no puedo verla llorar, y menos por mi culpa.

-discúlpame, soy un idiota.-me sentía el ser más miserable del mundo, por hacerle a Alice cualquier cosa que pudiese dañarla.- olvídalo, yo voy a olvidarlo también.

-si es lo mejor-camino hacia afuera donde se encontraba Rosalie, ya dentro del auto. ¿Habrá visto algo?

El camino a casa de Bella fue incomodo, yo seguía molesto con migo mismo. Y Alice se veía avergonzada y triste, cuando hablo intente ser lo menos afectuoso posible, me había prometido no molestarla mas, nunca más, aunque eso me significara un profundo dolor. Intentaría ahora con todas mis fuerzas alejarme de ella.

Al llegar mi hermana bajo rápidamente del auto, al parecer no nos vio besándonos, pero si se percato de que estábamos distantes el uno del otro. Rose podía ser perceptiva a veces.

-Alice yo lo siento-repetí- voy a alejarme lo más posible de ti, no quiero volver a hacer algo que pueda dañarte.

-no, no quiero que te alejes de mi-dijo con la cabeza gacha.-yo estoy confundida ahora Jazz, solo se, que no quiero que te alejes de mi.-dicho eso me entrego las llaves del coche y camino hacia la puerta de la casa de Bella. No puedo negar que sus palabras me dieron una pequeña esperanza, ¿será que ella me quiere como yo a ella? rápidamente mi conciencia maquino una respuesta para ello: cómo va a estar enamorada de ti, si te conoce hace una semana, además tiene novio…, pensando en eso encendí el coche y maneje rumbo a casa de los Cullen.

**Rosalie Pov**

Cuando baje del coche, literalmente corrí hacia la casa de Bells, y toque algo ansiosa, por desaparecer de la batalla de miradas de mi hermano y mi amiga.

-hola Rose-abrió Bells la puerta, sorprendida de verme a mí y no a Alice-ven, entra.

-hola Bella, gracias.-dije mientras ella me guiaba a la cocina, donde su papá estaba leyendo el diario.

-papá ella es Rosalie-dijo presentándome a su padre, quien bajo el diario para mirarme

-buenos días, Rosalie-saludo él, dándome la mano-mucho gusto.

-Buenos días, jefe Swan.

-bueno chicas las dejo, yo me voy a ver un partido de rugby que esta por empezar.

-ok-respondimos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-no he tomado desayuno aun, ¿quieres algo?-pregunto Bells, luego de un rato.

-no gracias, yo ya comí -respondí dedicándole una sonrisa.

-ok, ¿Dónde está Alice?-pregunto sirviéndose un plato con leche y cereales.

-en el carro…con Jasper.-dije algo confundida.

-¿crees que haya pasado algo entre ellos?-cuestiono mi amiga con una sonrisa, ambas queríamos verlos juntos.

-no lo se, eso espero.-dije esperanzada de tener a Alice de cuñada.

En eso tocaron la puerta, debía ser Alice, corrimos a abrir y cuando lo hicimos, nos encontramos con una apagada Alice, era muy extraño verla así.

**

* * *

**

Hola! este capítulo esta más largo que los otros !

**Y eso que lo corte, para que no quedara tan denso, me siento orgullosa de mi.**

**Y que opinan? a mí este me gusta más que los otros, pero no me convence mucho.**

**Déjenme sus opiniones, pínchenle al botoncito verde!**

**PSD: a las que hayan leído quien sostiene al bebe? gracias de verdad, me ha ido genial con esa traducción, y le agradezco mucho a la autora, adoro esa historia.**

**Gracias por leerme besos…**

**ROSALIEHALEDECULLEN!**


	13. de compras

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, a mí solo me pertenece la historia._

**Cap. 13: "De compras"**

**Rosalie pov:**

En eso tocaron la puerta, debía ser Alice, corrimos a abrir y cuando lo hicimos, nos encontramos con una apagada Alice, era muy extraño verla así.

-hola chicas-saludo con una sonrisa forzada.

-Ho-hola Alice-bella estaba tan impactada como yo.

-ok, manos a la obra, ¿Bella donde está tu cuarto?-pregunto con un poco mas de alegría, pero ni se acercaba a la energía que generalmente irradiaba.

-arriba, ven vamos.

Cuando llegamos arriba, Alice tiro el pequeño maletín que llevaba consigo, sobre la cama. Dentro de este había una gran cantidad de maquillaje y cosas útiles, para jugar a barbie Bella.

Luego de diez minutos en que Bells se vistió, con ropa especialmente seleccionada por Alice, la que decidió que botaría prácticamente el noventa por ciento de la ropa de Bella a la basura, y de decidir que tendríamos que ir al centro comercial, durante todos los fines de semanas del mes, para poder renovar el horrible guardarropas de la pobre chica. Yo me encontraba peinando su cabello, de manera en que dejara ver las tenues ondas de su cabellera mientras que Alice la estaba maquillando, su ánimo había mejorado, pero aun no llegaba a su estado normal: duende de navidad hiperquinético que toma cafeína.

-Edward, Emmett y…Jasper, no te reconocerán-dijo sonriente entregando el espejo a Isabela.

-oh!...Alice, Rose…me veo tan…es solo que…no va conmigo.

-¿¡que!?-gritamos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

-te ves genial, ya verás que dejaras a mas de alguno con la boca abierta-dije segura, habíamos hecho un gran trabajo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las tres estábamos afuera, intentando subir al monovolumen de Bella. Ya que Alice le había pasado su coche a mi hermano y yo me lo había dejado en casa.

-Alice, no sé cómo llegar a tu casa, ¿podrías indicarme el camino?

-claro-salto ella, quien estaba apretada junto a mí en el asiento del copiloto.

Después de cinco minutos, estábamos en la casa de los Cullen.

-hemos llegado-grito Ali, al aire, para que alguien en la casa la escuchara.

-NO!-grito la inconfundible voz de Emmett- porque tenias que llegar tan pronto?

-oh, cállate.

-¿ya están peleándose?-pregunto Edward bajando las escaleras, junto a mi hermano. El primero se quedo estático mirando a Bella.

-no-respondieron ambos, con tono inocente.

-ey, ¿ya nos vamos? no queremos llegar tarde.-Alice estaba bastante emocionada con las compras el día de hoy, y mas después de haber visto el armario de Bella.

-¿para qué?-Edward parecía molesto-Alice, enserio vayan ustedes, nosotros no queremos ir.

-yo tampoco…-comenzó Bella, pero fue cortada rápidamente por Alice.

-cállense ambos, Edward no le metas ideas rebeldes en la cabeza a mi amiga por favor.-dicho esto bella se sonrojo, y Edward bufó.

-bien- Respondió su hermano, con tono amargado.-pero no más de tres horas…

-yo soy quien pone las condiciones aquí-las palabras de Alice eran autoritarias.

Emmett y yo solo sonreíamos ante el espectáculo que sus hermanos estaban dando. Su sonrisa era la más bella que había visto en mi vida, con unos adorables hoyuelos y un toque pícaro en su mirada, era perfecta. Él era perfecto. Aun no puedo creer que estoy teniendo estos pensamientos sobre él, siempre son ellos los que sienten cosas por mí y no al revés, tengo que hacer algo para sacármelo de la cabeza.

-ahora, Edward y Bella ustedes se van juntos, en el coche de Bella, y Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y yo, nos vamos juntos en el jeep de Emm.-dicto el duendecillo mientras caminaba hacia la cochera de la casa.

-¿por qué en el auto de Isabella?-pregunto irritado, el pasajero de Bella.

-porque ella y yo tenemos un trato.-dicho esto salió por la puerta, sin dejar a su hermano responder nada.

-supongo que la última palabra esta dicha.-dijo Emmett divertido, al ver la cara de desconcierto de su hermano. El que respondió haciendo un gesto grosero con la mano.

Una vez en la cochera. Edward y Bella fueron los primeros en irse, el viaje a Seattle seria un poco largo para ellos, o muy corto. Por otro lado estábamos los demás, y definitivamente para mí sería muy corto.

El jeep de Emm era enorme, ni Alice ni yo pudimos subirnos solas, por lo que Emmett tuvo que ayudarnos a ambas a subir. Cuando toco mis caderas, sentí la misma sensación que me había acompañado cada vez que lo saludaba o me despedía de él, durante la semana. Aunque un poco más perturbadora.

Luego de habernos sentado todos en el carro, Emmett y Jasper iban adelante y Alice y yo atrás. Emm encendió el jeep y salimos de la cochera de la enorme casa de los Cullen.

-¿Emm? ¿por qué no pones música? traje muchos Cds!-Alice mostraba los tres porta cds, que llevaba en sus manos.

-está bien, pero nada emo ¿sí? no queremos que a Jazz le dé por tirarse por la ventana.-bromeo su hermano, mientras miraba de reojo a Jasper, al parecer el también estaba extraño.

-muy divertido Emmett- no me gusto el tono que uso Jazz al hablarle a Emm. Pero preferí dejarlo pasar.

-ok enana, pasadme el Cd-Alice le entrego un Cd y nos pidió a todos que no miremos cual era, de seguro era emo, con lo que detesto ese tipo de música….

Finalmente Alice escogió el CD de compilados que habíamos hecho días atrás. El camino al shopping, ha estado bastante silencioso hasta ahora y algo me dice que es por lo que ocurrió esta mañana antes de salir de casa.

-Alice, como que estás callada para ser tú- hablo Emmett, dándome a entender que al parecer no fui la única que lo había notado.

-Calla Emm, no siempre tengo que ser yo la que grite y anime las cosas, ustedes también podrían poner de su parte.-Alice nos dirigió a Emm, Jazz y a mí, una mirada ceñuda pero divertida.

- aunque pensándolo bien creo que es mejor que estés tranquila el día de hoy, así será más fácil seguirte por los pasillos del centro comercial…o escapar.-añadió esto último en un susurro.

-si claro, sigue soñando.- dijo animada, dejando atrás cualquier rastro de amargura.

-ya hemos llegado.-Jazz no había dicho palabra alguna durante todo el viaje, hasta ahora, y en cuanto estuviéramos solos me diría el porqué.

Emmett aparco en una vaga vacía, bastante cerca de la entrada. Bajo sin ninguna dificultad del jeep.

Como se supone que voy a bajar yo. Pensé en vos baja y en menos de un segundo él estaba a mi lado del carro, abriendo la puerta y tendiéndome una mano.

-señorita…-hablo, regalándome una hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos.

-gracias-dije con una vos casi inaudible, es que con el todo era tan distinto, y era un cambio que me desconcertaba.

-no hay de que.- nuestras miradas se encontraron, y yo sentía que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo. ¿Qué? Rosalie Hale sonrojándose, solo con una simple e infantil mirada, esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, creo que juntarme con Bella, me está jugando malas pasadas.

Nos sentamos a esperar que llegaran Edward y Bella, estábamos esperando hacia como veinte minutos, cuando escuchamos el ruido de un tubo de escape. Lo que nos alerto a todos de que habían llegado.

Al bajar, las caras de ambos eran demasiado divertidas, hubiese matado por tener una cámara en mis manos y poder guardar aquel momento de por vida. Bella tenía la mirada gacha y un increíble tono colorado en sus mejillas, y les juro, jamás había visto a alguien llegar a ese matiz de rojo. Y Edward tenía una cara de molestia y vergüenza, que de seguro daba para notarla desde China.

-hola, Bells, hermanito-saludo Alice, mordiéndose los labios, seguramente aguantando la risa-¿qué tal ha sido el viaje?-y con ese comentario, Emmett soltó una enorme risotada, tan fuerte que unas personas que venían caminando cerca voltearon a ver.

-Ja, Ja-rio Edward sarcástico- es una suerte que hayamos llegado.

Caminamos a la entrada del shopping, Emmett se había quedado un poco atrás, por lo que deje que Alice se adelantara, para ir con él.

-¿porque vas tan atrás?-le pregunte, una vez que estuve a su lado.

-¿y tu porque me has esperado?-pregunto con una sonrisa coqueta e insinuante.

-yo te pregunte primero.

-mm…la verdad no tengo idea, ellos me dejaron atrás.-dijo con cara de niño bueno. Es tan tierno.-ahora responde tu.

-no te he esperado, es que…Alice quería hablar algo con Bella y yo no quería meterme.-invente rá tan inteligente.

-seguro… ¿porque no admites que te traigo loca….? –lo que me dijo me dejo en shock, atónita, de seguro mis mejillas comenzarían a competir con las de Bella, otra vez.

-te gustaría-dije serena y calma, no podía creer eso de mi, Rosalie Hale, no se arrastra por nadie, son ellos los que lo hacen por mí.

-oh, Rosalie, por favor, admítelo de una vez…-¿perdón? Realmente no sabe con quién se está metiendo, muy guapo, tierno, encantador y sexy será, ¿pero que se cree?, creo que acabo de conocer la otra faceta de Emmett Cullen. Egocéntrico, idiota: un perfecto tarado.

- ni en tus más calientes sueños. Escúchame bien Emmett Cullen, yo JAMAS, grábatelo bien en la cabeza, JAMAS sentiré nada por ti.-le di la espalda y camine decidida hacia donde estaban los demás. Repitiéndome una y otra vez, que nunca más volvería a permitirme pensar en Emmett Cullen de la manera en que lo había hecho, aunque mi amado carro dependiera de ello.

-¿Rose, se puede saber porque estas tan enojada?-pregunto Alice, una vez que las alcance.-¿que te dijo Emmett?-¿Cómo sabia que fue él quien me hizo enojar, si se supone que estamos fuera de la vista de los demás? .es Alice, me respondí a mí misma.

-nada-negué-es solo que, me duele la cabeza.

-bueno, no nos digas nada…por ahora-ups, creo que en la noche, no se haría tan fácil escabullirme de esta.

-¿por dónde comenzamos?- preferí desviar el tema, y olvidarme del asunto con Emmett.

-mm…Docce & Gabbana!-grito Alice, Bella solo bufo, Edward rodo los ojos, Jasper sonrió con ternura y Emmett me miro insinuante. Maldito egocéntrico supersexy. Le regrese la mirada más sensual que pude, si quería guerra, guerra tendría.

-me parece genial- al decir eso, mi pequeña amiga, con una increíble fuerza, nos jalo a Bella y a mí, a la elegante y súper chic tienda.

-OH MY GOG!- la duende, parecía como poseída, mientras observaba detenidamente un vestido, como si de una presa se tratase.-Ese vestido tiene que ser mío-literalmente salto hacia la pieza de tela, y corrió hacia los probadores.

Tres minutos después salió, con la prenda ya en su cuerpo, realmente le quedaba bien, se veía inocente y sexy a la vez…

-¿buenos días, puedo ayudarla en algo?- se acerco una vendedora, observando los nuevos Gucci de Alice.

-sí, voy a comprar este vestido- Ali la saco de su burbuja de envidia, entregándole el vestido.

-está bien, pasen-Alice camino a la caja y dio un pequeño gritito, cuando vi la causa de su grito, yo también me quede inmóvil.

-No puede ser...- dijimos las dos al unísono sin apartar la vista del mostrador, Era un vestido de temporada, y solo había un adjetivo que podría definirlo: perfecto.

-el color…quedaría fantástico en una castaña-dije analizando la hermosa obra de arte que tenia frente a mí.

- sí, tienes razón…pero alguien de estatura media, ni muy alta ni muy bajita-dijo mi amiga, también analizando el vestido, y de pronto sentí como un clic en mi cabeza y por lo que me di cuenta, el pequeño duende también lo sintió.

En coordinación movimos lentamente nuestras cabezas, en dirección a la candidata perfecta a dueña del maravilloso vestido: Isabella Swan.

-ah, no…ni lo piensen-dijo atropelladamente.-no voy a usar eso…

-Bellita querida, no te estamos pidiendo tu opinión-la vos de Alice sonó tan asustadoramente dulce, que hizo que Bella callara y se limitara a tragar saliva.

-Alice, yo no puedo pagar eso, además ni siquiera me gustan los vestidos.-hablo Bells recuperándose del espanto que se había llevado con el tono de nuestra pequeña amiga.

-primero que nada, nadie te dijo que lo tendrías que pagar tu, y segundo, de ahora en adelante te gustan los vestidos.-realmente podía llegar a ser intimidante.-ahora ten, pruébatelo y luego sal para que veamos qué tal te quedo.

Bella solo bufo, y entro en el probador, unos minutos más tarde salió, realmente le quedaba genial, haría babearse a cualquier hombre, Alice y yo chocamos palmas. Luego de un par de discusiones con Bella, Alice pago, y salimos de la tienda. Los chicos nos esperaban afuera, sentados, mientras hablaban con unas…zorras. Heidi y Tania, la perra mayor , se encontraba encima de las piernas de MI EMMETT ,maldita zorra desgraciada, oxigenada…Con la rabia se me olvido todo lo que paso hace un rato ente Emm y yo, dejando solo espacio a los celos.

-hasta que salen- grito Emmett al vernos, poniéndose de pie, sin ninguna delicadeza, lo que provoco que Heidi, cayera al piso.

-ay, Emmy, pero si estábamos de lo mejor hablando.-dijo acercándose a MI hombre, de una manera bastante provocativa. ZORRA! se le acerco y beso la comisura de sus labios. Emmett, me miro divertido, y la beso de vuelta.

¿Quien se cree que es? Y eso que había pensado en perdonarlo. La sangre me hervía en la cabeza, y en mi corazón sentí un nudo y unas ganas de salir corriendo y llorar, eran celos y yo lo sabía perfectamente. Por primera vez yo estaba sintiendo algo así por alguien, por un completo idiota. Pero mi orgullo no me permitiría llorar, no frente a él, no ahora.

-Alice. Pensé que iríamos a Luis Vuitton-hable calmada, restándole importancia a mis celos y dándome cuenta que Alice, Edward, Bella, Jasper e incluso Tania, habían quedado sorprendidos con la reacción de Emmett, yo no era la única.

-ah, sí- recordó mi amiga, y nos agarro de las manos a Bells y a mí, encaminándonos nuevamente a una maravillosa tienda.

-¡no puedo creerlo!-grito la duende cuando nos alejamos de los chicos- ¡Emmett no puede ser tan estúpido!

-¿no sé porque te sorprende?, pensé que ya sabias lo idiota que podía llegar a ser tu hermano-dije sin pensar, hable con rabia y dolor, no podía estar pasándome esto.

-no, jamás pensé que fuera tan idiota… ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? ¿Y qué le dijiste tú? Porque definitivamente, su reacción ha sido por lo que ocurrió entre ustedes hace un rato.-me quede helada, que le iba a contestar, no quería mostrarme débil frente a ella, el amor no existía para mi, los hombres nunca han sido algo importante en mi vida, solo pasan y ya, además Emmett era su hermano.

**

* * *

**

Waaaa…lo se demore muchísimo,perdónenme!

**Colegio, pruebas,depresión,falta de ideas, poca creatividad échenle la culapa a eso…**

**Este capitulo fue todo Pov de Rose, como espero que sea en la mayoría de ellos…Ya que mi idea es hacer , la típica idea de los adolescentes en la escuela, conociendo nuevos sentimientos y todo eso, pero esta vez teniendo como protagonistas a Rose y a Emm…**

**Me duele ver que no me dejan reviews….por favor pasen…por ultimo para decirme lo mala autora que soy…**

**Otra cosa: si les gustan las historias de Emmett y Rosalie pasen por mi traducción(quien sostiene al bebe) ….hehe y les recomiendo una autora excelente : nunirose , enserio yo adoro sus historias,además es chilena igual que yo…**

**Bueno cuídense…este capitulo es mas largo que los de normalmente…demore muchísimo en escribirlo…espero que les guste.**

**Rosaliehaledecullen las ama**


	14. pijamada

**Cap14: pijamada**

Pov Rosalie:

Durante el camino de vuelta a casa de los Cullen, me limite a hablar con Alice sobre las compras de la tarde, me había prometido a mi misma que no le hablaría a Emmett, no quería hacerlo…

Pasaríamos la noche todos en casa de Alice, según ella había preparado la pijamada del siglo, sus padres no llegarían hasta la madrugada, lo que nos dejaba la mansión a nuestra disposición durante TODA la noche, me da escalofrió de solo pensar lo que pudo haber planeado Alice para una noche sin padres.

-¿Alice? ¿no deberíamos pasar a buscar nuestras pijamas y objetos personales a casa, antes de irnos a la tuya?

-No es necesario, ¿Por qué crees que las obligue a Bella y a ti a comprar esas pijamas en Victoria´s Secrets?, e imagino que… ¿Emmett hiciste lo que te pedí?

-claro, y te digo que no fue nada fácil, Jasper es bastante difícil de convencer… de hecho… es más fácil de amenazar…-dijo divertido, y mirando de reojo a mi hermano, el que solo se limito a gruñir, me pregunto qué le habrán hecho.

-Genial, ves Rose, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. – finalizo Alice, supongo que tendré que creerle, no me queda de otra.

- ¿Alice, de que era el trato que tenían tu y Bella? ese de que Edward debía irse en su carro.-preguntó Emmett, yo también moría de curiosidad pero no había querido hacer la pregunta en vos alta.

-mm… Dije a Bella que si no accedía a irse con Eddy en su auto, la arrastraría al centro comercial un fin de semana completo y la obligaría a comprar lo más provocador de todas las tiendas.-dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿pero por que querías que se fuera con Edward?-pregunto, esta vez Jasper, que al parecer también estaba curioso.

-por dos razones, la primera: para vengarme de Edward, que no quiso ayudarme con mi tarea de Fisicoquímica, las bajas velocidades enloquecen a Eddy, y porque cada vez que Bella esta cerca de mi hermanito se vuelve un tomate ambulante, lo que para mí significa algo.

-eres mala- dijimos Emmett y yo al mismo tiempo, lo que provoco que enrojeciera, voltee mi cabeza hacia la ventana solo para ocultarlo, pero claro, Alice lo había notado.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión, los chicos salieron a la locadora de películas, y nosotras nos quedamos ordenando la sala de juegos, donde pasaríamos la noche.

-Vamos a ver que podemos preparar para comer.-dijo Alice, Bells y yo solo la seguimos.

-¿Alguna de ustedes sabe cocinar? yo no soy muy buena haciéndolo -preguntó mi pequeña amiga, sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

-yo no –respondí sinceramente- es mi hermano quien cocina cuando es necesario, según él soy un peligro en la cocina.-Cuando no había nadie que pudiera cocinarnos, era Jasper quien lo hacía, preparaba platos complicados mientras a mi me mandaba a poner la mesa, o a hacer cosas que me mantuvieran alejada de la cocina.

-yo creo que podría hacer un esfuerzo- habló Bella- pero ustedes tendrían que ayudarme, no voy a hacerlo sola.

-claro, será divertido

- está bien, mientras no me hagan acercarme al fuego- aún estoy traumada con el pequeño accidente que ocasione intentando hacer tostadas, creo que es por eso que Jazzy no me permite acercarme en sus ataques culinarios.

-la verdad, yo tampoco creo ser buena amiga del fuego, mi suerte no me permite acercarme al fuego, ni a nada que pueda provocarme alguna lesión grave- esta vez fue Bella quien habló, provocando que las tres rompiéramos en carcajadas.

- entonces, yo seré la encargada del fuego, Rose de los cuchillos y Bella de las mesclas y preparación. ¡Manos a la obra!- gritó la pixie, parándose encima del mostrador y abriendo uno de los armarios superiores.- tomen delantales y gorros de cocineros, mm… mejor solo los delantales. Estas cosas ya están pasadas de moda.- dijo tirando los blancos gorros a un lado, con una cómica mueca de asco.

Luego de muchas bromas, guerras de salsa, amenazas con cuchillos, masas voladoras y explosiones de harina, nuestra pizza estuvo lista, las tres la observábamos como quien observa a su hijo recién nacido por primera vez, estábamos orgullosas. Alice la coloco en el horno con mucho cuidado, no queríamos que nuestra pequeña sufriera algún accidente. Luego de dos minutos, nos tomo bastante más tiempo de lo normal, meterla al horno, ya que a Alice le daba pena que nuestra obra de arte pasara por el dolor de ser quemada a fuego lento pero luego la convencimos de que para que ella quede aún más hermosa tendría que pasar por eso.

-Pequeña, perdónanos pero así tiene que ser.- se despidió Allie antes de cerrar la puerta del horno.

Tendríamos que esperar 20 minutos, antes de sacar a nuestra creación del "sauna" como prefirió llamarlo Bella, conversábamos en la cocina, cuando escuchamos un ruido, en el jardín trasero de la casa, nos quedamos inmóviles, sin saber qué hacer, los chicos llamarían a la puerta o simplemente abrirían con la llave de Edward o Emmett.

-ay, que haremos, soy muy joven y a la moda para morir- lloriqueo Alice.

-No hay que perder la calma, probablemente se den cuenta de que hay gente en la casa y se vayan. –habló Bells tratando de convencerse a ella misma. Lo que claro no resultó.

-o probablemente se den cuenta de que hay tres hermosas chicas, muertas de miedo en la cocina- se escucho una voz inconfundible: Emmett. – no puedo creer que ya estén asustadas sin siquiera ver la peli que trajimos.

- muy gracioso Emmett, ¿Por qué carajo no usaron la puerta principal?- pregunto exaltada su hermana, con… ¡¿un cuchillo en la mano?!

-ay, tranquila duende, hay que admitir que nuestra intención era asustarlas, pero cuando Edward vio que tenias un cuchillo en la mano, decidimos que no era la mejor de las ideas.- dijo Emmett apuntando el arma en manos de Alice.

-¡ay que graciosos son!- habló sarcástica, aun con ese enorme cuchillo en su pequeña mano.

-¿Qué película trajeron?- preguntó una temerosa Bella.

- "La llamada"- respondió Edward, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-oh- fue todo lo que mi tímida amiga consiguió articular.

- ¿no te gustan las películas de terror? – al parecer Edward estaba disfrutando muchísimo con el sufrimiento de Bella.

- no son mis favoritas.- respondió con la cabeza gacha.

-ay, Bella, no te preocupes es todo mentira. – fue lo único que atine a decir para tranquilizarla, la verdad es que yo también detesto esas películas.

- Hey! No arruines la diversión. –Ese claramente fue Emmett- además siempre las mas aterradores son basadas en historias reales, muajajaja.- termino haciendo una imitación de risa "diabólica".

Tin, tin sonó la campanilla de la cocina, lo que solo significaba una cosa, nuestra pequeña bebe estaba lista.

-¿cocinaron? ¿Comida?-preguntó Emmett, con una mirada de miedo.

-¿ustedes? ¿Alice?- Edward, con la misma mirada.

-¿con fuego? ¿y cosas peligrosas?- mi hermano finalizó el interrogatorio, el mirándome a mi, y Emmett y Edward a Alice, que suerte por Bella.

-¡Bella cocinó y no murió en el intento!-Retiro lo dicho. Emmett se carcajeó un rato para luego volver a su mirada seria.

-¿Cómo sabremos que no tiene nada que pueda matarnos o enviarnos al hospital? con Alice involucrada… - y Edward todavía desconfiando.

- ¿su cocina tiene seguro? Porque me sorprende que no haya habido alguna explosión, o algo digno de llamar a emergencias.- Mi querido hermanito, como sonreía con suficiencia, ya nos tocara a nosotras vengarnos, y la venganza es dulce, muy dulce…

- Bueno, entonces ustedes no comen, pueden ir preparándose algo, en lo que nosotras vemos esa película que trajeron.- me defendí a mí y a mis amigas.

- es cierto, pero creo que van a tener que comprar más ingredientes, porque nosotras ocupamos lo que quedaba.- siguió Bella.

- y tendrán que limpiar la cocina, ya saben: "El ultimo limpia la cocina" es lo que Emmett siempre dice.- Alice tenía razón, la cocina había quedado hecha un asco, luego de nuestras guerras de comida y salsa, creo que fue por eso que ese acabaron los ingredientes.

- Yo no he dicho que no voy a comer.- saltó Emmett, claro el no perdería la oportunidad de comer algo por muy peligroso que ese platillo fuese.

- creo que yo también voy a comer, después de todo lo que me preocupaba era la cocina, la que a mi parecer a salido prácticamente ilesa.- Jasper estaba hambriento.

- supongo que no me queda más opción que comer también.- Edward se rindió, chicas 1 y chicos 0.

-supongo que no.- Vaya, Bella habló sin sonrojarse.

Luego de que ellos acabaran con nuestra bebe, ninguna de las tres fue capaz de comer de ella, pero esos insensibles la aniquilaron en pocos segundos.

Estábamos todos viendo la aterradora película, yo estaba en el sillón a un lado de Emmett, el destino me odia, o tal vez, solo tal vez me ama demasiado. De un momento a otro estaba completamente abrazada a él, con mi cabeza escondida en su pecho, no me di cuenta de cómo acabe en de esa posición pero no fui capaz el miedo me dominó por completo. _Si claro el miedo_.

Cincuenta minutos más tarde la película acabo, me separe de Emmett, bruscamente demasiado para mi gusto, él me quedo mirando entre confundido y divertido, observe a los demás para asegurarme de que nadie hubiese notado mi pequeño desliz, y asi fue, todos estaban demasiado ocupados como para haberlo notado, Edward había abrazado a Bella, tratando de calmarla, en un acto de sincera amistad, Por su parte Alice se había quedado dormida sobre el hombro de mi hermano, y lo pillé mirándola con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

-¿ya terminó?- pregunto Bella, sonrojada al separarse de Edward.

-si.- la respuesta de este, fue dura y un poco agresiva, supongo que es esa su manera de demostrar vergüenza.

- ¿y ahora qué hacemos? – pregunte, la verdad no recordaba la última vez a la que había ido a una pijamada, en mi antigua ciudad no tenía muchas amigas, o mejor dicho, no tenia amigas.

- ¡verdad o reto!- grito la pixie, al despertarse, todos quedamos con cara de WTF!, se suponía que estaba durmiendo.

- no Alice, ni lo sueñes.- Al parecer Bella todavía no se tocaba, nunca podrá llevarle la contra a Alice, es Alice.

Diez minutos después estábamos todos en sentados en circulo en los cojines que nosotras habían os ordenado horas atrás.

- Bien, yo comienzo – saltó Alice.

- ¿Por qué tu? –preguntó Edward siempre llevando la contra.

- porque yo lo dije primero.- contesto Alli para luego sacarle la lengua de manera infantil.

- ¡la van a girar o no!- pregunte, apuntando la botella.

-oh, claro – dicho esto, giró la botella y esta paró apuntando a Bella.

- bueno Bella, ¿verdad o reto?- la pobre se veía nerviosa e inquieta.

- verdad.- susurro

- ok, déjame pensar, ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que besaste a un chico?- pregunto Alice, moviendo sugestivamente las cejas.

-nunca… - dijo en un murmullo apenas inaudible.

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¡no puedes estar hablando enserio! – gritó Alice – No te preocupes, yo voy a ayudarte para…

-¡Alice! Es solo una pregunta por vez.- Edward se veía extraño.

- Bien… Bells es tu turno.

Bella giro nuevamente la botella y esta fue a parar a las piernas de Jasper, el que se veía absolutamente divertido.

-vale Bella, dame un reto.

- ¡Alto!, ¡nueva regla! Solo pueden pedir reto una vez. Jazz ya perdiste el tuyo.

-Alice, ¿Por qué eres tu quien decide todo? Eso no es justo- dijo Emmett haciendo berrinche.

- la vida no es justa hermanito.

-bueno regresando al juego, Jasper tienes que beber todo un vaso con ese trago de allá de un sorbo.- Dijo Bella emocionada.

- Bien, que fácil Bella.- mi hermano era muy bueno, resistiendo al alcohol por lo que no significaba un gran reto para él.

Al cabo de unos segundos había terminado con el vaso lleno de Whisky, y fue su turno de mover la botella la que acabo apuntando a Edward, quien se mantuvo serio todo el tiempo.

-verdad- dijo este.

-bien, ¿Cuándo fue tu primera borrachera y como fue?

- solo he tenido una, en el pasado cumpleaños de Riley, creo que había bebido tanto que Riley me encontró en el tejado, al otro día.

-vaya… de veras fue fuerte. Es tu turno.- Edward giro la botella de modo que apunto a su propio hermano. Emmett estaba sonriéndole, con esa sonrisa que tiene cuando alguien le pone un reto, un desafio, una apuesta. Sonrisa que yo adoraba y que tendría que aprender a odiar.

- elijo verdad, aunque dudo que haya algo de mí que no sepas, soy un libro abierto.

–probablemente lo eres, pero de seguro tienes algún secreto bien guardado por ahí.

-dispara entonces. -sonrió.

-¿te has enamorado alguna vez?- la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Emmett, quien cambio su sonrisa por una mueca, la respuesta me asustaba, no sabia que esperar.

- No me lo esperaba de ti Edward…yo… no lo se.-sus ojos demostraban que estaba siendo sincero, o eso es lo que yo interprete, no sé si porque realmente era así o porque era lo que yo quería creer.

- supongo que te creo.- sentencio quien hizo la pregunta. La botella apuntó a Bella, pero acordamos que tenían que pasar todos antes de que se repitiera, para alivio de Bella ya que la cara que esta coloco al darse cuenta de quien haría la pregunta, era digna de una película de terror.

-Bien hermanita, ¿verdad o reto?- Alice se veía confiada.

-reto

- genial, tienes que subir y ponerte un vestido que te guste mucho y tirarte a la piscina con él.

-Olvídalo Emmett, no voy a hacer eso, sería como un delito a la moda. Yo simplemente no puedo, no voy a hacerlo.

- Tienes que hacerlo, o el castigo será peor.

-Te odio Cullen, te advierto, no te descuides, me las vas a pagar.

-huy, que miedo – Emm se burlo y señalo hacia la escalera. A los pocos minutos bajo Alice con cara de funeral, traía un Armani. Admiraba a Alice yo jamás podría hacerlo, Emmett pagaría caro de eso estaba segura.

Después de que Alice salto a la piscina e intentara empujar a su hermano a esta, regresamos al juego.

-Rose eres la única que falta para que hayan pasado todos, por lo que no tiene sentido que gire la botella. ¿Verdad o reto?

- Elijo verdad.-Alice me daba miedo, me preocupaba lo que podría preguntarme, estaba enojada lo que hacía que me dieran ganas de correr y de haber pedido un reto.

-¿eres virgen?- rata traidora, yo ya se lo había dicho, ¿con qué sentido me lo pregunta frente a todos, de mi hermano de…Emmett?

-si, lo soy- me había sonrojado, jamás pensé en admitir una cosa así frente a Jazzy. _Oh ¿a quién quiero engañar?, jamás pensé en admitir una cosa así frente a ÉL. _Podía sentir su mirada inquisidora pegada en mi cara, en mis ojos, lo que claro provoco que mi sonrojo aumentara, Alice sabría lo que es venganza, como que me llamo Rosalie Hale.

Gire la botella y ¿en quien cayó? En Emmett Cullen, vaya hoy es mi día de suerte.

-verdad-me miró como lo había hecho antes de besar a Heidi, había una pregunta, una que en realidad necesitaba hacer, pero que yo sabía, la respuesta podría dolerme.

-¿Qué sientes por Heidi?- pregunte mirándolo a los ojos. Sin sonrojarme, y con un nudo en mi pecho.

-mm… Nada. Solo me divierto.- era obvio que la pregunta no lo tomó por sorpresa, él bien sabía que me gustaba, la sonrisa traviesa que atravesó su rostro, probablemente porque el mío le daba a entender lo aliviada que me sentía por su respuesta, me lo afirmaba todo.

La botella paró en Bella, esta vez no se salvaría, pobrecita.

-reto, y que sea rápido, Emmett te lo ruego no me hagas hacer nada que…

-shh, calla Bells, seré yo quien dirá lo que tienes que hacer.- la pobrecita tenía una la cara de perrito a medio morir. Realmente daba pena.

- Iras al cuarto de Edward y traerás el bóxer o sunga, que más te guste, en… la boca.

-Te volviste loco, no lo haré, prefiero saltar de un precipicio.

-bah, Bella pudo haber sido peor…

-Bells creo que es mejor que lo hagas-Dijo Alice, quien aun sufría por su vestido.- no te preocupes si gustas, puedes ayudarme con la venganza hacia mi querido hermanito.- terminó lanzando una mirada asesina al susodicho y haciendo un gesto de amenaza con las manos, a lo que su _hermoso_ hermano contesto poniéndose la mano en el corazón dramáticamente.

-claro que te ayudare.

-pero antes Bella… La habitación de Eddy está arriba tercera puerta a la derecha, que lo disfrutes.- Bella subió los escalones a zancadas. Lo que claro hizo reír más a Emmett.

Quince muy aburridos minutos después, Bella bajo las escaleras con un bóxer, en la boca. Todos a excepción de ella nos reímos, incluso Edward estaba divertido ahora. Muchas carcajadas más tarde, continuamos él juego y a Bella le tocó preguntar a Alice quien tendría que responder verdad.

-bien Alice, ¿Estas enamorada de tu actual novio?- la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la duende. De reojo observe a mi hermano, quien se veía muy atento a lo que Alice podría responder.

-No, creía que lo estaba pero, hace unos días me di cuenta de que estaba engañada. Ahora podemos seguir.- Se veía nerviosa, como jamás la había visto, la botella apuntó a Jasper, al que también le tocaba verdad.

-¿me odias?-pregunto con la cabeza gacha y en un murmullo.

-no, no puedo odiarte Alice, eres…-Pareció percatarse de las miradas inquisidores de todos los presentes, por lo que regresó de su romántico discurso a uno de simple amistad, mi hermano a veces es un completo idiota.-una gran amiga, divertida y tierna, realmente valoro tu amistad Alice.

- es bueno escuchar eso.- Alice le regalo una sonrisa nada convincente, mas aun así regresamos al juego, era el turno de Edward.

-reto.

- Lame la oreja de Bella.-Bella se sonrojo, y taladró a Jasper con la mirada, pero obvio no había sido Jasper el de la idea, fue Alice quien le soplo el reto a mi hermanito, sería su venganza.

Cuando Edward cumplió su reto, pensé que Bella estaba teniendo una crisis, estaba como petrificada, pobrecita.

-me aburrí-grito Allie-¡jugaremos siete minutos en el cielo!

-¡no!- gritamos los cinco, pero ya era tarde, Alice ya lo había planeado.

* * *

**_Hola he vuelto, sé que no merezco su perdón, pero había perdido TODA mi inspiración, absolutamente toda._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo enserio me costó muchísimo hacerlo… Necesito saber que les pareció, por favor dejen reviews._**

**_Gracias a todas las que me han dejado esos lindos reviews son muy lindas._**

**_Pasen por mis otras historias, son todas de Emmett y Rose, generalmente publico más seguido ahí, porque son traducciones y no necesito de inspiración._**

**_Besos, cuídense_**

**_xoxo_**

**_RosalieHaledeCullen_**


	15. Corazón roto

**Los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.**

* * *

**un nuevo sentimiento**

**Cap 15: Corazón roto**

**Pov Rosalie:**

-Alice, realmente no quiero jugar.-Bella estaba avergonzada, nerviosa y hasta asustada.

-Es verdad, además no sería muy interesante…-dije obviamente nada convencida, ya que conociendo a Alice, haría que me tocara con Emmett.

-Este es incluso más interesante que los siete minutos en el paraíso, porque es obligación gravar lo que pase ahí dentro.-dijo la pixie con una sonrisa realmente diabólica en el rostro.

-¿realmente quieres gravar lo que tu y mi hermano hagan ahí dentro?- su cara se transformo ante mi insinuación, probablemente no había pensado en eso.

-mm... No, no quiero que me filmen con Jasper, pero de todas maneras él no es el único hombre aquí.

-Alice, los otros dos hombres presentes son TUS hermanos.-dije haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Como sea, jugaremos igual, les guste o no.-amenazó, mirando particularmente a la sonrojada Bella.

-está bien Alice.-dijimos al unísono Bella y yo.

Los chicos estaban en la sala de juegos, y nosotras en la cocina, nos habíamos separado de ellos, para intentar convencer a Alice de no jugar, con la escusa de venir por más palomitas.

-¿Por qué demoran tanto?-gritó Emmett.

-Porque queremos demorarnos.-devolvió Alice.

-Alice, por favor apúrense, tenemos hambre.- siguió Edward.

-bueno vamos, chicas.- dijo mi pequeña amiga saliendo de la cocina con dos grandes recipientes llenos de palomitas. Nosotras la seguimos.

-¡que emocionados están por jugar!-dijo sentándose, en un gran cojín, capturando uno de los recipientes solo para ella.-vale, lo de filmar lo que pase adentro, no va...-dijo rápido, los chicos se miraron con cara de no entender nada y Bella y yo suspiramos aliviadas.-y obviamente tampoco haremos eso de vendarnos los ojos, es demasiado aburrido.

-¿Quién va primero?-preguntó Alice. Antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo para contestar gritó -Bella.

-Alice, yo no…-se detuvo al ver la cara de Alice- Sí por eso decía que yo iba primero.-se retracto, lo que nos hizo carcajearnos a todos.

-Edward, entra con ella-mandó su hermana, Edward murmuro enojado algo inaudible y entró al pequeño cuarto de baño, que haría de armario en nuestro juego, seguido por Bella.

Pasaron siete minutos y Alice gritó, Bella salió corriendo fuera del pequeño baño, completamente sonrojada.

-Ahora yo escojo.-dijo Bella, después de pasar de su transe-Jasper y Alice.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el baño. Edward y Emmett se veían desconfiados, eran muy sobreprotectores, igual que Jasper.

Salieron tomados de la mano, cuando vieron nuestras miradas sorprendidas, se separaron, y se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos cojines.

-Rose, no creo que sea necesario que diga que tu eres la que sigue.-dijo Alice, malévolamente.

-No, no es necesario.-dije caminando al baño, con la cabeza gacha y pensando en lo que haría con Emmett.

-¿Emmy, hermanito que estas esperando?-escuche que preguntaba el duende con esa voz dulce y diabólica.

-mm… ya voy.- sentí como mis manos y mis piernas temblaban, al escuchar eso ultimo. no estaba lista para estar sola con Emmett en un cuarto de baño de 2x2.

-hola- dijo cerrando la puerta tras él, dejándonos a oscuras en el pequeño cuarto.

-hola.- respondí, demasiado tímida para mi gusto.

-siento lo de esta tarde.-dijo, yo no sabia si se refería a lo de Heidi o a lo que me dijo antes de entrar al centro comercial.

-no sé de qué me estás hablando- mi voz sonaba segura de nuevo.

-no quería hacerte enojar.-sonaba sincero, y eso me conmovió, pero mi orgullo era demasiado alto, como para perdonarlo solo por esas palabras de disculpa.

-me alegra que te arrepientas.-dije sin mirarlo, estaba muy oscuro, pero aún así yo sabia perfectamente donde encontrar su mirada, esa hermosa mirada.

-Rosalie- el me tomo de las manos. Esta vez nuestros ojos se encontraron.-hay algo que quiero hacer hace mucho tiempo. ¿me permites hacerlo?

- no sé de que hablas.- o eso era lo que yo creía.

Sin más ni menos me besó, sus labios eran suaves, dulces... Nos hundimos en un beso, lindo, cargado de sentimiento, por lo menos de mi parte, Jamás me habían besado de esa manera, me gustaba y me gustaba mucho.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, hasta que nos separamos.

-¿Por qué me besaste?-pregunté, necesitaba saber si él sentía lo mismo que yo.

-yo… bueno… Rose-estaba nervioso, eso significaba algo ¿o no?-fue un impulso…-yo no esperaba esa respuesta, ¿para él yo solo era un juego entonces? ¿era una más de sus tantas conquistas? Me dolía pensarlo.

-un impulso-repetí, enojada, triste y decepcionada.

-si solo eso…-continuó él, agrandando el agujero que yo sentía, se había hecho en mi corazón

-quiero que sepas, que yo no soy como Heidi y las otras niñitas oxigenadas y sin cerebros con las que sueles acostarte.-le dije , indignada- los hombres como tú, me dan asco.-contuve mi voz, que se estaba quebrando, el no lo noto.

-si te doy tanto asco ¿Por qué me devolviste él beso?-preguntó, yo no respondí.-dices ser diferente, pero al final eres igual a ellas, o peor.

Me dolieron sus palabras, ¿Quién se creía él para hablarme así?

-No me conoces, Tu no eres nadie para venir a hablarme así-le dije llena de rabia, otra vez Emmett Cullen me había decepcionado.

-No, no necesito conocerte, para saber cómo eres, pero en algo tienes razón…-dijo tomándome fuertemente de mi brazo, obligándome a pararme frente a él.- ¿sabes porque eres diferente?-su voz estaba cargada de rabia.

Yo seguía sin responder, si hablaba en cualquier momento me rompería, y no quería que él me viese frágil e inmune ante sus palabras.

-porque te haces la santa, la niñita virginal, cuando en realidad eres igual de zorra que las chicas a las que tanto desprecias.-con eso aflojo un poco su agarre, y yo no soporte más, me solté como pude de él y salí del cuarto de baño, dejándolo a él y a mi corazón atrás.

-¿Rose que…-comenzó Alice pero yo no la deje terminar, corrí a su cuarto a buscar mis cosas para irme a casa, no quería volver a ver a Emmett, al menos no hoy.

Estaba en el cuarto de Alice, lista para salir. Cuando sentí la puerta abrirse, eran Alice y Bella. Se veían preocupadas, algo que realmente me conmovió, yo nunca tuve amigas que se preocuparan por mí, antes solo era yo.

-Rose ¿estas bien?-pregunto Bella. Caminando a mi lado. Yo solo asentí.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Alice también se acerco a mí y ambas se sentaron en la cama de Alice, mirándome.

-Emmett…-fue lo único que dije, su nombre me hacia mal, no quería recordar lo que me había dicho, nadie nunca me había tratado así antes. Nadie que me importara.

-¿Qué hizo ese idiota ahora?- Alice se veía enojada, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar decididamente a la puerta, cuando me di cuenta de lo que planeaba hacer.

Yo corrí hacia ella, tapándole el paso.

-Alice no, realmente no me importa.-dije mirando al suelo, en un susurro.-No quiero que le digas nada, no quiero que él sepa que sus palabras me afectaron.-eso era claramente idiota de mi parte, puesto a que yo había dejado en evidencia que sus palabras me hirieron.

-Está bien, Rose.-Alice me abrazó, y sentí que Bella también se unía al abrazo.-pero quiero que sepas que estamos aquí para apoyarte.-dijo, y con eso mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Decidimos pasar la noche las tres en el cuarto de Alice, los chicos no se habían aparecido, lo que yo agradecía bastante, aunque sabía que del interrogatorio de mi hermano no me iba a librar.

Les conté a Alice y Bella todo lo que Emmett me había dicho después y antes del beso, y obviamente no pude saltarme esa parte, por mucho que quise hacerlo. Alice estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, cuando termine de contarles lo que su hermano me había hecho, según ella no entendía que era lo que le pasaba Emmett. Y yo la verdad no entendía como le sorprendía tanto la actitud de su hermano.

**Emmett POv:**

Cuando la vi salir corriendo del baño, dejándome a mi solo, me sentí el peor hombre del mundo por hacerla llorar, pero me daba rabia e impotencia el no saber qué era lo que me pasaba cuando estaba con Rosalie Hale, yo no estaba acostumbrado a los sentimientos, y lo que ella me hacía sentir era una mescla de sentimientos nuevos, algo que realmente me asustaba.

-¿¡QUE CARAJO LE HICISTE A MI HERMANITA!?-grito Jasper. Venia echo furia hacia mí. Edward le detuvo.

-Jasper estoy seguro que Emmett tiene una buena explicación ¿no es así Emmett?-preguntó Edward mirándome con suplica.

Las chicas habían ido a la habitación de Alice, seguramente a ver como estaba Rosalie.

-No, no la tengo.-dije, me disponía a subir a mi habitación cuando sentí un dolor punzante en mi hombro izquierdo, me voltee a ver. Jasper había logrado zafarse de Edward y me había golpeado. Yo no iba a devolverle el golpe, uno: porque era mi amigo y dos. Porque probablemente me lo merecía.

-Jasper no voy a golpearte.-le dije cuando vi que este estaba listo para iniciar una pelea.

-Escúchame bien Emmett, ¡No te acerques a mi hermana! ¡No quiero que ella sufra y menos por tu culpa!-me dijo enojado.

- No te preocupes no me voy a acercar a ella, me dejo muy claro que le doy asco- hablé con dolor al recordar sus palabras.

-más te vale, y si te dijo eso, estoy seguro que tiene que haber un motivo.- Jasper estaba muy enojado, hermana había roto la promesa que habíamos hecho horas atrás.

**Flash back on**

_-Jasper, ¿Qué es lo que te traes con mi hermana?-preguntó Edward, celoso, él y yo habíamos visto como ambos intercambiaban miradas y se ponían nerviosos cada vez que se miraban._

_-Nada, no es nada chicos-dijo nervioso_

_-más te vale, porque con nuestra hermana nadie se mete sin tener que vérselas con nosotros.-dije recordando lo que le habíamos hecho al novio de Alice y él por qué ya no éramos amigos._

_-si, los entiendo, tampoco me gustaría que ninguno de mis amigos se metiera con Mi hermana-cuando dijo esto, se me heló la sangre y sentí que palidecía, si yo no quería que Jasper se acercara a mi hermanita, como mínimo yo tendría que hacer lo mismo._

_-¿Qué tal si hacemos una promesa?-preguntó Edward. Bravo Edward._

_-está bien.-habló Jasper, muy animado._

_-si, supongo que seria lo mejor.-dije nada convencido, sabiendo que me estaba metiendo en un gran lio._

_-bien entonces, ninguno de nosotros se involucrara de ninguna manera fuera de la amistad, con alguna de nuestras hermanas, entiéndase por Rosalie y Alice.-Dijo Edward, _como diablos podía ser tan idiota, que no se daba cuenta del bombón que era Rosalie.

_-trato.-dijimos Jasper y yo al mismo tiempo._

**Flash back off**

….

Ya han pasado tres semanas desde, la desastrosa noche que pasamos los seis en casa, Alice y Felix habían terminado, no sé por qué. Mi hermana desde ese día ya no se sentaba con nosotros.

Rosalie, Bella y Alice se sentaban en una mesa un tanto alejad de nosotros, Jasper de vez en cuando las acompañaba. La mesa de las chicas siempre estaba rodeada de idiotas babosos, ninguna les hacia caso.

Me encontraba caminando hacia mi casillero, para sacar mis libros de química, cuando vi a Rosalie recargada en un pilar frente a los casilleros conversando animadamente con Royce King, la sangre me hirvió. Recordé sus palabras: _quiero que sepas, que yo no soy como Heidi y las otras niñitas oxigenadas y sin cerebro con las que sueles acostarte. _Y ahí estaba ella entregándose en bandeja al baboso ese. Me quede viéndolos varios minutos hasta que se despidieron y el idiota ese, se alejo. Sin embargo los azules ojos de Rosalie encontraron los míos, nos quedamos mirando un rato, cuando ella desvió la mirada y caminó rápidamente al salón de química.

-Buenos Días, clase- saludó animadamente el profesor.

-Buenos Días.

-hoy vamos a comenzar la unidad de reacciones químicas. Esta unidad equivale al cincuenta por ciento del semestre, y la trabajaremos durante aproximadamente tres meses. Ahora quiero que se ubiquen en parejas.- se escucharon muchos "hey, seamos juntos" y otras oraciones de chicos buscando compañeros, cuando el profesor gritó:-Yo voy a ser quien elija las parejas. Parejas que van a mantener hasta el término de la unidad.-obviamente no se hicieron esperar los abucheos hacia el profesor, pero todos callaron cuando golpeó fuertemente el libro de clase contra la mesa.

- Stuart y Simon… Stevenson y Evans…-siguió sin orden especifico hasta que me nombró.- Cullen y…Hale.-mi corazón se detuvo un momento y desvié mi mirada del profesor hacia Rosalie que se sentaba detrás, ella solo miraba con rabia al calvo profesor que seguía nombrando a las parejas.

Cuando acabó, todos excepto Rosalie y yo estaban alineados con sus parejas. Y el profesor lo notó.

-Señorita Hale, Señor Cullen, ¿Qué parte de ubíquense en parejas no entendieron?-pregunto, haciendo que toda la clase dejara de hacer lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo para mirarnos.

-Profesor,¿ no podemos cambiar de parejas?-preguntó ella dulcemente, con una mirada llena de odio hacia él.

-lo siento señorita Hale, pero eso es imposible, las parejas fueron meticulosamente escogidas.

-pero…-intente dialogar con el idiota que teníamos por profesor pero no me dejo continuar.

-además lo único que tienen que hacer son los trabajos prácticos de la clase, no les estoy pidiendo que repueblen la tierra o algo por el estilo.-dijo riéndose solo puesto que a nadie le hacía gracia su broma.-bueno, ¿Qué esperan? ¡a trabajar!

Rosalie se sentó a mi lado y no me miró, estaba atenta a cada palabra que el profesor decía. Nunca la había visito poner tanta atención en alguna clase, era obvio que lo hacía solo para ignorarme, y estaba funcionando.

-ahora quiero que mesclen el sulfato de cobre en el agua.-ordenó el profesor.- deben anotar todo lo que ocurre en la reacción, ya que después harán una composición escrita de todas las reacciones que observemos en estos próximos tres meses.

Todos se pusieron a trabajar, Rosalie tomó el vaso precipitado que contenía el cobre y lo vacio en el agua.

-¿podrías encender la llama?, por favor-pidió, ya que yo era el que estaba más cerca del fuego. Su voz era fría.

-no hay problema. -Respondí tímido, y la encendí, solo ella podía hacer que yo me comportase así.

-bien, ahora solo hay que esperar.-dijo mirando la mescla.- ¿podrías ser tu quien anote lo que ocurre?-pregunto esta vez mirando hacia abajo.

-si, yo lo haré.

No compartimos mucho más, solo hablamos lo necesario para hacer nuestra reacción y nada más, Rosalie y yo no nos hablábamos desde el incidente en mi casa. Por lo que en el fondo de mi corazón le estaba muy agradecido al profesor de habernos colocado como pareja por tres meses, solo para escuchar la voz de Rosalie.

* * *

Ay que les pareció, vaya si que me costó inspirarme pero lo logré, Yo se que demoré mucho y que no tengo perdón, es que la inspiración que tenia para esta historia se había ido de vacaciones sin avisarme.

**SOY PESIMA EN QUIMICA**, por lo que espero que entiendan que si coloque algo mal o absurdo, no me maten, Es que enserio esa materia se me da pésimo. Me van a creer que casi repeti el curso tan solo por química, ni siquiera en portugués me fue así de mal. Jajaja bueno...si Kellan supiera estaría decepcionado de mí, por él me comprometi este año a solo sacar 100 en química (haber si lo logro)

**GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS**

Yo se que muchas chicas pensaron que la historia estaba terminada, perdonen por eso, no fue mi intención dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo

**GEMUKII:** como vez me inspire de nuevo jaja, este capitulo te lo dedico a ti, y muchas gracias por tus reviews enserio, sii me encantaría que me ayudes con ideas para mi historia, realmente las necesito, otra cosa ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE TE GUSTE LA IDEA DE ESCRIBIR DE EMMETT Y ROSE, realmente faltan historias de ellos, yo amo esta pareja muuucho y voy a intentar ayudarte a crear una cuenta mira( la verdad yo no me acuerdo mucho): tienes que ir a sign up (arriba en la barrita azul que dice fanfiction) y supongo que hay te dan las instrucciones, me encantaría ayudarte más pero, SOY UN ASCO PARA LA TECNOLOGIA.

**mis historias: **comenzé una historia nueva** (obviamente de ROSE Y EMM) se llama un **angel caído, mi angel caído****, **paseen por ahí y échenle un vistazó, a mi realmente me gusta como ha quedado. / **En marzo comienzo a traducir la segunda temporada de please open your eyes** ( me ha dejado muy triste que nadie comentó el ultimo cap)se llama **WHAT IT TAKES** y realmente se viene con todo.

**Y ahora publicidad : **esta historia la lei ayer (EMMETT/ROSE) y me encantó tiene solo dos cap, pero la idea me gusta, se llama : **una vida vacia sin ti**, pasen y léanla esta muy buena y déjenle reviews a la chica, ya que me sorprendió que solo tuviese mi review (**esta en mis favoritos)**

Déjenme un review del capitulo y de la historia, su opinión es muy importante para mi, y recuerden que para dejarme un review **no es necesario tener una cuenta en fanfiction**, no cuesta nada decir: **_hola yo leí la historia._**

**RosalieHaledeCullen**

**xoxo**


	16. ¿Empleo?

Los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews son muy lindas por dejarlos, me hacen mi dia…

-**Lou Malfoy:** Eu sei que voce é brasileira, nao precisa comentar em español, eu entendo melhor o portugués do que escrevo XD…

-**Hoolaa:** que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, aqui tienes un nuevo capitulo

-**Adictedtohause:** si, ambos se han herido mucho, ya veras que ocurre con el tiempo…

**-Gemukilovemmett:**hola niña, aquí un cap nuevo, espero que te guste.

-**Anahi 1612:** a todas les hizo enojar Emm con lo que le dijo a Rose, pero no me lo odien, si él es tan lindo.

**

* * *

**

un nuevo sentimiento

**Cap 16: ¿Empleo?**

**Rosalie Pov:**

-El profesor de química realmente me odia.-le comenté a Bella, mientras caminábamos a nuestra clase de geografía.

-no es tan malo, pudo haber sido peor.- dijo escondiendo una risita.

-¿a si? ¿Cómo?-no se me ocurría que podía ser peor que ser la compañera de laboratorio de Emmett por tres meses.

-mm...- Mi amiga permaneció callada, mirándome con diversión.-lo siento, no se me ocurre.

-¿se puede saber por qué te parece tan gracioso?- pregunté sin mucha paciencia.

-porque es la prueba de que están destinados a estar juntos.- ahora no paraba de reír. Yo seguía sin encontrarle gracia alguna a la situación.

-Bella, sonaste como Alice, eso es preocupante.-ahora yo estaba sonriendo, ante la cara de confusión de mi amiga.

-No, es cierto… Bueno tal vez si, tal vez Ali si tenga razón acerca de Emmett y…-comenzó, pero yo no quería volver a escuchar eso.

-claro que no, además si eso fuera cierto lo que el pequeño duende dice acerca de ti y Eddy también debería ser verdad ¿no es así?- me felicité, la cara de Bella no tenia precio.

-vale… tienes razón.

-genial, ahí hay lugar para las dos, es nuestro día de suerte.-dijo Bella muy animada al momento en que entramos al salón.

-no es genial, mira quien está delante…-susurre en el oído de Bells, cuando me percaté de quienes eran los alumnos que ocupaban los lugares que estaban justo delante del "nuestro"

-oh, tienes razón… Creo que tendremos que sentarnos separadas entonces.-Bella comenzó a caminar a un asiento desocupado, que estaba pegado a la ventana muy lejos de donde yo tendría que sentarme, para evitar al par de idiotas.

-¡hey! ¡Alto ahí pequeño saltamontes!-la agarré de la mochila que cargaba en su espalda, impidiéndole alejarse.

-¿Qué? ¿tu quieres sentarte ahí?-pregunto con inocencia. Yo solo sonreí.

-claro que no… ti no te vas a ninguna parte sola, vamos a sentarnos juntas en ese lugar.-dije tirándola del brazo, hacia donde estaban los lugares que Bella había visto.

-¿te volviste loca? ¿Es que acaso no viste como nos miraron cuando entramos al salón?-pregunto llena de miedo, a lo que yo la voltee a mirar.

-Enserio, no me interesa como nos hayan mirado, Bella, vamos a sentarnos aquí y punto.-dije lo ultimo tirando mi mochila en MI lugar, Bella me siguió, siempre cautelosa.

-¿van a sentarse aquí?- Chilló Heidi, mirándonos con cara de asco. _¿Quién se cree ESA que es para mirarme asi?_

-eso parece ¿no?-contesté, _¿es que caso no era obvio?_

-No me cont…-comenzó. Cuando la profesora la mando a callarse y a voltearse para mirarla.

Después de treinta minutos de clase, la profesora nos hizo resolver las preguntas que estaban en el libro de texto. Bella y yo hacíamos un gran equipo, yo era buena en esta materia.

-Hey ustedes dos…-las zorras se habían volteado hacia nosotras, otra vez.

-¿Qué?- Contesté aburrida.

-No se metan con nuestros chicos, los Cullen son nuestros.-yo iba a protestar, pero Bella habló primero.

-¿Qué? ¿de qué están hablando? Nosotras nunca…-ella hablo despacio y con enojo.

-no te hagas Isabella, y tu Hale.-habló Tania.-sabemos perfectamente la clase de chicas que son ustedes.

- ¿Y como se supone que somos?- Heidi y Tania nos han molestado a Bella y a mí, desde que entramos a la escuela, y nos hicimos amigas de Alice y los chicos, pero esta última semana ha sido mucho peor.

- unas perras, que se creen lo mejor que hay en la tierra, cuando no lo son.-continuó Heidi. _¿Estaban hablando de nosotras o de ellas mismas?_

_-_ Nosotras no somos como ustedes.-les dije, reprimiendo mis ganas de golpearle su cara plastificada.

-oh Por favor, Rosalie, tu eres una completa puta, te has ofrecido a todos los chicos de la escuela, pero a nadie le interesas, nosotras somos MUCHO MEJORES QUE TU.-estaba loca si creía que yo le creería algo así. Cuando le iba a contestar Bella habló.

-ustedes no nos conocen, Rosalie es linda y nunca se ofrecería a nadie, eso es trabajo de ustedes dos.- realmente me impresiono_, Bells es tan tierna._

-y tu Isabella, deja ya de hacerte la mosquita muerta, nadie te cree… Eres un patito feo con disfraz de cisne, nunca vas a poder competir con alguien como Heidi y yo.- terminó Tania. Bella tenía sus ojos empañados, pero permitió que sus lagrimas la delataran.

-ustedes no son competencia para nadie- dije dando por finalizada nuestra discusión, Al mismo tiempo en que la campana de terminó del día escolar, sonara.

Bella y yo salimos del salón, abrazadas, y felicitándonos mutuamente por nuestra actuación.

**Alice pov:**

El mundo me odia. Tenia esta clase con Felix, mi ex -novio y Jasper, el chico que no puedo sacar de mi cabeza desde el primer día en que lo vi.

Yo estaba sentada con Angela, una chica tímida y simpática que había conocido cuando mis hermanos y yo nos mudamos aquí, su madre era la presidenta del club de jardinería al que Esme pertenecía.

-Felix, no deja de mirarte.-susurro, mientras yo miraba disimuladamente en dirección a él.

-lo sé, es tan molesto.-comente, ya harta de sus celos y sospechas, que por cierto, eran verdaderas.

-¿entonces? ¿no van a regresar?-preguntó, toda la escuela sabía que Felix y yo habíamos terminado

-nop.-conteste

-lo siento mucho- realmente se veía sincera.

-oh, no, yo no… cortamos por lo sano, supongo que ya no había amor.-no podía decir si Felix sentía lo mismo, pero eso era lo que yo pensaba.

-bueno, si tu lo dices.-me sonrió, y se volteo a ver al profesor hablar.

Al sonar la campana, corrí fuera de la sala, no quería hablar con Felix.

-Hey espera.-Jasper me tomó el brazo, cuando me alcanzó. No lo había visto venir, probablemente estaba demasiado ocupada en cómo deshacerme de mi ex –novio.

-Lo siento, no te vi.- Jazz me sonrió.-te extrañe, ¿Cuándo crees que debamos decirles a los demás que estamos juntos?-pregunté, yo no había querido hacerlo público por Felix, pero ahora no me importaba, yo quería estar con Jasper y que todos supieran que era mío. Y Jazz no había querido decir nada a causa de un estúpido trato que había hecho con los idiotas de mis hermanos.

-No estoy seguro, yo también quiero que todos sepan que te amo, y que eres mía, pero no sé cómo podrían reaccionar tus hermanos, no quiero perder su amistad.-dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-no te preocupes por eso, tu eres MI novio no de ellos, y te tendrán que aceptar si o si, como que me llamó Alice Cullen.-dije apretándole fuerte la mano.

**Bella pov**

Estaba abriendo la puerta de mi camioneta, para finalmente irme a casa, cuando alguien me habló, me voltee a verlo.

-Siento lo doy Bella.-Edward Cullen estaba apoyado en mi camioneta, mirándome con esa sonrisa torcida, que solo él posee.

-no sé de qué estás hablando Cullen.-dije sin mirarlo, para no perder la seguridad que tenía el día de hoy. Al parecer juntarme con Ali y Rose me había ayudado mucho. Me subí a mi camioneta ignorándolo. No resultó, en un segundo él estaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-no me ignores.-estaba molesto.-nadie me ignora, y menos alguien como tú.

-primero que nada nadie te invito a subirte, a si que anda bajándote de mi carro, y por último, estoy alta de ti y de tus disculpas.-intente evitar que mis lágrimas corrieran por mi rostro en vano.

-Bella yo lo siento, de veras, es solo que a veces no mido mis palabras, no pienso lo que digo…yo…-lo corté, no me interesaba escuchar su discurso una vez más.

-no te creo, ahora bájate y déjame en paz.-le dije sin mirarlo, no quería que me viera llorar.

-bien.-se bajó y arranque mi carro, pensando en Edward e intentando entender por qué me trataba así.

**Rosalie POV**

Al salir de la escuela me dirigí a un taller que había visto días atrás a las afueras de Forks. Hacia muchos días que la idea de tener un trabajo y ganar mi propio dinero estaba en mi cabeza, yo no quería seguir dependiendo de ellos. Jasper y yo nunca les importamos, lo único que nos han dado ha sido dinero, nada de cariño, apoyo, o cualquiera de esas cosas no materiales que un padre y una madre te pueden entregar. Por lo que, si me conseguía un trabajo, tendría mi propio dinero y ya no serian necesarios en mi vida, además necesito mantener mi mente alejada de Emmett.

Y aquí estoy frente a un taller, siempre me han dicho que las mujeres no saben nada de carros, y yo siempre he probado lo contrario se tanto y más que cualquier hombre.

-Hola-saludo un chico, que a juzgar por su apariencia tenía unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, él trabajaba aquí, puesto a que llevaba un overol con el nombre del pequeño taller.-¿puedo ayudarla en algo, señorita?

-he…si-dije devolviéndole una sonrisa.-estoy aquí por el anuncio.

-oh…¿por el anuncio de empleo?-preguntó entre divertido y confundido.

-si ¿hay algún problema?-no me gustaba que juzgaran mis conocimientos de automóviles solo por mi apariencia y mi sexo, sin siquiera conocerme.

-vaya…supongo que no esperaba esto.-me sonrió.-acompáñame.-lo seguí, hasta un pequeño escritorio, donde estaba sentado un señor de edad con cara gentil.

-Harry.-el hombre en el escritorio levantó la cabeza, al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué sucede chico?-preguntó amable y mirándome con una sonrisa agradable.

- Ella dice que está aquí por el empleo.- El hombre me observó y su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más.

-¿en serio? Sin ofender querida pero no me lo esperaba.-yo solo sonreí y asentí.-entonces vamos a ver qué tan hábil eres con los carros.

-¿es en serio? ¿Así nada más?-pregunté incrédula, yo venía lista para pelear si era necesario.

-Nadie más se ha ofrecido.-habló señalando ambos asientos frente a su escritorio para que nos sentáramos el chico y yo.-y si tu eres tan valiente como para venir acá y ofrecerte a trabajar, estoy seguro de que es porque eres buena en lo que haces.

-oh, bueno… realmente quiero trabajar aquí, le juro que no voy a defraudarlo.-no podía más de la emoción, he conseguido mi primer trabajo así de fácil, de haber podido estaría saltando de alegría, pero creo que eso podría asustar a mi nuevo JEFE, la palabra era demasiado extraña para mí.

-bueno querida, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Rosalie…Rosalie Hale.- sonreí, no podía dejar de hacerlo, trabajaría en algo que realmente me gustaba, mi pasión: los carros.

-bien Rosalie, yo soy Harry Thompson, y este es Jacob.-señalo al muchacho que me había recibido cuando llegue.-¿Qué sabes de coches?

-Todo.-dije, nunca fui muy humilde, y estaba demasiado emocionada como para empezar a serlo ahora.- Los coches son mi vida, voy a sorprenderlo, se lo juro.

-me encanta tu entusiasmo querida. ¿Ya has arreglado alguno antes?

-si, el de mi hermano, el de mi padre, de unos amigos en mi antigua ciudad, y he cambiado muchísimas piezas de mi carro, lo he mejorado increíblemente.-mi BMW era mi orgullo, se podría decir que yo lo había reconstruido.

-¿es tu coche el que esta afuera?-Jacob habló con cara sorprendida.

-sip.-dije demasiado orgullosa de mi bebe.

-entonces que esperamos vamos a verlo.-dijo mi jefe tan emocionado como Jacob.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? Esta cortito yo sé, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo…

Voy a editar la historia (los primeros capítulos) porque realmente apestan, de hecho ya tengo una beta. Entonces si les sale que he actualizado y no ven un nuevo capítulo no se asusten ni se enojen.

En mis otras historias:

**un ángel caído, mi ángel caído**-espero que sea la próxima en ser actualizada, ya me haré algún tiempo para escribir el capitulo.

**What it takes**-ahorita estoy traduciendo el segundo capítulo, por lo que estén atentas que ya lo publicaré.

**Quien sostiene al bebe?-** No tengo noticias ya que la autora no ha subido ningún capitulo, pero ya les avisaré cuando lo hagá, porque en cuanto ella lo publiqué yo comienzo a traducirlo.

Déjenme un review del capitulo y de la historia, su opinión es muy importante para mi, y recuerden que para dejarme un review **no es necesario tener una cuenta en fanfiction**, no cuesta nada decir: _**hola yo leí la historia.**_

Besos RosalieHaledeCullen


	17. Visitas

Los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.

**Un nuevo sentimiento**

**Cap 17: visitas**

Bella Pov:

Sola, en el sofá de mi casa, pensando en que pude haber hecho para que Edward Cullen, me tratase de esa manera.

Edward Cullen, quien a pesar de comportarse siempre como un verdadero idiota, me hacía sentir cosas inexplicables, que jamás pensé que llegaría a sentir, de ese tipo de cosas que solo existen en los libros, o al menos eso creía yo, hasta ahora. _Como puedo ser tan tonta, y masoquista_, es como si me gustaran la indiferencia y los malos tratos de Edward. _Porque me gusta tenerlo cerca, escuchar su voz, o simplemente verlo fruncir el ceño._

_Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing  
You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
But I know what you are, what you are, baby…_

De pronto el sonido de mi teléfono interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿womanaizer?-pregunté a Rosalie, quien reía al otro lado de la línea.

-sep, adoro esa canción.-Dijo Rose todavía riendo.

-¿me podrías decir a que se debe tanta risa?-pregunté confundida.

-mm…por eso te llamaba, tengo noticias para ustedes, te veo a ti y a Alice en mi casa a las ocho y no acepto un no por respuesta.-con eso colgó, yo solo me limite a bufar, Rose y Alice eran unas dictadoras.

…..

Desperté con la campanilla de la puerta, no tenía idea de que hora era, me había quedado dormida poco después de la extraña y corta llamada de Rosalie, me levanté del sofá perezosa, maldiciendo a quien sea que me hubiese despertado. Y cuando abrí la puerta pensé que mis maldiciones no podían ser más ciertas. Edward Cullen estaba parado ahí mirándome con esa estúpida _e irresistible_ sonrisa que tiene.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-pregunté ahogando un bostezó.

-Linda manera de saludar a tus visitas.-contestó con la sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

-no eres bienvenido aquí.-dije cerrando la puerta, pero el idiota colocó su pie para impedirme de hacerlo.

-Bella ya te pedí disculpas, ¿no estarás esperando que te ruegue verdad?-preguntó levantando una ceja.

-no, eso no es necesario.-dije enojada.

-¿entonces? ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer para ganar tu perdón? –su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, porque el querría tan desesperadamente que yo lo perdonara, el nombre de Alice vino a mi mente.

-¿porque te importa que te perdone?-era mi momento de alzar la ceja.

-porque…bueno porque…somos amigos…-no sé si eso fue una pregunta o una afirmación, Edward se veía nervioso_, ¿Qué? Edward Cullen nervioso._

-ok, te perdono, ahora vete.-dije comenzando a cerrar la puerta pero él se interpuso nuevamente.

-primero necesito que me aclares una cosa.

-¿Qué?-yo estaba confusa.- ¿aclararte que cosa?

-¿por que le dijiste a Tania que soy gay?-el me miraba serio, y yo no sabía que responderle, yo jamás había dicho algo así.

-yo nunca he dicho eso Edward.-confesé, el seguía serio.

-no es necesario que mientas Bella.- _¿Qué?_

-bien, no me creas, después de todo Tania es mucho más honesta que yo.-y con eso le cerré la puerta, confundida y llena de rabia.

Rosalie Pov:

Jacob era realmente un chico fantástico, compartíamos el mismo amor por los carros. Sin duda seriamos grandes amigos. Pasamos la tarde haciendo mantención en algunos carros viejos y conversando acerca de cosas sin ninguna importancia. Harry, mi jefe, creo que nunca me acostumbrare a aquella palabra, quedó maravillado con mi habilidad con los autos.

-Nos vemos mañana Rubia.-se despidió Jake, yo bufé, el había descubierto como me molestaba que me llamaran rubia y definitivamente lo usaría en mi contra.

Hice mi camino a casa eran casi las siete y Jasper no estaba, supuse que no tardaría en llegar, por lo que me dispuse a hacer la "cena", o algo así, digamos que abrí algunos paquetes de comida basura y la serví en una fuente.

Estaba en la cocina cuando oí la campanilla, pensé que Jasper había olvidado sus llaves, lo que era raro, ya que él es el responsable.

Cuando abrí la puerta, y allí estaba él, con una sonrisa de idiota.

-Rose…

-Jasper no está aquí.-dije sin mirarlo a los ojos, sabiendo que si lo hacía estaría perdida y no podría ignorarlo por más tiempo.

-oh…bien.-espere a que se volteara para volver a su jeep, pero no lo hizo, permaneció ahí parado mirándome.

-Le diré que viniste.-dije mirando mis uñas, intentando parecer indiferente a su presencia.

-Rosalie, yo…-comenzó pero yo no lo dejaría terminar, no quería escucharlo.

-Emmett vete, Jasper no está, no tienes nada más que hacer aquí.-cerré la puerta, intentando controlar las lagrimas que caían sin control por mi rostro.

Escuché el sonido del motor de su carro y lo vi partir, esperando que algún día las cosas se solucionen, soñando que podríamos volver a ser amigos o incluso… _no pienses en eso Rosalie, no va a suceder._

Fui a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa, y hacer mis deberes, intentando, en vano, olvidar mi corto y penoso encuentro con Emmett. Cuando escuche la ruidosa camioneta de Bella en el frontis de mi casa. Corrí escaleras abajo y cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con una Bella de ojos hinchados y maquillaje arruinado.

La hice entrar rápidamente, y cuando ya estuvimos sentadas decidí hablar…

-¿Qué te pasó?-preguntamos ambas al mismo tiempo. La miré confundida, cuando recordé que la visita de Emmett me había afectado y que probablemente mi rostro estaba igual o peor que el de Bella.

-Edward.-confesó.-no lo entiendo, no sé porque me trata así.-susurro.

-Emmett, estuvo aquí hace un rato, ni siquiera lo deje hablar.-Bella me miró con pésame.

-somos un desastre.-dijo y ambas reímos con amargura.

-es verdad…-sonreí y ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

Pasamos un rato hablando de lo genial que seria, que las cosas fuesen como en los libros o en las películas, donde la chica se queda con el chico guapo y perfecto. Cuando Alice llegó, afortunadamente Bella y yo arreglamos nuestro maquillaje antes de la llegada del pequeño duende, ya que si ella nos hubiese visto así, habría sido nuestra perdición.

-y bien Rose ¿qué es lo que querías decirnos?-la pregunta de Alice, me recordó el gran día que había tenido hoy, lo feliz que había estado, hasta antes de la visita de Emmett.

-oh… ¡adivinen!-grite, intentando volver a mi estado de ánimo súper alegre.

-mm… ¿una de nuestras tiendas favoritas esta en liquidación?-preguntó Alice, sus ojos brillando.

-nop.-reí.

-¿encontraste una lámpara mágica con un genio super sexy adentro?-_¿ahn? ¿Que se fumó Bella?_

-lo siento fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.-Bella se sonrojo cuando Alice y yo la miramos confundidas.

-me aburri, no se acercan nada…-dije, impaciente.

-¡entonces dilo de una vez Hale!- Alice estaba incluso más impaciente que yo.

-¡He encontrado un empleo en un taller de coches, díganme si no es fantástico!-grité emocionada.

-vaya Rose eso es genial.-dijo Bella, riendo conmigo.

-¿con autos?-Allie parecía confundida.- ¿y si te ensucias?-susurró, casi inaudible.

-jaja, Alice no es como si me fuese a morir por un poco de grasa en mi ropa de diseñador.- admití solo para molestarla, Alice se congeló al escuchar eso.

Bella comenzó a reírse bajito y yo me uní a ella, Alice nos observaba como si estuviésemos locas, para después unirse a nuestras risas, cuando escuchamos a alguien carraspear mi hermano nos miraba como si de unas locas se tratase.

-¿se puede saber que les pasa?-preguntó mi gemelo, mirándonos primero a mí, luego a Bella y por último a Alice.

-Vete Jazz, o se te pegará la locura.-le dije, aventándole un cojín. El subió en dirección a su habitación murmurando algo inentendible.

-jaja, eso fue extraño.-habló Bella, cuando nos serenamos. -pensé que te había dado un ataque Alice.

-y yo en un momento pensé que mi corazón había dejado de latir, Rosalie Hale no vuelvas a decir eso nunca más.- lloriqueo la pixie.

-lo prometo.-dije.-hay algo más…

-¿Qué?-gritaron mis amigas.

-conocí a un chico genial y nos invito a una fiesta en la reserva en la que vive.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Alice, muy interesada.

-se llama Jacob, es muy guapo, le gustan los carros tanto como a mí y tiene un gran sentido del humor.

-¿por casualidad su nombre es Jacob Black?-ahora era Bella quien preguntaba.

-sí, ¿lo conoces?

-si, algo así, es hijo del mejor amigo de Charlie, solíamos hacer pasteles de barro juntos.-rió probablemente recordando su infancia.

-¿entonces quieren ir?-hice un puchero.

-¡claro!-saltó Alice.

Ambas miramos a Bella.

-¿Cómo si pudiera negarme?-bufo Bella, nosotras la abrazamos.

-estas aprendiendo Bellita.- dijo Alice, y con eso echamos nuevamente a reír como locas.

* * *

Hola espero que les haya gustado…

Como ven esta semana estoy teniendo más tiempo….ahora es muy tarde pero no podía no actualizar despues de todo hoy se cumple un mes desde mi ultima actualización… que vergüenza!

**Twilightedbe:** hola, mira me alegro que te haya gustado, este capitulo te lo dedico a ti, tiene un poco más de Edward y Bella, pero te pido que me disculpes, como veras ellos no son mi especialidad, y como he dicho antes se me he difícil escribir de ellos porque no me siento comoda haciéndolo, espero sinceramente que te haya gustado.

Probables preguntas:

¿Por qué Rose reacciona así? su orgullo no le permite perdonar ni mucho menos enamorarse de Emmett… y la chica esta en sus días… jaja

¿De donde saco Edward eso? Lo sabran en el próximo capitulo…

Déjenme un review del capitulo y de la historia, su opinión es muy importante para mi, y recuerden que para dejarme un review **no es necesario tener una cuenta en fanfiction**, no cuesta nada decir: _**hola yo leí la historia.**_

xoxo

RosalieHaledeCullen


	18. ¡novios!

Los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.

**Un nuevo sentimiento**

**Cap 18: ¡Novios!**

**Emmett:**

Durante la semana había intentado hablar con Rosalie muchas veces, pero ella simplemente me ignoraba. Algo me decía que la había alejado por completo, y me molestaba pensar que me lo merecía.

-Emmett pásame la ensalada-pidió mi hermana, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-ten.-Como todos los días estábamos cenando en familia, mi madre siempre insistía en eso, según ella era el único momento que teníamos para compartir todos juntos.

-¿y cómo ha estado su semana?-preguntó papá, rompiendo la tensión que hace días estaba presente en nuestra mesa.

-¡genial!-gritó la pixie.-y las chicas y yo tenemos planeado un fin de semana fantástico.-anunció emocionada.

-¿ah si? ¿y que planean hacer?- Edward de repente parecía muy interesado en las palabras de Alice.

-mm… no voy a decirles.-dijo sonriendo con complicidad.

-como quieras.-respondió Edward, molesto.

-¿y ustedes muchachos? ¿Nada planeado?-preguntó mamá sonriendo cariñosa como siempre.

-yo no creo que haga nada.-dije con desanimo.

-creo que saldré con Tania.-confesó mi hermano sonriendo con malicia a Alice.

-eres un idiota Edward.-dijo Alice fulminándolo con la mirada.

-cariño no le hables así a tu hermano.-pidió mamá.

-pero ma, es verdad… a ti tampoco te gusta esa…-Alice comenzó.

-lo importante es que a tu hermano le gusta.-la cortó mi madre, Alice hizo una mueca.

-como sea.- Alice puso los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en su comida. Cuando sonó su teléfono.

-permiso.-se excusó, poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta la cocina. Últimamente había estado muy misteriosa.

-si me disculpan familia tengo un partido de futbol que ver.-dije poniéndome de pie y caminando hasta la sala.

Encendí la televisión y me disponía a sentarme cuando toco el timbre. Alice corrió hasta la puerta.

-Rosalie te llamé miles de veces.-escuche a mi hermana gritar desde la puerta. El nombre de mi ángel tomó por completo mi atención.

-lo sé, es que me entretuve con los muchachos.- ¿muchachos? ¿Rosalie estaba saliendo con alguien? La sola idea hacia mi sangre hervir.

- muero por conocerlos, no puedo esperar a mañana.-gritó Alice, provocando que Rose riera. Entonces sus planes de fin de semana incluían a estos tipos. La sola idea de pensar en Rosalie pasando su tiempo con otros chicos me molestaba.

-jaja, te agradaran.-las escuche caminar hasta donde yo estaba.

-hola Rosalie.-salude, sin esperar una respuesta.

-hola Emmett.-su voz era dura, pero era un progreso, supongo…

-ven Rose, vamos arriba, mañana tienes que estar divina.- Rosalie asintió y la siguió escaleras arriba.

-¿duele no?-preguntó mi hermano sentándose a mi lado. Yo solo lo miré con una ceja alzada.-que te ignoren.-aclaró cuando se dio cuenta que no le había entendido.

-no sé a qué te refieres.- mentí.

-no te hagas Emmett, sé perfecto que estas que te mueres por Rosalie, lo que es entendible…-dijo, yo solo negué con la cabeza.

-puede ser, pero lo arruine todo.- admití, enojado conmigo mismo.

-si… tienes razón. Después de lo que le hiciste dudo que pueda perdonarte.-concordó volteando su mirada al televisor. Pero algo me hizo pensar que no lo decía solo por mí.

-¿y qué es lo que tienes tu? ¿Hablando de Tania en la mesa? Eso es nuevo…-comenté, mi hermano jamás hablaba de mujeres con la familia, después de todo ninguna era importante ni digna de ser mencionada en nuestras cenas en familia.

-supongo que estoy considerando tener algo serio con ella.- dijo después de haberlo pensado un rato.

-¿qué?-alcé la voz, me parecía ridículo que después de tanto tiempo Edward considerase tener una relación seria con Tania.- ¿Qué te pasó?

-Bueno ella es sexy, animadora...-al no encontrar ninguna otra cualidad en ella, se detuvo.

-déjame ver ¿el súper inteligente Edward Cullen quiere tener una relación seria con Tania Denali porque es una animadora sexy?-pregunté divertido.

-¿desde cuándo me ha importado que las chicas sean inteligentes?-alzo una ceja y sonrió de lado.

-en eso tienes razón…pero ¿algo serio? Me cuesta creerlo hermano.-dije golpeando su hombro.

-pues créelo.-dio por terminada la conversación colocando sus pies en la mesita de café y concentrándose en el partido de futbol.

….

**Rosalie:** (esto es antes del pensamiento de Emmett)

-hola Barbie.-saludó Jake una vez que llegue al taller. Llevaba tres días trabajando y Jacob y yo nos habíamos hecho grandes amigos, su sentido del humor es muy parecido al mío, por lo que no demoramos en congeniar.

-hola…Jacob.-el rió al notar que yo no tenía ningún apodo para él, con el que vengarme.

-¿entonces supongo que mañana te veré en la fiesta?-preguntó como todos los días.

-si, Jake, allí estaremos.-dije riendo.

-mas te vale, oh me harás quedar en vergüenza, ya me dedique a presumirte por toda la reserva.-yo me sonroje con su descarado comentario.

-no te preocupes no te hare quedar mal…aunque te lo mereces.-dije dándole un suave empujoncito.

-¿qué tal Jacob?-escuché a alguien llamar.

-hola perdedor.-saludó mi amigo, yendo al encuentro de un muchacho de no más de quince años.

-vaya, ¿entonces era verdad?-dijo mirándome con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es lo que era verdad?-pregunté, creyendo saber la respuesta.

-que eres sexy…-dijo todavía sonriendo. -Seth…-me tendió la mano.

-Rosalie.-tomé su mano sonriendo, el chico se veía agradable.

-genial, ¿quieres ser mi cita para la fiesta en la reserva?-preguntó moviendo sus cejas, yo solo me limite a sonreír.

-oye… ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-preguntó Jacob a Seth, aguantándose la risa.

-¿Qué no te parece obvio Jake?- preguntó volviéndose a su amigo.-Tú la invitaste a la fiesta, yo la invito a ir conmigo.-aclaró, haciéndome reír.

-adoraría ir contigo a la fiesta Seth.-dije. Jacob puso los ojos.

-¡Eso es genial!- saltó al estilo Alice, no pude evitar pensar que de seguro se llevarían bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí Seth?-preguntó Jake provocando que Seth detuviera su ridículo baile.

-vengo a ayudarte bro.-dijo golpeando juguetonamente el brazo de Jacob, quien lo miraba molesto.

-no esperaras que me crea eso…-Jacob dijo volviendo su atención al carro que estaba reparando.

-nop, pero era para salir del apuro.-admitió, dándose de hombros.

-Bueno, me parece genial que te nos unas Seth, la ayuda nunca sobra.- sonreí y le pasé una llave.

-si señora.

Pasamos toda la tarde trabajando, tuvimos más trabajo que de costumbre, por lo que la compañía de Seth fue realmente útil y agradable, el chico era tan divertido como Jacob y juntos eran fantásticos, no recuerdo haberme reído tanto jamás. La tarde con ellos dos se me pasó volando, no me di cuenta de que hora era hasta que Jacob anunció que ya casi era hora de cerrar. Me despedí de ellos y caminé hasta mi carro, donde había dejado olvidado mi celular. Me asombré al ver que tenía diez llamadas perdidas y tres mensajes de Alice.

19:15 Por _qué no me contestas el teléfono? Te he llamado cientos de veces…bueno como sea, cuando termines en el taller te vienes a mi casa, si o si. Con cariño, Alice._

19:18 _Me has cambiado por Jacob, ¿verdad? Ya no me quieres, lo voy a matar y lo cortare en pedacitos, haber si así me das atención, mas te vale que vengas Rosalie Hale, o sufrirás las dolorosas consecuencias. Besitos, Alice_

19:21 _Cuando te vea no tendré piedad, como es que no me contestas ni siquiera los mensajes, te quiero aquí antes de las 8, o te irá mucho peor de lo que crees. Xoxo, Alice_

Mire el reloj. Faltaban exactamente diez minutos para las ocho.

_Estoy en camino a tu casa, por favor ten piedad…_

_Conocí a uno de los amigos de Jake, te cuento luego,_

_te adoro, Rose_

Respondí rápido, y me encamine hacia su casa, rogando por que estuviera de buen humor, el haber colocado que conocí a alguien más de seguro me daría puntos a mi favor, mi amiga adoraba los chismes.

Al llegar Alice me recibió con una sonrisa, lo que me extraño. Cuando entramos, ahí estaba él, mirándome. Su mirada me provoco aquel cosquilleo, que siempre sentía cuando Emmett estaba cerca.

-hola Rosalie.-saludó, como siempre lo hacía.

-hola Emmett.-contesté, él me observó sorprendido, como si no esperara mi respuesta, lo que era razonable, ya que yo nunca le devolvía el saludo.

-ven Rose, vamos arriba, mañana tienes que estar divina.- Dijo Alice cortando la tensión del habiente, yo asentí y la seguí hasta su habitación, cuando llegamos y ella hubo cerrado la puerta, hablé.

-¿tenias que mencionarlo frente a Emmett?-reclamé sentándome en su cama.

-¿mencionar que?-preguntó haciéndose la ingenua.

-no te hagas, Alice- le arroje un almohadón al ver que no borraba una estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

-no me hago Rose… solo dije que mañana te vas a ver divina.-con eso sonrió y caminó hasta su gran armario.

-exactamente.-yo seguía molesta.-con esas palabras es obvio que tu hermano puede pensar que voy a salir con alguien o algo por el estilo-dije encendiendo la televisión.

-mm…si puede ser, pero de todas formas ¿no era que Emmett te daba lo mismo? ¿Qué no te importaba lo que el hiciera o pensara?-preguntó volviéndose a mirarme con una ceja alzada.

-no estoy diciendo que me importe.-alegué, Alice me miraba burlona.

-sí, lo que tu digas.-se volvió al armario una vez más, sin quitar la sonrisa del rostro.-como sea, ¿por qué no me cuentas del chico que conociste hoy?-pidió haciendo un puchero. Yo sonreí a mis adentros.

-su nombre es Seth, es un chiquillo nada más, pero es realmente simpático.-dije recordando la divertida tarde que pase en el taller.

-wow, por como hablas de ellos, han de ser realmente muy simpáticos, muero por que sea mañana, además estoy harta de estar encerrada aquí en casa.-yo sonreí.

-y bien Allie ¿no hay nada que tú quieras contarme?-pregunté, hace varios días que notaba a Alice un tanto diferente.

-¿yo?-cuestiono, nerviosa.

-si tú, ¿hay alguien más en esta habitación?-sonreí maliciosa.

-no… ¿Cuál te gusta más el azul o el negro?-preguntó mostrándome dos bikinis, cambiando el tema.

-Alice respóndeme.-grite, riendo.

-a mí me gusta más el negro.

-si es más sexy.-dije.-pero no cambies el tema, ¿me estas ocultando algo?

-esa no era tu pregunta.-frunció el ceño. Yo puse los ojos.

-solo responde. -pedí.

-te diré mañana.-yo fruncí el ceño.- Cuando Bella este también.

-ok, pero de mañana no te escapas.-ella me saco la lengua y volvió a su trabajo en el armario.

…..

**Edward:**

-Eddy, guapo-saludó Tania, mientras caminaba hasta donde yo estaba en el bar.

-hola Tania.

-¿y a que se debe tu inesperada llamada?-preguntó seductora, una vez que se hubo sentado a mi lado en la barra.

-mm… ¿quería preguntarte algo?-ella me miraba esperando que yo continuara.-¿has pensado en tener algo más serio?-levantó una ceja, interrogante, sin entender a lo que yo me refería.

Tal vez Emmett tenía razón, y esto era completamente ridículo, pero tenía que hacerlo, era lo único que se me ocurría para quitarme a Isabella de la cabeza. Además Tania siempre había sido una buena amiga, en especial estos últimos días. Muchos estudiantes se me habían acercado preguntándome acerca de mi sexualidad. Todo por la culpa de Isabella que había esparcido el rumor de que yo era gay, para vengarse de mi después de una de nuestras peleas, para colmo cuando fui a su casa a disculparme y preguntarle por qué lo había hecho, tuvo el descaro de negármelo.

-¿algo más serio? ¿Te refieres a una relación?-preguntó Tania, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-si- respondí sin mirarla a los ojos.

-vaya…-suspiró.- ¡pensé que nunca me lo pedirías!-chilló y me beso con furia.-¡somos novios!

-novios…-repetí.

……

**Rosalie:**

Faltaban tres horas para que Jacob pasara por nosotras, Alice y Bella estaban en mi casa para que nos arreglásemos juntas, Bells no dejaba de quejarse en ningún momento.

-Alice, no es necesario llevar bañador, es de noche y hace frio.-intente razonar con Alice por la que yo creía era la decima vez en el día.

-Rose, tiene razón, además ni siquiera creo que sea necesario ir tan arregladas para ir a una playa.-dijo Bella, mirando el vestido que Alice había escogido para ella.-y tacones, en la arena… esa definitivamente no es una buena idea.-reclamó.

-Bella deja ya de reclamar, los tacones se usan en TODAS partes.-dictó Alice poniendo énfasis en la palabra "todas".-vamos a ir con bañador, porque es sexy, tener puesto un bañador.- sonrió alzando las cejas. Bella y yo bufamos.

-supongo que no nos queda de otra.-dije a Bella, ella frunció el ceño.- entonces Alice ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirnos?-le recordé, ella dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y me fulminó con la mirada, yo me di de hombros.

-eh…yo…-comenzó Alice.

-dilo de una vez.-gritó Bella, que estaba tan impaciente por saber lo que Alice nos estaba ocultando como yo.

-Jasperyyosomosnovios-dijo rápido, yo no entendí nada y a juzgar por la cara que tenia Bella, ella tampoco.

-dilo de nuevo, y lentamente.- pedí.

-Jasper y yo somos novios-yo no podía creer lo que había escuchado, mi hermano no me había contado nada, ya me las vería con él.

Después de felicitar a una sonrojada Alice, hablamos de su relación con mi hermano, de cuánto tiempo llevaban juntos, como fue que todo ocurrió y de todas esas cosas, me sorprendió ver lo alegre que se veía Alice cuando hablaba de mi hermano, y de lo romántico que ella decía que él era.

El sonido de la campanilla en el piso de abajo nos sorprendió, era temprano, no podía ser Jacob. Escuché la puerta abrirse y las animadas voces de Emmett y Jasper en la sala.

-no sabía que vendrían los muchachos.-susurro Bella, agachando la cabeza.

-tampoco yo, Jasper ha de haberlos invitado.-dije enojada con mi hermano por no haberme avisado.

-mm…-Alice parecía nerviosa.-chicas ellos no lo saben, y la verdad no quiero que lo sepan por el momento.

-ok.-dije

-no hay problema Al.-sonrió Bella.-pero ¿Por qué?

-lo matarían.-comentó haciendo una mueca, Bella y yo nos reímos.

Pasamos un rato más riendo y arreglándonos, cuando escuchamos un ruidoso motor frente a mi casa, y segundos más tarde la campanilla. Bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta la puerta, los chicos estaban jugando videojuegos en la sala, pude sentir la mirada de Emmett clavada en mi espalda, preferí ignorarla y disponerme a abrir la puerta.

-hola rubia.-Jacob sonreía apoyado en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Jake!-grité y le tome de la mano, invitándole a entrar.

* * *

¿les gustó? He tenido poquísimo tiempo libre últimamente, ni siquiera he podido ir a ver la peli de Kellan…

Bueno no tengo mucho más que decir, además de **mil gracias por leer y comentar la historia**…

¿preguntas acerca de la historia?

**¿Creen que lleguemos a los 80 reviews? **Tal vez eso me ayude a inspirarme más...jeje… recuerden que no es necesario tener cuenta para comentar la historia

Besitos, las amo

RosalieHaledeCullen

**Psd: estoy enojadísima con summit… ¿ustedes?**


	19. Él sabe cómo hacerme llorar

Los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.

**Un nuevo sentimiento**

**Cap 19: Él sabe cómo hacerme llorar.**

**Emmett:**

Edward y yo estábamos en casa de Jasper jugando videojuegos cuando la campanilla tocó, antes de que mi amigo o alguno de nosotros pensara en moverse y abrir la puerta, Rosalie apareció al final de las escaleras, al parecer ya estaba lista para la famosa fiesta, llevaba un vestido sexy y revelador, su cabello caía suelto por su espalada, estaba hermosa y perfecta como siempre. Fue después, de haber terminado de recorrerla con mi mirada que supe quien estaba afuera, esperando que la puerta se abriera. No pude evitar sentir una puntada de celos, el saber que ella se había arreglado para otro y que saldría con alguien que no era yo me ponía enfermo, ella era mía.

-hola rubia.- El tipo hablo recargado en la puerta. _Engreído._

-¡Jake!-saludó Rose, tomándole de la mano e incitándole a entrar. Eso me dolió, Se veía tan feliz.

-¡Estas…wow…te ves realmente sexy!-dijo él tipo, una vez dentro de la casa, comiéndosela con la mirada, provocando que mi sangre hirviera todavía más, si es que eso era posible. Antes de que Rosalie pudiera contestar, me aclaré la garganta, haciéndome notar.

-¿no nos vas a presentar, Rose?-pregunté fingiendo indiferencia. Rosalie me fulminó con la mirada, lo que yo sonreí con inocencia.

-¿no veo por que tendría que hacerlo? Pero claro, ¿Por qué no?...-dijo Rose, su voz cargada de veneno.-Bien chicos este es Jacob.-lo presentó, este nos sonrió.-y estos son mi hermano Jasper, Edaward y Emmett sus amigos.-continuó, señalándonos. Jacob asintió a modo de saludo.

-si me disculpas Jake, voy por las chicas, volveré enseguida- dijo Rose-no dejes que te molesten.-con eso corrió escaleras arriba.

Parecía como si hubiesen pasado horas cuando las chicas se dignaron a aparecer. Mientras esperábamos a que bajaran ninguno de nosotros habló.

-Listo, disculpa la demora Jake...-se disculpó Rosalie mirando a Bella, quien estaba sonrojada.

-¡Hola, yo soy Alice!-saltó mi hermana, abrazando al tipo de forma efusiva, de reojo vi como Jasper se tensaba y fruncía el ceño. _Raro…-_Al fin te conozco Jacob, Rose nos ha hablado muchísimo de ti-Rosalie puso los ojos, el tipo sonrió arrogante.

-espero que sean solo cosas buenas…-habló el tal Jacob, moviendo las cejas. _Idiota._

-y a Bella ya la conoces.- Las mejillas de Bella estaban sonrojadas como de costumbre, pero esta vez yo no tenía ganas de bromear acerca de eso. _Malditos celos._

-claro, la hija de Charlie.-Jacob sonrió, tendiéndole la mano a Bella, esta la tomó tímida.-vaya…estas grande.

-supongo que tengo que decir lo mismo…-Bella rió.

-bien… ¿nos vamos?-preguntó Rosalie.

-Claro, Seth debe estar como loco.-Rió Jacob.-digamos que no a todo el mundo le gusta estar encerrado, durante tanto tiempo.-siguió riendo, solo.

-¿le has dejado dentro del carro?-preguntó Rose, preocupada.- debiste haberlo dicho, no nos habríamos demorado tanto.

-Nah… se lo merece, le dije que no viniera, pero no me hizo caso.-dijo este, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-¿y a donde se supone que van?-pregunté, ganándome una mirada asesina de Rosalie.

-no te importa Emmett, no estás invitado. –dijo, caminando hasta la puerta. Jacob se encogió de hombros y la siguió. Alice se acercó a mí.

-no hagas nada estúpido Emm…o te juro que te vas a arrepentir.-y con eso bailo hasta la puerta.- Besos mis queridos, y diviértanse.-gritó desde fuera. Eso solo nos dejaba a Bella.

-Bella…-comencé, ella me miró con una mueca y siguió a los demás. _Genial tendría que averiguarlo de otra manera._

Cuando la puerta se cerró, me arrojé en el sillón, no me había fijado en las reacciones de mis amigos hasta ahora, Edward tenía el ceño mas fruncido de lo normal y Jasper estaba como en shock.

-¿ninguno de ustedes sabe donde van?-pregunté al cabo de un rato. Edward bufó.

-¿Por qué podríamos saberlo nosotros?- Edward sonaba irritado.

-¿Jasper? ¿Tú no sabes nada?-vi como él se tensaba.

-no es como si se los fuera a decir… Rose dijo claramente, no estás invitado Emmett y nosotros tampoco.

-Jazzy, no seas asi, Emmett Cullen no necesita invitación, además tengo que estar ahí para cuidar a mi hermanita, ¿no viste lo linda que estaba? Cualquier idiota podría aprovecharse de ella, es tan indefensa.-mentí, no iba a decirle que iba a ir ahí solo para arruinarle la nochecita a Rose, me mataría. Jasper era enfermizamente sobreprotector con Rosalie.

Con mi discurso Jasper pareció tensarse aun más, seguramente preocupado por su hermana.

-¿entonces Jazz, que dices?-preguntó Edward palmeándole la espalda dándole ánimos.

-van a la Push.-dijo tirándose en el sofá derrotado. Yo sonreí.

-¿Listos para una fiesta en la playa?-dije parándome, animadamente. Si Rosalie creía que la dejaría tranquila tener una cita o lo que sea con ese Jacob, estaba muy equivocada, ella era mía de nadie más.

**Rosalie:**

Llegamos a la Push, luego de un corto y muy agradable viaje en el carro de Jacob, Seth y el se las habían ingeniado para mantenernos riendo todo el camino.

-Bellas damas.-dijo Seth, abriendo la puerta del carro, para que bajáramos.

-pero que caballero.- Rió Alice, dándole la mano, para que así Seth le ayudará a bajar.

Mientras bajábamos y caminábamos hasta donde estaba la fogata, vi de reojo como Bella se quitaba los tacones. Al llegar todos se presentaron y bromearon, comenzaba a creer que para vivir en La Push era necesario ser alegre y divertido.

Seth estaba haciendo de DJ, y era realmente bueno en lo que hacía. Algunos muchachos estaban bebiendo en la orilla de la playa, otros hablaban animadamente en la fogata o bailaban. Yo estaba conversando animadamente con Emily, Leah y Claire, las tres eran muy lindas y agradables. Alice bailaba, o más bien saltaba con Jacob y Bella parecía entretenida hablando con Seth de mesclas de música y esas cosas.

-creo que iré a ver qué está haciendo Sam- se disculpó Emily. Leah pudo los ojos, Claire suspiró y yo me limité a asentir. Ver a alguien enamorada, como Emily lo estaba de Sam, me hacía sentir mal, triste, sola.

-Es realmente cursi.-dijo Leah, volteándose para ver a Emily abrazar por la espalda Sam.

-a mi me parece lindo.-habló Claire, suspirando una vez más.-como me gustaría que Quil me quisiera de esa manera.

-no seas niñata Claire, Quil te adora, realmente no entiendo porque se hacen tantos problemas y no lo admiten de una vez.-bufó Leah.

-es difícil… a veces el orgullo supera el amor.-dije más para mí que para las demás.

-Rosalie tiene razón.- La situación de Claire era muy parecida a la mía, solo que a ella Quil no la había tratado tan mal, como Emmett lo había hecho conmigo. - ¿estás enamorada Rose?-preguntó Claire.

-no lo sé…-admití.-espero que no. Él no me merece que yo lo quiera.

-Los hombres son unos idiotas.-bufó Claire, enterrando sus pies en la arena.-No los necesitamos.-dijo como intentando convencerse a sí misma.

-jaja…eso ni tú te lo crees mi amiga.-bromeó Leah, calentando un malvavisco en la fogata.

Fue entonces cuando le vi, él, Edward y mi hermano, caminaban hasta nosotros con paso decidido. Definitivamente, esta sería la muerte de Jasper Hale, no puedo creer que les hubiese dicho donde estábamos.

-¿se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo aquí?-pregunté, encarándolos, roja de ira. La estúpida sonrisa de Emmett, me hizo enfurecer todavía más.

-decidimos dar un paseo a la playa…-dijo, sin dejar de sonreír.-que coincidencia haberlas encontrado aquí.-yo bufé, y le miré con odio.

-bien ahora váyanse.-grité enojada, Alice estaba a mi lado.

-Rose cálmate, los chicos ya se iban ¿no chicos?- mi amiga dijo.

-nop, vamos a quedarnos…-dijo Emmett, caminando hasta el pequeño bar que había en la playa. Alice bufó, y continuo intentando razonar con Edward y Jasper, me escabullí y seguí a Emmett. No iba a dejar que me arruinara la noche.

-¿me podrías explicar porque no me dejas en paz de una buena vez?-le grité, estábamos bastante alejados de la gente.

-no sé de qué estás hablando Barbie.-dijo con una sonrisa burlona, lo que me cabrío todavía más.

-no te entiendo, te juro que no te entiendo Emmett.-dije, comenzando a sentir el acumulo de agua en mis ojos.

-¿no entiendes qué? No hay nada que entender.-dijo.

-entonces todas esas veces que me pedias que te perdonara eran mentira.-le recordé.- no te arrepientes de lo que me dijiste.-a estas alturas las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, traicionándome.-realmente crees eso.

-Rosalie yo…

-lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te molestaste en pedirme perdón? –grité, realmente debía de verme como una loca, pero no me importaba, estaba desahogándome, quería entenderlo.

-No sé por qué me moleste en hacerlo, tal vez porque soy un idiota.- me dijo enojado.- porque tal vez llegue a pensar que realmente tenias algo dentro, que no eras solo un corazón frio.-dijo, mis lagrimas caían sin control, nunca nadie me había tratado así. Solo él.-pero me equivoque.-dijo volteándose y dejándome ahí, otra vez, destrozada con sus palabras, a pesar de que me hubiese prometido a mi misma que nunca más volvería llorar por él…

Tomé una cerveza del frigo bar, y me desquite con el alcohol hasta perder el conocimiento. Lo sé, inmaduro, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

* * *

Hola gracias por sus reviews…

Aquí tienen parte de la fiesta espero que lo disfruten.

La próxima historia en ser actualizada debería ser What it takes…

Gracias por todas sus alertas y a los que agregan favoritos, no saben lo feliz que me hacen

Y recuerden **los reviews son amor**… **déjenme saber cuánto quieren la historia ¿si?** –_no es necesario tener cuanta para dejar reviews_-

Besos

**RosalieHaledeCullen**

**Yolectora**:hola gracias por leer, me alegra que te hayan gustado mis historias, como ya dije What it takes será la próxima en ser actualizada…besos y nos leemos pronto bye


	20. Your Protector

Los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.

**Un nuevo sentimiento**

**Cap 20: Your protector**

**Emmett:**

No sé cómo pero Jasper había logrado convencer a Alice y al tal Jacob de que nos dejaran quedarnos con la condición de no causar problemas. Mi hermana me había advertido que no me acercara a Rosalie y que la dejara en paz.

Me encontraba sentado en la arena un tanto distante de la multitud, molesto con ella y sobretodo conmigo mismo, cuando a lo lejos la vi caminando, o más bien tambalearse en dirección a un grupo de borrachos que estaban bastante alejados del lugar donde se suponía era la fiesta. Por la forma en la que Rose caminaba no se me hizo difícil deducir que estaba bebida. No pude evitar preocuparme… me voltee para ver si alguien más estaba observando vi que Alice parecía demasiado divertida con Jasper y Edward estaba bastante ocupado con Bella como para importarse por lo que yo podría hacer. Nadie me detendría, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho más la seguí, mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, rogando porque esos tipos no le hicieran nada.

Ella me llevaba una gran ventaja, a pesar de que se arrastraba más de lo que caminaba… Cuando Rosalie estaba a solo unos metros del grupo de hombres, uno de ellos habló…aceleré el paso.

-miren lo que nos ha traído la marea.-comentó, haciendo que los otros rieran.

-Hola-rió, Rose dejándome ver a mí y a ellos que estaba muy, pero muy bebida. Los tres tipos intercambiaron extrañas miradas de complicidad… Mi cuerpo se puso rígido.

-hola preciosa ¿Por qué no nos haces compañía?-preguntó otro, mirando descaradamente a Rose, yo estaba demasiado preocupado por el bien estar de ella, como para siquiera sentir celos. Tenía que llegar antes de que cualquiera de ellos se atreviera a tocarla. Yo intentaba acelerar el paso, pero la arena me lo impedía.

-¡sí!-chilló Rose, cayendo cerca de los tipos y echándose a reír-¡me caí!-lloriqueo haciendo un puchero.

-oh…-lloriquearon los otros.

-pero que guapa estas-comentó uno de ellos, la voz cargada de lujuria.

-mm… ¿me das?-preguntó Rose, viendo a uno de los tipos que sostenía una botella de cerveza, pude ver como este sonreía.

-claro, preciosa, pero tienes que pagar por ello- le respondió acercándose a ella, acariciándole el rostro. Me obligué a avanzar más rápido.

-no tengo dinero.-se disculpo, tímida.

-no estoy hablando de dinero.- contestó pasando sus manos por los brazos de Rosalie.

Acorté la distancia que nos separaba en cuestión de segundos. No me vieron llegar. Pude ver como Rose temblaba, probablemente con conocimiento de lo que estaba pasando, él se disponía a levantarle la falda, cuando le aticé un golpe en medio de la cara, haciendo que cayera al piso, los otros se volvieron a mí para golpearme, pero al estar tan bebidos no resultaron ser ningún problema. Rose me miraba en shock.

-Emmett.-susurró, yo la tomé en brazos y la "colgué" en mi espalda.

-¿Qué se supone que estabas pensando?-grité irritado, intentando calmarme.

-iban a darme cerveza.-lloró-déjame ¡yo quiero cerveza!-gritó luchando contra mi agarre.

-olvídalo, te llevó a tu casa-dije, sin mucha paciencia.

-¿Por qué? ¡no! ¡no pienso irme!- chilló.- ¡Emmett suéltame! ¡Ayuda estoy siendo secuestrada por Hulk!

-no voy a soltarte, no hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos de esos pervertidos, además no estás bien.-razoné un poco más calmado.

-como si yo te importara.-bufó.- me dejaste bien claro que me prefieres muerta.

-No digas tonterías.-le grité.-claro que me importas.-susurré, sin saber si me había escuchado. Supuse que se calmó.

Pasamos un rato en silencio. Pensé que ella se había dormido. Hasta que habló.

-por favor…No le digas nada a Jasper.-rogó, haciendo un puchero, que incluso a pesar de que estaba de cabeza para abajo y con muchas copas de más, se veía adorable.-por favor.

-está bien.-dije, no muy convencido Jasper me mataría.

-sabes te pareces a superman-rió, yo puse los ojos, había comenzado con las boberías otra vez.-tan fuerte y sexy.-dijo acariciando mi pecho, haciéndome sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago.

-te llevaré a tu casa-dije una vez que llegamos a mi jeep y la coloqué en el asiento de adelante.

-no traigo las llaves, ups-rió. Eso solo me dejaba una opción.

Aparque en mi casa, Rosalie estaba durmiendo, me había sido difícil concentrarme en la conducción al verla ahí tan serena. Afortunadamente mis padres habían ido a un viaje de fin de semana, no me gustaba la idea de tener que dar explicaciones.

Deje a Rose en la habitación de huéspedes, frente a la mía, no me había dado cuenta de lo fría que estaba la noche, iba a taparla cuando mi teléfono sonó. Haciendo que Rose se despertará.

-¡Apaga eso!-lloriqueó, tapándose los oídos. Contesté rápido, sin ver la pantalla.

-¿diga?...si, Alice…ella está conmigo…no puedo explicarte ahora…no te preocupes… y por favor no le digas nada a Jasper, invéntale algo… ok, cuídate.-después de escuchar un par de advertencias de parte de mi Hermana, corté.

Alice estaba preocupada por Rosalie, pero ella confiaba en mí… Ella sabía que yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie. Dijo que se quedaría a dormir en casa de Bella, no entendí bien porque…

Cuando volví mi mirada a Rose, me miraba fijamente, mordiéndose el labio. Antes de que me diera cuenta se gateo hasta donde yo estaba sentado en la cama. Sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

-mm… mi super héroe.-susurro en mi oído, haciendo me sentir cosquilleos en todo mi cuerpo. A estas alturas ella estaba prácticamente encima de mí. Me quede ahí parado como idiota. Cuando percibí lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sus labios ya estaban pegados a los míos, aun sabiendo que lo correcto habría sido alejarme, no pude hacerlo. Profundice el beso, sus labios eran suaves, perfectos. Poco a poco el beso comenzó a ir más allá, nuestras lenguas se movían en perfecta sincronía, sus manos acariciaban mi espalda, urgentes, y yo la apretaba cada vez más a mí. Sin querer soltarla jamás. Sentí mi pantalón apretarse. Fue entonces cuando mi cordura regresó, esto no estaba bien. _Ella no está sobria._ Me repetía a mí mismo. Detuve el beso y me puse de pie rápidamente, ella me miraba confundida.

-Voy por un poco de agua.-dije saliendo de la habitación, sin mirar hacia atrás, temiendo volver a perder el control.

Unos veinte minutos después, subí a ver como estaba, mi cabeza daba vueltas, y no podía dejar de ver las imágenes de nuestro acalorado beso. Al llegar a la habitación, la encontré durmiendo, decidí no molestarla y caminé hasta la mía…

No podía dormir, las imágenes de Rosalie rondaban mi mente, torturándome. Se me estaba haciendo difícil controlar mis impulsos de ir hasta la habitación de enfrente. La noche estaba helada, podía oír el viento silbar afuera.

-¿Emmett? -la escuché llamar tímidamente. Ahí estaba ella, parada en la puerta de mi habitación, froté mis ojos, creyendo que podría estar soñando.- ¿estás despierto?

-si…-murmure

-tengo frío.-confesó, su voz débil y nerviosa como jamás la había oído, no podía dejar de mirarla, se veía adorable, como una niña.

-¿puedo dormir aquí?-preguntó, moría de ganas de decirle que sí, pero si pasaba lo que había ocurrido unas horas atrás no sabía si sería capaz de detenerme.

-Bien.-dije finalmente.-yo puedo dormir en la otra habitación.-iba a ponerme de pie, cuando la escuché hablar nuevamente.

-no… es que… bueno yo…-intentó explicarse.- quise decir aquí…contigo-confesó. Wow, esto no había ocurrido ni siquiera en mis más locos sueños. No pude negarme, al verla ahí tan inocente y tímida.-prometo que voy a comportarme.

-no hay problema…-respondí, moviéndome al otro lado de la cama, que estaba frio.

-Gracias Emmett.-dijo bostezando.

-no hay de que Rose.- desvié mi mirada de la pared para verla a ella.- que tengas buenas noches.

-también tu.-susurró, antes de volver a dormirse.

Me fue mucho más difícil intentar dormirme después de que Rosalie llegó a mi cuarto, ella ahora estaba abrazada a mí, su cabeza descansando en mi torso. No podía dejar de inhalar el suave aroma a vainilla en su cabello me encantaba, como toda ella…

Desperté abrazado a Rose, ella continuaba durmiendo, no quería despertarla, por lo que evite hacer cualquier movimiento brusco, pero fue en vano.

-¿Emmett?-preguntó, un poco adormilada.

-disculpa, no era mi intención despertarte.-confesé.

-oh… no hay problema… ¿Qué hora es?-preguntó apoyándose en el respaldo de mi cama, y acomodando sus cabellos detrás de sus orejas.

-las once.-dije mirando la hora en mi celular, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo de lo tarde que era.

-wow…-fue lo único que dijo, hizo una mueca.-me duele la cabeza.

-no me sorprende… bebiste muchísimo.-expliqué, recordando como la había encontrado.

-si… creo que se me pasó la mano.-confesó, colocándose la mano en la frente.-no me acuerdo de nada…¿Qué pasó?

-nada… -preferí no decirle lo que pudo haber pasado, no quería asustarla o algo parecido.-te vi muy bebida, y decidí llevarte a tu casa, pero no tenias las llaves, entonces te traje hasta aquí. Espero que no te haya molestado…Pero no sabía que más hacer, me preocupe al verte en ese estado.- aparte mi mirada de la de ella, pude sentir la sangre fluir en mis mejillas.

-oh…Emmett… Gracias.-volví para mirarla, sus ojos estaban clavados en sus manos.

-entonces… ¿no te acuerdas de nada?-pregunté, pensando en el beso.

-solo de un par de cosas… recuerdo haber venido a tu habitación por que tenia frio y…-dudó, sonrojándose.- solo eso…

-oh… ok…-dije, un poco decepcionado. –Voy a preparar algo para comer, tu puedes ducharte, si quieres.-caminé hasta la puerta.-las toallas están…

-si, se donde están… gracias…

Caminé a la cocina, confundido, no sabía si me hubiese gustado que Rose se acordará de lo de anoche o que no lo recordará… Porque para mí ese beso fue inolvidable, desde el primer segundo en el que sus labios tocaron los míos.

-..

-..

* * *

Definitivamente el mejor cap que ya escribí….! Se besaroooooooon de nuevoo!

Holas, demoré mucho lo siento… pero he tenido clases todos los días… incluyendo hoy domingo que tuve una bonita prueba… ¬¬Además mis horarios se van a modificar por causa de la copa, es que bueno aquí son muy fanáticos, Estamos hablando de Brasil XD… y yo quiero ver los partidos de mi Chile!

Yo sé que había dicho que la prox seria Un ángel caído… pero es que **Heydie **me pidió que me apurara en varios mensajitos, y como ignorarla, si es tan linda, animándome a seguir la historia… Tonces este cap va dedicado a ti….

Mi msn : rose _ emmett . 1935 Hotmail . com

¿reviews?

**RosalieHaledeCullen**

Psd: quien tiene el libro de Bree? Yooooooo!jeje...Qué alivio que hayan confirmado a Kellan, les juro que esa semana y media de duda me tenía con los nervios de punta.


	21. Kryptonita

Los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.

**Un nuevo sentimiento**

**Cap 21: kryptonita**

**Rosalie**

No había vuelto a ver a Emmett desde la mañana después de la fiesta, la verdad era que lo había estado evitando. Yo sabía que el recordaba el beso, tanto como yo, y era una cobarde por no admitirlo. Pero como podría hacerlo si supone que nuestro odio es mutuo ¿o no? O puede ser que eso sea algo que yo misma me he inventado para no hablarle, para no sentirme tan vulnerable, como me pasa cada vez que estoy cerca de él. Lo único que sé es que Emmett me confunde, como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho, y eso es algo que no me gusta.

Hice mi camino a la cafetería, no pude evitar dirigir mi mirada a la mesa, en la que estaban mis amigos, Alice y Jasper estaban ocupados en un disimulado juego de miradas y Bella se veía bastante feliz conversando con Edward y Emmett. Aparte mi mirada de la mesa rápido, y me dispuse a caminar hasta la mesa en la cual me había sentado los últimos tres días, en mi intento de evitar a Emmett. Angela, su novio y Mike Newton, amablemente me habían aceptado en su mesa. Cuando recordé que Mike no se había presentado a ninguna de las dos clases que teníamos juntos, lo que supuse quería decir que tampoco se presentaría a la hora de almuerzo, y yo no estaba de ánimos de molestar a Angela y Ben, en su momento a solas.

Me debatía entre salir de la cafetería y no almorzar, un día sin comer no me haría nada, pero mi estomago me traiciono, y decidí quedarme y sentarme con lo Cullen y Bella, por un lado era mejor, después de todo hoy tenia química con Emmett y lo mejor era comenzar a acostumbrarme a tenerle cerca desde ahora.

-Hola Rose, que bueno que has decidido unirte a nuestra mesa.-dijo Alice en tono formal. Edward puso los ojos.

-¿la princesa a decidido compartir con su plebe?-pregunto mi hermano, fue mi turno de poner los ojos.

-Si, como sea.-dije haciéndome un espacio entre Bella y Alice.-No quería interrumpir el momento de Angela y Bella. Además los extrañe.

-¿se puede saber por qué no te has sentado con nosotros durante toda la semana?-la pixie saltó. Vi a Emmett de reojo, el me miraba fijo, sus ojos clavados en mi. Por un momento me olvide de cómo respirar.

-bueno, quería hacer amistades nuevas amistades, Angela es simpática.- Omití la verdadera razón por la que me había alejado de ellos, pero eso no significaba que lo que había dicho era mentira, Angela es una chica fantástica.

-si tienes razón, deberíamos invitarla a venir a sentarse con nosotros algún día.-comentó Alice, yo solo me limite a asentir.

-¿no vas a comer nada Rose?-preguntó Bella, trayéndome a la realidad, con lo nerviosa que estaba había olvidado tomar algo para comer.

-oh…no tengo hambre- mentí. No quería pararme, tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía no lograría regresar a la mesa. Los ojos de Emmett seguían clavados en mí.

-¿te sietes bien? Te ves algo mareada.- Bella me miraba atenta.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco cansada, no es nada.

-ok… puedes tener algo de lo mio, no es como que vaya a comerme todo esto.- Bella dijo bajando la mirada a su bandeja.

-gracias.-susurre, tomando un palito de zanahoria de su plato.

-¿Qué tal si vamos de compras esta tarde?-Chilló Alice, Bella bufó, y yo reí.

-no puedo Ali, tengo practica ¿recuerdas?- Dije, Alice frunció el seño. Pude ver a Bella sonreír.

-¿y mañana?-insistió, mi amiga nunca se daba por vencida.

-mañana TÚ tienes practica.-le recordó Bella, Alice le saco la lengua.

Seguimos conversando entre las tres, hasta que la campana sonó, anunciando que mi tortura estaba por comenzar, una clase entera con Emmett. Caminé, lentamente hasta el laboratorio, él ya estaba allá, cuando me acerque a nuestro pupitre me sonrió, enseñando sus preciosos hoyuelos. Le sonreí de vuelta.

-Hola compañera.-saludó, tímido.

-hola.- devolví el saludo depositando mis cosas sobre el pupitre.-no estuviste muy comunicativo hoy.-no sé de donde saque el valor para hablarle pero lo hice, sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

-tampoco tu.-dijo sonriendo.

-supongo que tienes razón.- también sonreí.- Emmett yo…-comencé, el me miraba serio, algo extraño en él.

-…quiero agradecerte de nuevo por lo que hiciste la otra noche. Después de nuestra pelea, lo más normal hubiese sido que me dejaras ahí.-dije, intentando borrar el pensamiento de lo que pudo haber pasado si Emmett hubiese decidido hacer eso, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-Estás loca... Rosalie lo que te dije…-decidí cortarlo. No quería seguir peleando con él.

-No es necesario que me expliques…No tengo ánimos de pelear-dije volteándome para sacar mi cuaderno de mi mochila, en un intento de desviar mi concentración de él. Luego de eso no hablo más, y se resigno a sentarse a esperar a que el profesor llegara.

La clase de química pasó rápido, si bien a Emmett y a mí no nos iba muy bien en el ramo, hacíamos un gran equipo, por mucho que me costara admitirlo. El profesor nos dejo salir minutos antes, por ser los primeros en terminar nuestros experimentos.

…

Al término de clases tuve que correr al gimnasio, y cambiarme de ropa para entrenar. Una vez que el equipo estuvo reunido comenzamos a calentar y entrenar, luego de hora y media de práctica, el entrenador nos llamo, para que nos acercáramos.

-Bien, como saben cada año nuestra escuela participa de las competencias estaduales, que este año tendrán lugar en Seattle, la verdad tengo esperanzas de ganar este año, el quipo esta mejor que nunca. Definitivamente este año la copa se viene a Forks.

Con eso todas gritamos, felices, la verdad yo estaba de acuerdo con el entrenador, el equipo era bueno y yo le tenía fe, y no lo digo solo por que fuera la capitana.

-tendremos que entrenar más duro, tenemos una semana.-con eso se fue, dejándonos a todas eufóricas, yo no había competido desde que había llegado a Forks, en mi ciudad solíamos hacer partidos con otras escuelas, pero aquí eso no era posible, debido a la poca cantidad de escuelas de la pequeña ciudad.

...

Al otro día me entere, Alice y Emmett también irían, Alice por ser parte de las animadoras, lo que significaba que tendríamos que aguantar a esas oxigenadas. Y Emmett por rugby. En un día todos mis ánimos de ir a la competencia habían caído, al menos Alice estaría ahí.

-Bien me voy a la práctica.-dijo la pixie, no muy convencida, enserio la admiraba, pobrecita tener que soportar a esas zorras dándole ordenes. Debía de gustarle mucho ser animadora.

-vale, voy a estar en la biblioteca. Cuando termine mi trabajo de historia voy a verte a la práctica.-dije para darle ánimos. Y lo logre.

-¡Sí!-me abrazó tan fuerte que casi me caí, para ser tan pequeña tenía mucha fuerza.

-yo también voy, no tengo mucho que hacer, solo unos cuantos deberes.- Añadió Bella, ganándose otro abrazo del duendecillo.

-¡son las mejores!-gritó, mientras corría hacia el gimnasio. Bella y yo reímos.

…

-¿necesitas ayuda?-Bella me preguntó, al escucharme suspirar al menos unas cuatro veces.

-¿se nota mucho?-Bella rió a mi respuesta y tomo mi cuaderno y el libro del que estaba sacando la información.

-vas bien, solo te falta la conclusión y tal vez ordenarlo un poco.-dijo después de leerlo y borrar algunas palabras y escribir otras.

-soy pésima para esto, me rindo.-bufe dramáticamente, dejándome caer en la silla.

-claro que no, mira solo piensa en una conclusión yo voy a ordenarlo.-pasaban minutos y Bella había rescrito prácticamente todo lo que yo había hecho en una hora en tan solo veinte minutos ¡esta chica era una maquina!

-vaya tienes una gran imaginación.-comentó cuando hubo terminado de pasar en limpio mi intento de trabajo.-inventaste muchas palabras y más de un hecho histórico, que sin duda habrían hecho de nuestra historia algo más interesante de estudiar.-ambas reímos.

- no lo creo, si la tuviera ya se me habría ocurrido algo para la conclusión. Hasta ahora lo único que tengo es: "y así concluyo…"-este trabajo me estaba sacando de quicio.

-mira yo hago tu conclusión, si tú haces mis deberes de diseño. Realmente apesto en eso, definitivamente esa clase no es para gente torpe como yo.-Reí y Bella sonrió.

Luego de terminar el deber de Bella y que ella terminara mi trabajo, salimos de la biblioteca y caminamos hasta el gimnasio para ver la última media hora del entrenamiento de Alice. Al llegar nos sentamos en las gradas, pude ver a Heidi fulminándonos con la mirada, pero preferí dejarlo pasar.

De pronto pude ver como si una película en cámara lenta estuviese pasando por mis ojos, Alice estaba en la cima de la pirámide y segundos después estaba en el suelo, afortunadamente no había caído de tan alto. Bella y yo corrimos hasta ella.

-¡Alice!

-¡ay! ¡Estoy bien!...-dijo intentando pararse.- ¡ush…ay! ¡Me duele!-Lloró al parecer era su pie.

-Alice siéntate.-dije ayudándola a volver al suelo.

-¿Quién las ha dejado entrar aquí? Es un entrenamiento cerrado.-chilló Tania.

-cállate la boca ¿Qué no ves que Alice acaba de tener un accidente?-le grite

- si ustedes no hubiesen estado aquí estorbando, ella no se habría distraído.-habló Heidi, la mire de pies a cabeza. Y mi cabeza rebobino toda la caída de Alice, Heidi era su Spotter, por lo que se suponía que era ella quien tenía que preocuparse de atrapar a Alice cuando ella saltara, pero la dejo caer.

-si tu no hubieses estado tan ocupada mirando tus uñas, ella no se habría caído.-le dije, conteniéndome de golpearle la cara.

-¡yo nunca me distraigo Hale! ¡Si Alice se cayó fue culpa de ella!-Escupió.

-¡La dejaste caer! ¡¿Estabas distraída o lo hiciste a propósito?-grité, ambas estábamos que echábamos chispas.

-Como sea…Me temo que Alice no va a poder participar de la competencia.- y con eso todo encajo, Alice me había dicho que la entrenadora le había insinuado que ella seria la próxima capitana. Lo que obvio molesto a Heidi.- lo siento mucho Alice, no te preocupes ya encontraremos a tu reemplazante.-y esa fue la gota que rebalso mi vaso. No me aguante más y le di una cachetada tan fuerte que llego a caerse.

-¿Qué te crees que eres?-chilló, tapándose la mejilla con la mano. La ignore.

-vamos Bella, ayúdame a llevar a Alice a la enfermería.-Bella y yo tomamos a Alice una de cada lado y logramos ponerla de pie.

-Zorra asquerosa, te juro que esto no se va a quedar así.- Heidi me amenazó.-hablare con el director, mañana mismo estarás fuera de este instituto.

-La única Zorra aquí, eres tu Heidi, así que deja de dar lata y quédate tranquila si no quieres que te empareje la cara.-le grito Bella, dejándonos a todas con la boca abierta.

-además no creo que al director le haga mucha gracia saber que me hiciste caer apropósito, yo que tú no digo nada.-le dijo Alice, parecía costarle trabajo hablar por las lagrimas, el susto había sido muy grande.

…

Estábamos en mi carro, nos dirigíamos al consultorio del padre de Alice, la enfermera de la escuela había dicho que probablemente se trataba de un esguince y que lo mejor era llevarla a un médico, además era necesario que alguien la revisara, ya que se había golpeado la cabeza al caer.

-Hola Cindy…¿podría ver a mi papá por favor?-Alice preguntó, a una mujer en la recepción, ella le sonrió.

-claro cariño, enseguida le aviso.-al parecer no se percato de que Alice estaba cojeando, ya que hablo con toda la calma del mundo.

-Tu padre te está esperando Alice.-avisó, las tres caminamos hasta el consultorio del doctor Cullen, bueno Bella y yo caminamos prácticamente arrastrando a Alice.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí princesa?-pregunto, él estaba de espaldas a nosotras, por lo que no podía ver el estado de su hija.

-me caí, creo que me esguince un pie.-lloriqueo, su padre se dio vuelta, la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

-¿cómo te caíste? Tú no eres del tipo que está tropezando con cualquier cosa.-Alice y yo no pudimos evitar mirar a Bella, sus mejillas se encendieron en seguida.

-cayo de una torre de animadoras, nada típico en Alice claro, porque Heidi la dejo caer a propósito.-dije al ver que ninguna de las dos respondía.

-no puedo creerlo, pudo haberte pasado algo realmente grave.-Carlisle se veía furioso.-voy a hablar con el director, no puede ser que…

-no hace falta, Rose ya le dio su merecido, la castigo con lo que más le duele.-dijo Alice, guiñándome un ojo.

-su plástico rostro.-susurro Bella. Las tres reímos, no muy acostumbradas a escuchar a Bella hablar así.

…

-me temo cariño que no podrás hacer ninguna actividad física en al menos un mes. Ni hablar de ir a la competencia la semana que entra.-dijo Carlisle, luego de haber tomado los exámenes necesarios y haber revisado a Alice, unas cuantas veces.

-oh… lo lamento Rose.-me miro apenada.

-no hay problema Alice, estaré bien, además tú tienes que cuidarte.

-Bien chicas, las tengo que dejar…-se despidió Carlisle.-Alice, cariño, cualquier cosa, cualquier dolor, no dudes en llamarme.

-no lo haré papi, te quiero mucho.

-también yo.- Cuídense niñas y gracias por preocuparse tanto por mi hija.

Ver a Carlisle tan preocupado por Alice, me hizo pensar en mi padre, el nunca había sido así conmigo. Yo jamás había sentido que podía contar con él. Estaba acostumbrada a que él me decepcionara a sus promesas sin cumplir, al poco amor que me tuvo. No pude evitar que la relación padre-hija de Alice y Carlisle, me hiciera sentir celos.

Al caer la noche, me fui a la cama pensando en mi padre, en mi mudanza a Forks, y en él… Emmett Cullen, mi kryptonita.

* * *

Hola…

Juro que intente hacerlo lo más largo posible… los reviews han decaído mucho ¿Por qué? **¿Ya no les gusta mi historia?**

**Si tienen consejos o les gustaría que coloque algo más en la historia, ¿avísenme si? **

Si **Lou Malfoy**, no me hubiese dado su opinión de que creía que la historia estaba cayendo, y que lo de embriagarse es demasiado cliché, yo no me habría dado cuenta, Gracias Lou por tus opiniones, me son de gran ayuda para seguir creciendo como escritora, espero que te guste el capitulo.

Xoxo

RosalieHaledeCullen


	22. tu ganas la batalla, yo gano la guerra

Los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.

**Un nuevo sentimiento**

**Cap 22: Puedes ganar la batalla…yo ganaré la guerra.**

**Rosalie**

Las noticias de la caída de Alice y mi pequeña discusión con Heidi se habían esparcido por la escuela, con una rapidez sorprendente. Por supuesto llevaban más mentira que verdad en ellas. Durante toda la mañana soporte murmullos, para nada disimulados.

-al menos no estarás sola…-comentó Alice. Se sentía realmente culpable por no poder acompañarme en el viaje.-Emmett estará allí.- habló, mientras sonreía, yo bufé.

-como si eso fuse a alegrarme.-dije poniendo los ojos.

-¿de qué hablan?-Bella preguntó, sentándose a mi lado y depositando su bandeja en mi mesa.

-Emmett.-Alice gritó, haciendo que algunos curiosos voltearan a verla. La fulminé con la mirada a lo que ella sonrió.

-Del viaje… y de que Alice no podrá acompañarme.-explique, obteniendo un "oh" de Bella y una mirada divertida de Alice.

-¿Cómo te estás sintiendo Alice?-preguntó Bella, antes de tomar un sorbo de su agua.- se lo difícil que es moverse después de una caída como la tuya.-frunció el seño.

-mm… es soportable.-El duendecillo sonrió.-Tiene su lado bueno…ayer Jasper, estaba más dulce que nunca. Y yo que creía que eso era imposible.

-puedes de dejar de hablar de mi hermano y el amor que se tienen frente a mí, me dan nauseas.-bromee.

-¿celosa?-me miro con diversión-Yo no me pongo así, cuando tú hablas de mi hermano.-rió, yo le arroje una almendra.

-¿Y los chicos?-Bella preguntó. Examiné la cafetería, en busca de mi hermano, Edward o Emmett. No estaban ahí.

-No lo sé, no los he visto.-dijo Alice.-El día está extrañamente soleado hoy, han de haberse entretenido con algo.-comentó y como por arte de magia los tres aparecieron en la puerta.

-Hale-escuché una voz chillona llamar a mis espaldas. Y antes de poder girarme para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué diablos?-exclamé cuando sentí un liquido mojar mi cabello y caer hasta mi regazo. Me voltee echando chispas, ya segura de quien había sido.

-te dije que me las pagarías.- Heidi, sonrió señalando una botella vacía de jugo de uva. Toda la escuela nos observaba, algunos reían y otros tenían caras de asombro. Ella se volteó, para comenzar a alejarse de mí. Yo reaccioné y la agarré por el brazo. Fuerte.

-¿Qué te pasa guarra suéltame?-chilló.- ¿o no te bastó con una botella?-sonrió, provocando algunas risas.

-me parece que a TI no te bastó con lo de ayer.-amenacé, preparándome para golpearla. Con mi cabello y mi ropa nadie se metía.

-No te atreverías.-advirtió. Ahora era yo quien sonreía.- ¡suéltame estúpida!-lloriqueó yo solté mi agarre. Y antes de siquiera dejarme pensar, se arrojo encima de mí jalándome el cabello.

Escuché como algunos apoyaban nuestra pelea, con silbidos, gritos y aplausos. Yo estaba tan concentrada esparciendo patadas y manotazos a Heidi, que no me di cuenta cuando los brazos de mi hermano me agarraron con fuerza, impidiéndome de seguir golpeándola.

Ambas jadeábamos y nos observábamos con odio. A Heidi, la tenía nadie más ni nadie menos que Emmett, mi Emmett. Cuando se percató de mi mirada, se volteó con rapidez y lo besó. Sentí mi sangre hervir, y antes de poder detenerme, me solté del agarre de Jasper, y me fui contra ella, reanudando nuestra pelea.

-Hale, Vulturi –Escuché una voz grave llamar a mis espaldas. Heidi se detuvo de inmediato y yo la cachetee una vez más.

Me puse de pie, y arregle mi húmedo cabello. Sonreí cuando vi la cara de Heidi, le había dejado varias marcas que el maquillaje no podrían quitar. Debo recordar agradecerle a Alice por mi manicure.

-¿se puede saber que estaban haciendo?-preguntó un muy enojado inspector.

-peleando…-murmure, poniendo los ojos. Él frunció el seño.

-a mi despacho las dos.-ordenó.-y todos ustedes vayan a sus salones.-nadie se movió.- ¡ahora!-y luego de eso, la pequeña cafetería se vació en segundos.

-¿Señor Cullen, que está esperando?-cuestionó el inspector, observando por encima de mi hombro.

-Señor Newell…me gustaría hablar con Rosalie.-dijo, me sonrojé y clave mi mirada en el reloj que estaba frente a mí. Rehuyendo de los ojos de Emmett, que sentía clavados en mi espalda.

-¿debo suponer que usted tiene algo que ver con esto?-El señor Newell preguntó impaciente.- ¿por qué no me sorprende?-levantó una ceja.- acompáñeme usted también, señor Cullen.

-él no tiene nada que ver con esto.-susurre.-los tres se voltearon a verme. Cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de Emmett, sentí ese cosquilleo, siempre presente cuando de él se trataba.

-Eso lo veremos, ahora síganme.-se volteó y caminó rápido hasta su despacho. Heidi lo siguió de cerca y yo me apresé para no quedarme atrás, evitando hablar con Emmett.

-Rosalie dice la verdad, yo no tengo nada que ver. Solo trate de separarlas.-Él se justificó, de manera cansada.

-No parece haber tenido éxito.-se burló.-no me mientan, ¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó, puse los ojos.

-Jasper y yo pudimos separarlas… pero luego Heidi…-comenzó a explicar, pero calló haciendo una mueca y mirándome con culpa.-me besó.-Heidi le guiño un ojo y Emmett bufó.

-y las señoritas acabaron en el suelo porque…-el inspector lo instó a continuar. Sentí que Emmett me miraba de soslayo.

-me lancé contra Heidi.-concluí yo. Ella rió.- Emmett y Jasper aflojaron sus agarres, por lo que me liberte y continué lo que había empezado.-explique.

-Entonces fue usted quien empezó la pelea.-afirmó el inspector bastante pagado de sí mismo. En serio ese hombre me odia desde que pise por primera vez su oficina. La primera semana de clases.

-¡está loca!-dijo Heidi.-yo estaba conversando con ella y se lanzó contra mi.-mintió, sentí mi ira regresar.

-¡cállate, vaca mentirosa! ¡Para empezar fue ella quien me hecho el jugo encima!-dije entre dientes intentando calmar mi rabia.

- Hale-amenazó -¿jugo? ¿Es por eso que esta toda mojada, señorita Hale?-pregunto el idiota, que tenemos por inspector.

-Claro, ¿o cree que metí la cabeza en el retrete para refrescarme?-exploté, vi a Emmett ahogar la risa. Pero yo estaba demasiado enojada como para encontrarle algo divertido a la situación.

-Señorita Hale, cuide sus palabras.-advirtió.- Vulturi continúe –movió la mano indicándole a Heidi que prosiguiera.

-olvídelo. No voy a quedarme a escuchar sus mentiras.-reclamé poniéndome de pie.-y de todas maneras, usted pretende culparme por esto.-dije fulminando con la mirada al señor Newell.

-Cálmese.-pidió nervioso.- Ahora, Dígame su versión de los hechos.-dijo, cruzando sus manos y haciendo parecer de la situación un estúpido interrogatorio.

-estaba con Bella y Alice en nuestra mesa, cuando ella.-señale a Heidi-me derramo su jugo en la cabeza. La agarré del brazo y le advertí que no lo volviera a hacer.- preferí omitir lo que ocurrió ayer, mencionar eso definitivamente no me ayudaría.-luego jaló mi cabello y la pelea comenzó.-Heidi sonreía y el inspector me observaba con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por qué derramo…-comenzó pero Heidi lo interrumpió.

-Porque se lo debía ¡ayer me golpeo!-lloriqueó, Emmett me observó incrédulo.- ¡se lo dije está loca!

-veo que no llegaremos a nada.- bufó.- están en detención, las dos, pueden volver a sus salones. Señor Cullen, estoy observándolo.-Con eso, los tres dejamos la oficina.

-¿contenta?-chilló Heidi. Exhale pesado y la ignore, caminando rápido por el pasillo, en dirección a mi salón.

-¡Rosalie, espera!-escuché a Emmett llamarme. No me voltee y ni deje de caminar.

-Debo irme a mi salón.-me justifique sin mirarlo, el caminaba a mi lado.-No quiero otro castigo. Deberías hacer lo mismo.-dije rápido. Lo escuché exhalar en derrota.

-Si, como sea-dijo –nos vemos luego-Caminó en dirección contraria.

Miré mi reloj, faltaban veinte minutos para que acabara mi clase. Decidí que no valía la pena, entrar, además no me sentía bien como para hacerlo. Todo eso de la pelea y el estúpido beso, me habían molestado. Heidi no se saldría con la suya, yo misma me encargaría de eso. Pero tendría que pensar bien mi próximo movimiento, calcular todas mis posibilidades, tenía tiempo de sobra, al final, la venganza es plato que se come frio.

…

Cuando tocó la campana, anunciando el término de las clases mi ira regresó. Tener que soportar estar en la misma sala que Heidi durante dos horas, era realmente una tortura. No era primera vez que tenía que quedarme en detención, la última vez que estuve allí, fue porque Emmett y yo arrojamos un avioncito de papel a Jasper, el profesor se había volteado justo en el momento en que nuestra creación chocaba en la cabeza de mi hermano.

Entre a la pequeña sala, los pupitres que ahí habían estaban viejos y desgastados, llenos de escrituras y rayas. Observé el lugar, intentando localizar algún rostro conocido. Reconocí a dos chicos, ambos se encontraban recargados contra la pared, al fondo del salón, en lados opuestos. También había una chica, bajita. El cabello le tapaba la cara, y llevaba las uñas pintadas de negro.

Me senté en el frente de la sala. Suspiré pesado antes de sacar mis libros de la mochila.

Llevaba al menos media hora en detención, cuando la puerta se abrió. Heidi apareció por la puerta, cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi sonrió con burla.

-llega tarde.-acusó la profesora encargada de la detención.

-lo siento, tuve practica.-se justificó, con una sonrisa sínica.

-Entre rápido.-ordenó la señora Klumm. Heidi le obedeció y se sentó a mi lado, yo la mire con incredulidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté en un susurro intentando contener mi rabia.

-estoy castigada…-explicó, como si fuese obvio.-por tu culpa.-finalizó. Con rabia contenida regresé a mi tarea, ignorándola por completo. Lo que era un enorme desafío, ignorar el recargado olor a perfume barato que traía, sumado a su continuo golpeteo de uñas contra la mesa, hacía de eso, algo prácticamente imposible.

-¿me harías el favor de parar con eso?-demandé, en voz alta. Todos los que estaban en el salón dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estaban haciendo para mirarme.-eres desesperante.

-oh. Lo lamento Rosie.-se disculpó, sínicamente.-no había percibido que te estaba molestando.

-¡por favor!-me indigné.-admite que te sentaste aquí solo para molestarme.-acusé exasperada, ella solo sonreía, me odie por caer en su trampa.

-claro que no-mintió-el mundo no gira a tu alrededor, cariño.-mi sangre hervía, pero lo deje pasar. La idea de venganza me calmó, caminé hasta el otro lado de la sala y continué con mis deberes.

…

**Alice**

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunté e Jasper. Nos encontrábamos en la sala de mi casa, preparándonos para anunciar nuestra relación a mi familia.

-Sí. No me agrada tener que ocultarlo.-admitió, apretando mi mano. Llevábamos casi dos semanas saliendo, mintiéndole a mi familia. Jasper temía la reacción de mis hermanos, yo le había asegurado que no me importaba lo que esos dos pensaran, pero eso no lo calmó.

Escuchamos que la puerta se abría. Mamá traía bolsas del mercado, mi novio caballerosamente se ofreció a llevarlas.

-¿Qué te trae aquí Jasper?-preguntó mirándonos con una sonrisa cómplice. Dejándome ver que sospechaba el porqué de la visita del amigo de mis hermanos.

-Estamos esperando a que los demás lleguen-dije antes de que él respondiera.

-bien…te quedas a cenar ¿verdad?-mamá ofreció, sacando los víveres de las bolsas y poniéndolos en la alacena.

-si no es mucha molestia.-aceptó, mi educado novio.

-¡Llegue!-Emmett gritó desde la puerta.- ¿Qué hay de cenar?-mamá rió ante el común saludo de mi hermano.

-No le he decidido aun.-contestó-¿cariño me ayudarías a colocar la mesa?-dijo entregándome los platos y a Jasper algunos vasos.

-¿Jasper?-Mi hermano se sorprendió al verlo en la cocina.

-Hola Emm…-Jasper estaba nervioso, algo que jamás había visto antes. Emmett lo notó.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te ves pálido.-apuntó este, examinándolo con la mirada.- ¿mamá? ¿Qué tal si comemos pasta?

-bien… ayúdame a preparar la comida mientras tu hermana y Jasper colocan la mesa.-ordenó, y todos nos pusimos a trabajar.

Cuando terminamos con la mesa, nos sentamos a ver televisión, mamá y Emmett continuaban cocinando.

Papá llegó temprano, Edward entró con él. Ninguno pregunto por la presencia de Jasper, suponiendo que este estaba en casa por mi hermano mayor y no por mí.

La cena se pasó entre bromas y novedades de la escuela. Edward se disculpó para ir a visitar a Tania, su ahora "novia". Por lo que decidí que era el momento de hablar.

-¿mamá, papá?-llamé haciendo que todos me prestaran atención, apreté la mano de mi novio por debajo de la mesa.

-¿pasa algo cariño?-mi madre pregunto, preocupándose enseguida.

-Esme, Carlisle…-Jazz continuó.-Alice y yo estamos saliendo.-Todo su nerviosismo había desaparecido, había pronunciado esas palabras con tanta seguridad y calma. Mi madre sonreía y papá nos miraba con diversión. Emmett y Edward eran otra historia, ambos tenían el seño fruncido, Edward mataba con la mirada a Jasper y Emmett acariciaba su puño, enseñándoselo.

-¡Oh cariño!¡felicidades!-mamá se levantó y nos abrazó. Papá hizo lo mismo, y le advirtió a Jazz que me cuidara.

-¿Cómo pueden aprobar eso?-Emmett gruñó y Edward asintió.-Jasper no puede salir con Alice, es como incesto.

-¡No seas ridículo!-lo reprendí- No les estoy preguntando si lo aprueban…

-¡Jasper lo prometiste!-saltó Edward, vi como Emmett tragaba saliva.

-Lo lamento chicos, pero esa promesa está rota.-dije poniéndome de pie y avanzando hasta donde estaba Jazz, discutiendo con mis hermanos. Tomé su mano, ganándome miradas envenenadas de Edward y Emmett.- vámonos Jasper, tengo que hablar con Rosalie.-dije eso ultimo mirando de reojo a mi hermano mayor.

-Nos vemos mañana muchachos.-Jasper se despidió con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Regreso antes de las diez-avisé a mis padres, antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Estuvo mejor de lo que esperaba.-comentó mi novio.

-si…-dije sonriéndole.-te amo Jazzy.

-también te amo pequeña.-tras decir eso me besó. Oh Dios como amo sus besos.

* * *

Hola, bueno publiqué el capitulo antes de que mi beta lo arreglara, porque estaba demorando mucho, y ya les he hecho esperar bastante.

**Como ven cambie mi nombre**, ¿les ha gustado?

He demorado con mis otras historias porque estoy sin internet en casa, me mude hace una semana y algo por lo que estamos con todo desordenado.

**¿reviews? xoxo**

**RosalieHaledeCullen, ahora Emmett McCarthys angel.**


	23. Misterioso

Los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.

**Un nuevo sentimiento**

**Cap 23: Misterioso…**

Bella

"_Es un idiota, es un idiota" _me repetía una y otra vez, cada vez que pensaba en los profundos ojos esmeralda de Edward Cullen, si bien nuestra "amistad" había mejorado considerablemente los pasados días, al punto de incluso poder hablarle y compartir ideas con él sin querer matarlo. Pero eso no cambiaba que fuera un egocéntrico niñito mimado, al que solo le importaba lo físico.

-¿te sientes bien?-escuché la voz de Emmett a mis espaldas, me voltee a verlo.

-Si... No te he sentido llegar-dije, intentando recordar.

-Claro, estabas demasiado distraída en la luna.-rió, yo puse los ojos. - ¿Vas al juego de hoy?

-No lo creo, tengo que estudiar.-Los deportes no eran mi pasión, y ver a un montón de chicos golpearse para conseguir atrapar una pelota que ni siquiera era redonda, definitivamente no era algo que me preocupara perderme.

-¿Emm, has visto a Eddy?-preguntó Tania con voz chillona, yo bufé.-Lo he buscado por todo el campus y no lo encuentro.

"_seguro está en el armario de conserjería encerrado con otra zorra" _pensé, Edward era un playboy y eso no cambiaría nunca, los chicos como él nunca lo hacen. Casi sentí pena por Tania. _Casi._

-No, seguro y se fue a casa.-dijo Emmett dándose de hombros como si nada.- déjalo tranquilo, necesita algo de paz.-Contuve una sonrisa, provocada ante tal atrevido comentario de mi amigo.

-No...-comenzó la oxigenada, pero se fue cortada por Rosalie.

-He tenido una mañana horrible-se quejó mi rubia amiga, tirando bruscamente su bandeja en la mesa.-Y encima tengo que encontrarme con tal desagradable paisaje.-dijo haciendo referencia a Tania, que le miraba con disgusto.-Fue una indirecta…Vete-ordenó con una mirada que estoy segura habría intimidado al mismísimo Hitler.

-Tonta.-murmuro la otra, caminando en dirección a su mesa con un exagerado movimiento de caderas.

-¿Y a ti que te ha pasado?-preguntó Emmett, luego de un rato. El ambiente se sentía pesado, eran pocas las veces en que Emm y Rose se dirigían la palabra y siempre que lo hacían era de manera corta, fría y directa.

-Todos mis profesores creen que soy una loca sicópata.-gritó molesta. Nuevamente tuve que contener la risa que amenazaba con salir, Emmett no tuvo éxito.

-No le veo la gracia.-dijo.- además, lo que pasó ayer fue tu culpa.-comentó dándose de hombros y fulminando a Emm con la mirada. Con ese último comentario este había dejado de reír y la indagaba serio.

-¿mi culpa? ¿Por qué?-preguntó confundido.

-Por qué si tu acosadora dejara de molestarme aquello jamás habría ocurrido.-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, ni Emmett ni yo entendimos lo que quiso decir.

-¿acosadora?-pregunté curiosa.- ¿de qué demonios hablas?

-De la zorra de Heidi, claro.-explicó.-si esa estúpida no viera en mi algún tipo de competencia…

-¿competencia?-fue cortada por Emmett, quien tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-claro, soy guapa e inteligente.-dijo-podría tener a cualquier hombre a mis pies.-lanzó una mirada desafiante a Emmett. Quien bufó.

-No a mí-habló Emmett, con suficiencia, levantándose de la mesa.-Yo nunca estaré a los pies de nadie.

-Y yo nunca estaría con alguien como tu Cullen, ni aunque fueras el único hombre del mundo.-Rose dijo con una sonrisa altanera.

Antes de que comenzaran otra de sus interminables peleas de orgullo, disidí que era momento de detener la pequeña discusión.

-¿irás al juego de hoy?-Pregunté, hasta que caí en la cuenta de que mi pregunta lejos de ayudar a disolver la discusión la agravaría. _Genial Bella, _me recriminé.

-Iré con Jacob.-dijo sonriendo. Llevándose un palito de zanahoria a la boca.

-Genial Gaycob.-murmuró Emmett, Rose le fulminó con la mirada.-Me voy, este cuerpo requiere de entrenamiento.-dijo levantando sus grandes brazos.

-¡Suerte en el juego! - deseé, Emmett sonrió y con su enorme mano desordenó mi cabello.

-¡Buen juego! Jake y yo estaremos alentando que te rompas una pierna.-dijo con malicia, haciendo mal uso del dicho.

-No necesito suerte…-con eso, salió de la cafetería en dirección al gimnasio.

-Egocéntrico-comentó la despampanante rubia.

-¿En serio irás con Jake?-pregunté con curiosidad, el chico me había caído estupendo.

-Claro ¿no creerás que lo dije solo para molestar al idiota ese? Poco me importa lo que Emmett diga o piense.-dijo, yo puse los ojos, discutir con Rosalie era como hablarle a una pared.- ¿Qué es lo que quería Tania?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Al parecer el idiota de Edward ya se aburrió de ella.-dije sonriendo-Seguro ha de estar revolcándose con otra zorra.-comenté, Rosalie abrió los ojos.

-¿De qué me estoy perdiendo?-preguntó levantando su perfecta ceja.

-nada…-respondí automáticamente sintiendo el calor subir a mis mejillas.

Cuando Rose iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, Alice y Jasper llegaron a la mesa, rescatándome de decir alguna idiotez. Alice nos contó cómo había sido la reacción de su familia ante la inesperada noticia de su noviazgo. Luego de muchas risas, la campana de ingreso a clases volvió a tocar, por lo que tuvimos que separarnos y caminar a nuestros respectivos salones.

Me tocaba Ingles con Edward, quien estaba sentado en su lugar habitual, me sonrió de lado y quitó la mochila de su asiento para que yo me sentara.

-¿Creí que te las estabas dando de desaparecido?-comenté sacando mi cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

-¿me extrañaste?-preguntó con burla, y con esa sonrisa que tanto me molestaba.

-Oh, sí, no sabes cuánto.-dije sarcástica.-Tu novia te estaba buscando.

-lo sé.-sonrió una vez más.-Esto de ser solo de una me está cansando.-rió, yo puse los ojos con desagrado.

La clase pasó rápida como siempre, ingles siempre había sido mi materia preferida. Y yo ya había leído todos los libros que habíamos discutido en la clase, por lo que me parecía de lo más interesante.

….

_SuiteBergamasqueDebussy _se ha conectado.

Leí en la bandeja de mi correo electrónico, "Suite" y yo compartíamos muchísimos gustos e intereses… El único problema: No le conocía personalmente.

_Lasbodasdefígaro dice:__¿Qué tal?_

_SuiteBergamasqueDebussy dice:__ Hola, hace muchísimo que no hablábamos. _

_Lasbodasdefígaro dice:_Lo sé, últimamente he estado algo ocupada_. _

_SuiteBergamasqueDebussy dice__: También yo… además estoy cansado de todo esto._

_Lasbodasdefígaro dice:__ ¿cansado? ¿De qué?_

_SuiteBergamasqueDebussy dice__: De las personas… No sabes cómo me encantaría conocerte, pareces ser la única persona capaz de comprenderme._

_Lasbodasdefígaro dice: __Lo mismo digo yo, tu eres el único que entiende____con quien puedo conversar de música, cine clásico y libros sin que me juzgue como ratón de biblioteca._

_SuiteBergamasqueDebussy dice: __Lo sé es una pena que vivamos tan distanciados. _Yo jamás le había dicho a Suite que me mudaría ni tampoco recordaba donde vivía él. Me molestaba saber que probablemente ahora seria muchísimo más difícil llegar a conocerle.

_Lasbodasdefígaro dice: __Debo irme, mi insoportable amiga me llama, cuidate, hablamos pronto._

Me desconecté rápidamente y cerré mi sesión antes de que Alice entrara a mi habitación. Si bien confiaba en mis amigas, aun no me sentía segura de lo que sentía por este "desconocido"…

-Bella, ¿Qué haces?-preguntó Alice alzando una ceja, sugestiva.

-nada… revisaba algunos correos, nada importante.-dije mirando al suelo.

-como sea ¿Qué piensas de este vestido?-sacó un pedazo de tela de una de las bolsas que traía consigo.

-Genial-dije sin interés. Alice frunció el seño a mi respuesta y se encerró en el baño. Al cabo de unos minutos mi pequeña amiga llevaba puesto el horroroso pedazo de tela.

-Es horrible…-jadee contrariada.

-No ES horrible…ESTÁ horrible…-dijo haciendo un puchero.-Alguien entró a mi cuarto y destrozó mi armario.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?-exclamé preocupada, el armario de Alice era sagrado.

-No lo sé-lloriqueo.- Cuando llegué no había nadie en casa.

-eso es extraño… ¿Y no se ha llevado nada?-pregunté, pensando que podría tratarse de un extraño ladrón.

-No eso es lo más raro… no se han llevado nada, es como si quien hizo esto supiera mi debilidad.- Alice tenia la mirada clavada en las bolsas que había dejado sobre mi cama. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos.

-Estoy segura de que tienen arreglo.-dije intentando convencerme a mí misma, Alice bufó.

-No puedes arreglar una obra de arte como esta.-señalo el vestido que llevaba puesto.

-Claro que puedes, eres Alice Cullen.-intente animarla-Yo…puedo ayudarte.-ofrecí sin mucha convicción, pero esto hizo que una ligera sonrisa adornara el rostro de mi amiga.

-Entonces manos a la obra…- Y con eso comenzamos una tarde de diseño de modas.

Rosalie:

Luego del juego de Emmett la semana pasó muy rápido. Sin siquiera darme cuenta ya era hora de subirse al autobús y comenzar el viaje. Al llegar a la puerta de la escuela, nuestro lugar de encuentro, me deparé con un viejo y desteñido autobús. La chillona voz de Heidi rompió mis cavilaciones.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-chilló, dejando su gran equipaje en la acera y mirando a sus amigas.- ¡No voy a subirme a esa cosa!

-Concuerdo, es horrible.-añadió Tania, ignorándolas caminé hasta la puerta del viejo automóvil y subí a este. Definitivamente seria una tortura tener que soportar toda una semana con ellas.

Emmett Cullen fue de los últimos a llegar, había dos lugares vacios. Uno junto a Ted Murray, un chico nerd que pertenecía a la banda de la escuela y el otro junto a mí. Emmett estaba dirigiéndose hacia Murray cuando Heidi empujó a Tania hacia allí, desocupando el lugar junto a ella, vi como él ponía los ojos y caminaba hasta mí.

-¿Puedo sentarme aquí?-preguntó amable, yo intente ignorarlo.

-Es un país libre, puedes hacer lo que se te plazca.-dije fingiendo desinterés.

-lo es…-dijo sentándose a mi lado.

Luego de eso ninguno de los dos habló por un largo rato, él escuchaba su ipod mientras yo leía una revista de modas que Alice me había regalado.

-¿tienes hambre?-preguntó, haciendo que me distrajera de mi lectura.-¿quieres algo?-dijo enseñándome una bolsa de gomitas. No pude evitar sonreír.

-¿ositos de gomita?-cuestioné, intentando ocultar mi sonrisa.

-Sí, me encantan.-dijo echándose un puñado a la boca.-¿no te gustan?

-Bromeas… las adoro.-Tome una del paquete y la mordí.-Hacía mucho tiempo que no comía una de esas.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó curioso, tendiéndome el paquete.-Yo no podría vivir sin ellas.-yo reí.

-Emmy-Chilló Heidi haciéndonos voltear a ambos hacia donde ella estaba sentada.-¿Ya te dije que estuviste grandioso en el juego?-dijo intentando sonar sexy.

-Sí, unas cuantas veces.-respondió él, volteándose.

-Es que eres el mejor… y-no escuché lo que la oxigenda seguía diciendo, me limité a voltearme, poner los ojos y bufar.

-Este va a ser un largo viaje-murmure para mí misma.

-Lo mismo digo.-Dijo Emmett sonriéndome y enseñando sus preciosos hoyuelos, dejándome sin aliento, como solo él sabe hacerlo.

Hola sé que es corto y que no dice mucho, pero es mejor que nada no quería tenerlos esperando por mucho tiempo más.

Ahora que tengo tiempo espero poder actualizar más seguido. Ya estoy trabajando en el que le sigue.

Xoxo

RosalieHaledeCullen—Emmett McCarty´s angel


	24. Conviviendo con el enemigo

Los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.

**Un nuevo sentimiento**

**Cap 24: Conviviendo con el enemigo**

Bella

Había estado repetidas veces en casa de Alice, pero nunca había ido ahí para ver a Edward Cullen. Me sentía extrañamente nerviosa y no dejaba de repetirme que era una tontería, solo teníamos que hacer un proyecto.

-Llegas tarde.-Edward abrió la puerta con una sonrisa petulante.-¿Te ha costado encontrar la casa?-se burló.

-Solo se han pasado cinco minutos, no molestes.-dije, entrando a grandes zancadas hacia la maravillosa casa.

-Vamos, tengo cosas que hacer.-Edward subió la escalera y entró a la segunda puerta del pasillo, su habitación. -¿piensas pasarte la tarde entera viendo a la puerta?-preguntó molesto, yo me sonroje y entré rápidamente.

-¿No es mejor que trabajemos en la sala?-propuse, me sentía un tanto incomoda ahí con él.-hay más espacio.

-No, a menos que quieras ver a Alice y Jasper besuqueándose.-dijo serio, yo me sonrojé.

-¿Tienes alguna idea para el proyecto?-pregunté al cabo de un rato de incomodo silencio.

-No, esperaba que a ti se te ocurriera algo.-Yo negué con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que pensar rápido, solo nos queda una semana.-dije con molestia, Cullen decidió que dejar el proyecto para el final era la mejor opción.

-¿La música clásica en el crecimiento de las plantas? –propuse después de lo que parecieron horas de pensar.

-No, para eso necesitamos tiempo.-Habló Cullen como si fuese la más estúpida de las ideas.

-Al menos he dicho algo.- me defendí molesta.

-Prefiero callar a decir estupideces.-murmuró. Lo que hizo enfadar aún más.

-Con esa actitud nunca se nos va a ocurrir algo.-dije poniéndome de pie.-Si se te ocurre algo, llámame.

-¡Hey, espera! No puedes irte, tenemos que tener por lo menos la mitad del estúpido proyecto para mañana.-alegó agarrándome el brazo.

-¡Entonces ayúdame!-grité exasperada.

-Enciende el ordenador, voy a buscar algunos libros.-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Decidimos que investigaríamos acerca de los daños del tabaco, teníamos mucha información, por lo que fue fácil comenzar. Llevábamos dos horas trabajando cuando Edward sugirió que bajemos por algo de comer.

-¿Te gustan las palomitas?-preguntó enseñándome un paquete.- Es lo único que hay, parece que mamá olvidó hacer las compras.

Asentí con la cabeza, entonces Edward metió el paquete al horno microondas.

-No podemos comer palomitas sin ver una película.-dijo mientras las sacaba y las colocaba en una fuente.

-Tenemos que terminar el proyecto.-dije sorprendida.

-Llevamos la mitad, podemos seguir con lo que queda otro día. Además estoy cansado, no creo que pueda seguir leyendo así.

Bufé y asentí con la cabeza, el sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué quieres ver?-preguntó cuando llegamos a su habitación.

-"Los otros"-dije luego de leer todos los títulos que habían en su repisa.

-Buena elección.-Él colocó la película y los dos nos sentamos en la alfombra para verla.

Ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo, lo que nos hizo reír hasta llorar. El rato que pase con Edward me demostraron que cuando quiere puede ser un chico agradable y que incluso podríamos llevarnos bien. Cuando acabó la película. Esme nos llamó para cenar. Durante la cena tuvimos que soportar los comentarios de Alice y las sonrisas de Jasper, afortunadamente Emmett y Rosalie estaban de viaje.

Rosalie

Como siempre la suerte no me acompañaba, cuando el entrenador nos dijo la distribución de las habitaciones tuve seguridad de que el demonio había hecho las listas. Subí mi equipaje hasta mi habitación preparada para encontrarme con la idiota de Heidi. Pero la habitación estaba vacía, no había rastros de la arpía. Aventé mis cosas a la mejor cama de la habitación y me encerré en el cuarto de baño. Luego de darme una ducha y salir del baño, me encontré con Heidi y una de sus seguidoras en la habitación.

-Hale, que coincidencia, tus cosas están en mi cama…-habló Heidi, mientras se acercaba a MI CAMA y aventaba su equipaje.

-Yo llegué primero, mi valija ya está sobre la cama.- Defendí mi lugar. Ella se limitó a darse de hombres y reír por lo bajo.

Supe que no valía la pena pelear, siempre era mejor pensar las cosas bien antes de llevarlas a cabo. Además la venganza es mucho más placentera. Por eso decidí que lo mejor era salir de la habitación antes de que explotara de rabia.

-¿Qué andar?-preguntó un chico dentro del elevador.

-Al vestíbulo, por favor.-conteste mirándole de reojo, era bastante guapo aunque no era mi tipo.

-Soy Ethan.-Se presentó cuando la puerta se abría, dejando entrar a Emmett. Yo asentí, sin prestarle mucha atención pues estaba mirándolo a ÉL-¿tú eres?-preguntó cuando vio que yo no reaccionaba.

-Rosalie.-dije cortante- Este elevador es algo lento ¿no creen?

-Sí, definitivamente habría sido más rápido tomar las escaleras, pero no me arrepiento de estar aquí- Dijo Ethan en un fallido intento de sonar coqueto.

-¿En qué habitación te estás quedando?-preguntó Emm, cuando abandonábamos el elevador.

-1504 o algo así, andar quince.-dije intentando recordar.-Me ha tocado con Heidi.

-wow, buena suerte con eso.-dijo con una mueca.

-la necesitaré, la tipa me odia.-murmure – Y por tu culpa.-dije sin pensar, Emmett me observaba contrariado.

-¿por mi culpa?

-Claro, está convencida de que tú me gustas.- comenté.

-¿Y eso es verdad?-Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, pidiéndome en silencio que le contestara con la verdad.

-No…Somos amigos, eso es todo.-dije mintiéndome a mí misma, su semblante cambió, pude ver algo de dolor en sus ojos.

-amigos.-repitió. Yo asentí intentando convencerme.

-muero de hambre.-dije en un intento de cambiar el tema, lo que al parecer dio resultado.

-Me has leído el pensamiento. -Emmett sonrió enseñando sus tiernos hoyuelos.

No pude evitar fantasear, parecíamos una pareja de novios en una cita, comiendo y riendo juntos. Somos amigos, nada más, me repetía una y otra vez. La idea de ser novia de Emmett me obsesionaba cada vez más, pero eso no pasaría nunca, somos muy parecidos y a la vez muy diferentes, y lo peor de todo: El orgullo, ambos somos orgullosos y no aceptaríamos nunca una batalla perdida, mucho menos cuando del corazón se trata.

-¿Cuándo es tu primer juego?-pregunté, mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi soda dietética.

-En dos días, a las cinco en punto.-dijo sonriendo-Espero verte ahí, apoyando.

-No te es suficiente con todo el equipo de animadoras, gritando cada vez que pisas el campo- hablé riendo, el sonrió.

-No… Tu presencia definitivamente será la única que me animara a marcar un tanto.-Me quedé helada, ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Mi presencia en el juego de verdad le importaba?

-Entonces allí estaré.-dije sin detenerme a pensar, las palabras escapaban de mi boca antes de ser procesadas por mi sentido común. – Se que ganaran. Eres el mejor jugador de futbol que he conocido.

-Viniendo de ti eso es un genial cumplido… Me subes mi ego.

-No creo que eso sea posible.-reí.

-Cuando estoy contigo lo es.-Antes de que pudiese procesar por segunda vez sus palabras, Ethan se acercó a la mesa.

-Espero no interrumpir nada.-dijo con fingida culpa.- Quería hablar contigo Rosalie.

-La verdad es que si interrumpes, no ves que estamos conversando.-dijo Emmett notablemente molesto, el chioco titubeo.

-Lo lamento, es que… ¿ustedes no son novios o sí?-preguntó mirando nuestras manos.

-No, somos amigos- respondí automáticamente.

-Genial, entonces… ¿Te gustaría tomar una café conmigo mañana? notaba nervioso. Observe a Emmett que tenía los ojos clavados a la mesa y jugueteaba con una servilleta.

-No puedo…

-Estaré aquí hasta el viernes… ¿cualquier otro día?

-No muchas gracias, quiero estar absolutamente concentrada en lo que vine a hacer aquí.

-Emmett-chilló una voz que yo conocía perfectamente bien.- ¿Qué hacen?-preguntó con voz controladora.

-Comemos.- respondió él, poniendo los ojos.

-Oh, ya veo…-hizo una mueca de asco.- ¿soda dietética? como si eso ayudara en algo después de eso que te has comido.

-A mi me parece que Rose está perfecta.-me defendió Emmett.-Los esqueletos me dan asco.

-Está como quiere.-murmuro Ethan.

-Emmy, he tenido una idea genial.-gritó.- Cuando regresemos a Forks, podríamos salir en una cita doble con Tania y Eddy.

-Yo paso.-dijo Emmett.- ¿quieres postre?-me preguntó ignorando por completo a Heidi y a el pobre Ethan.- Josh me ha dicho que los helados aquí son geniales.

-Suena bien.-dije siguiéndole la corriente.

-por favor, ¿si nos disculpan? Rose y yo estábamos bastante a gusto antes de ustedes llegaran.- Ethan se retiró apenado, pero Heidi se quedo ahí parada.

-¿Que es lo que esta hace mejor que yo?-chilló-Nunca te quejaste.-dijo mirándome con petulancia.-Siempre dijiste que soy buenísima en la cama.

-No seas idiota.-dijo Emmett.- Vete, déjanos solos.

Heidi se retiró furiosa, Emmett y yo continuamos conversando como si nada hubiese pasado. Cada minuto que tenia con Emmett me hacia enamorarme más y más, conocer más del verdadero Emmett no me ayudaba en nada en mi decisión de mantenerme alejada de él, con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, despedazaba trozo por trozo mi enorme escudo.

Cuando llegue a la habitación me encontré con Heidi, Tania y todo su séquito. Estaban esperándome. Heidi tenía una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro, sentí un pequeño escalofrío recorrer mi espalda. Nunca me había sentido tan indefensa. Sus miradas dejaban claro que planeaban algo realmente malo contra mí. Al desviar la mirada del grupo de zorras que tenia frente a mí, noté que mis cosas estaban regadas por toda la habitación.

-¿Qué carajo han hecho?-pregunté furiosa.

-No veo por qué te preocupas tanto, no había nada que valiese la pena rescatar.-se burlo Tania, Heidi permanecia callada.

-Eso no les da derecho de meterse en mis cosas.-continué.

-Y quién te ha dado derecho a ti de meterte con mis cosas.-gritó Heidi hecha una loca.- Yo era la reina del instituto, lo chicos hacían filas para pasar una noche conmigo. Ahora solo les interesa acostarse contigo, zorra.

-No me interesa, quédate con tu patético reino.-Heidi estaba más loca de lo que yo creía.

-Emmett Cullen era mío.-siguió.-Lo hacíamos todo el puto día.-gritó.-Siempre me decía que yo era especial, la mejor de todas.-Los celos estaban comenzando a florecer dentro de mí.

-"Sabes perfectamente cómo usar la boca"…"Definitivamente eres la mejor con las manos".-continuaba, yo me sentía asqueada.- ¿Y tú? ¿Qué le das tú?

-Ten un poco de dignidad-dije molesta, y celosa, bastante celosa. Yo nunca había estado con Emmett y ella sí.

-¿Acaso tú la tienes? Todo el instituto sabe que te acuestas con Emmett y Edward, e incluso con tu hermano.-dijo-

-¡¿Qué demonios! Lo que dices es enfermizo.

-Oh claro, como si fuese mentira.-siguió.-Como puedes ser tan sínica.

-Realmente estas mal de la cabeza.- acusé. -Emmett no te quiere y lo sabes, deja de engañarte.-le grité.

-Claro que no me quiere, Emmett Cullen no quiere a nadie.-Heidi se paseaba frente a mí.

-No lo conoces.

-oh, ¿estás enamorada?-preguntó, todas las otras rieron.- La zorra Hale se enamoró de MI hombre.-recalcó el adjetivo posesivo. -Aléjate de él.-ordenó.

-No tengo porque hacerte caso.-Nadie me ordenaba que hacer.-Si quiero estar con Emmett, lo haré.

-No estoy tan segura de eso.-dijo mirando a sus amigas.- Vas a hacer lo que te digo, te va a ir muy mal.

-¿Me estas amenazando?-me burlé.-¿Qué harás?¿Llamar a mi mamá y decirle que me estoy comportando mal contigo?

-¿Chicas por que no le mostramos a Rosalie, de lo que somos capaces?

Aventaron mis cosas a la chimenea encendida, vi como mis cosas se quemaban una a una…Cuando fue el turno de mi oso de felpa, una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, ese oso me lo había regalado mi hermano cuando tenía ocho años. Desde entonces dormía abrazada a él siempre que me encontraba lejos de Jasper, ahora se había ido.

-Más te vale no decir nada, o creerme que te irá peor.-con eso la puerta se cerró estruendosamente.

Me quedé inmóvil, sintiéndome indefensa y contrariada. Esta no era yo, era una completa desconocida. La antigua Rosalie jamás habría permitido tamaño atrevimiento. La antigua Rosalie habría sabido que hacer. La antigua Rosalie jamás se habría enamorado…

* * *

Hola, disculpen la tardanza… No es mi capitulo preferido, espero que a ustedes les agrade más que a mi.

¿Qué creen Rosalie obedecerá a Heidi?

Xoxo

RosalieHaledeCullen—Emmett McCarty´s angel

Voy a comenzar la traduccion de la tercera temporada de please, open your eyes en Marzo.


	25. ¡Victoria!

Los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.

**Un nuevo sentimiento**

**Cap 25: ¡Victoria!**

_-Más te vale no decir nada, o creerme que te irá peor.-con eso la puerta se cerró estruendosamente._

_Me quedé inmóvil, sintiéndome indefensa y contrariada. Esta no era yo, era una completa desconocida. La antigua Rosalie jamás habría permitido tamaño atrevimiento. La antigua Rosalie habría sabido que hacer. La antigua Rosalie jamás se habría enamorado…_

Lágrimas de rabia corrían por mi rostro descontroladamente, me odiaba por haber sido tan débil. Mis cosas estaban siendo consumidas por el fuego, no había nada que yo pudiese hacer. Me obligué a ponerme de pie, respirar profundo y detener las lágrimas.

Luego de haberme controlado, decidí que lo mejor era salir a caminar, pensar no podía permitir que algo así ocurriese de nuevo. Esa no era yo. La fragilidad no iba conmigo.

El hotel era increíblemente grande, y estaba lleno de huéspedes, en su mayoría alumnos que competirían en la competencia estadual.

La competencia, debería ser mi prioridad, me dije. Ganar y demostrarles a todos de lo que soy capaz, a eso había venido y eso sería exactamente lo que haría…

-Hey, ¿lista para mañana?- preguntó Sandra, una chica de mi equipo, cuando pase frente a ella. Me tomó desprevenida, por lo que me limite a mirarla extrañada.

-el juego contra Seattle High- aclaró.

-Oh, si…-contesté distraídamente.-Espero que ganemos.

-Sí que lo haremos…Somos las mejores.-apoyo con entusiasmo, yo sonreí.-Supe que te han asignado la habitación de los cuervos.-comentó con una mueca.

-Si… Y yo soy el espantapájaros…-dije intentando sonreír sin éxito. –creo que tendré que dormir con un ojo abierto.

-mm… ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotras?-ofreció.- Créeme sé lo que se siente compartir un cuarto con Heidi…

-Lo haré, gracias…- acepté, después de todo no tendría que pasar la noche caminando por los pasillos del hotel , como había planeado hacerlo.

-Genial, podremos tener una pijamada.-sugirió, por un momento me recordó a Alice.

...

La noche había sido tranquila, Sandra y Monica, habían sido muy amables conmigo al aceptarme, reímos y hablamos sobre el partido que tendría lugar al otro día. La animadora que compartía la habitación con ellas se había limitado a permanecer callada y dirigirme miradas cargadas de odio. Pero no podía hacer ni decir nada, éramos tres contra una.

Nos levantamos y preparamos para el juego. Estaba que me moría de nervios por dentro, el primer juego debía ser bueno y lo suficientemente tranquilo como para no usar todas nuestras tácticas de juego, debíamos sorprender a nuestros oponentes.

El calentamiento demoró cerca de una hora, antes de darme cuenta ya había entrado a la cancha de juego. Todo lo que ocurrió durante el juego fue fantástico, ganamos por tres puntos. Fue increíble la sensación que tuve dentro de la cancha, como si lo único que importase fuese ganar, no existían los problemas, no había de que preocuparse.

Celebramos la victoria con abrazos, pude ver como Emmett me sonreía a lo lejos, antes de detenerme a pensar ya me había acercado a él.

-Buen juego…-dijo sin dejar de sonreír.-estuviste estupenda-me abrazó y me permití ahogarme en él, su perfume embriagaba y su calor me volvía loca.

-Gracias…-sonreí entre sus brazos.

-Creo que es primera vez que le ganamos a Seattle…-sentí como aflojaba su abrazo.

-Pues que se vayan acostumbrando, nos iremos con el primer lugar.-dije con entusiasmo. No sabía si por el abrazo de Emmett o por la victoria obtenida.

-¡Así se habla!-apoyó él, regalándome una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

...

Luego del partido contra Seattle tuvimos otro contra otro instituto de la ciudad, por poco empatamos, pero Mónica consiguió salvar la jugada, haciéndonos ganar nuevamente. El día no podía ir mejor.

-¿Rose?-escuché a alguien llamar a mis espaldas, me giré para encontrarme con una amiga de años.

-Mitchie, que bueno verte…-Siempre nos encontrábamos en competencias como esta, habíamos sido grandes amigas y grandes rivales a la hora de competir.

-Lo mismo digo, nunca pensé que te encontraría aquí.-dijo abrazándome.-yo te hacía en Nueva York,

-Ahora vivo en Forks, hemos venido para la estatal-ella me vio sorprendida.

-vaya, que cambio la gran ciudad por el pequeño pueblo de Forks-rió

-Supongo que estas aquí por la competencia-comenté.

-Exacto, espero que estés preparada, nuestra rutina este año es fabulosa.-dijo con una sonrisa petulante desafiándome.

-Oh… No… yo ya no soy animadora.-hablé con pesar. Mitchie me observó como si estuviese loca.

-¡¿Por qué?-gritó, algunos de los que estaban cerca se voltearon a vernos.-Eres una de las mejores animadoras que he conocido… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-digamos que la capitana no opina lo mismo que tu.-dije recordando el día en que me presenté a las pruebas.

-¿Es que acaso es ciega?-preguntó incrédula.

-No…-murmuré viéndola a lo lejos, Mitchie siguió mi mirada.

-Oh… la tal Heidi.-dijo con un tono que no supe comprender.-He escuchado que es una zorra, una completa perra.

-lo es.-afirmé.-Pero no interesa… Ádemaa, creo que me gustaría verla siendo derrotada por una amiga.-dije sonriéndole a Mitchie.

-No solo será derrotada, va a ser humillada… te lo aseguro.-con eso besó mi mejilla y se alejó a donde su equipo estaba ensayando.

.

Bella

Esta vez Edward y yo habíamos quedado en hacer el proyecto en mi casa.

Idiota, idiota, idiota, mi mente regañaba una y otra vez, Edward Cullen debió haber llegado hace exactamente una hora y treinta y dos minutos, ¿pero quien cuenta el tiempo? Cada segundo era valioso, si no acabábamos el trabajo a tiempo, reprobaríamos y no me haría gracia tener un cero en mi perfecto histórico académico.

El timbre tocó, y corrí hasta la puerta, casi me tropecé con la vieja alfombra del recibidor.

-Hola, lamento llegar tarde, me quedé dormido-saludó como si nada, yo bufé demasiado molesta como para decir algo.

Una vez que Cullen entró, cerré la puerta. Me disponía a ir a mi habitación cuando tropecé nuevamente con la condenada alfombra, cerré mis ojos preparándome para el impacto y las carcajadas de Edward pero nada ocurrió. Sentí los tibios brazos de Edward Cullen envueltos en mi cintura, protegiéndome de la caída. Levanté mi rostro, para encontrarme con el de él, prácticamente pegado al mío, intente retroceder pero mi cuerpo no me lo permitió. Nuestras bocas, estaban separadas por unos pocos milímetros, acortar la distancia era tentador.

Intente alejar aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza rápido, Edward Cullen era el enemigo, y el enemigo nunca era tentador. Sí que lo era, bien lo sabía yo, la mayoría de los romances que leo comienzan así. Del amor al odio hay un solo paso.

No tuve que seguir concentrándome en mantener mis labios alejados a los de él, pues Edward Cullen había tomado la decisión de acortar la distancia que nos separaba de manera impulsiva. Me había tomado desprevenida… No intente resistirme, me deje llevar, pues aunque no lo admitiese ese beso era algo que había estado esperando desde aquel día en la fiesta.

-Lo siento-dijo una vez que nos separamos para tomar aire.-Eso no debió haber pasado

Sus palabras me dolieron, contuve las lágrimas que comenzaban a surgir en mis ojos.

-No… Eres un atrevido Edward Cullen.-dije con rabia. El sonrió de lado, provocando que mi irritación aumentase a niveles inimaginables.

-Lo sé, eso es lo que le gusta a las mujeres de mi…-continuó subiendo las escaleras.- deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez.-No supe si se refería a mi accidente con la alfombra o al beso.

-¿Por qué eres asi?-grité, haciendo que el se volteara perdiendo toda señal de humor de su rostro.-¿Qué demonios te he hecho para que me trates así?- El no respondía.

-Nada-respondió confundido.-ya te dije que fue un error…

-¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿No te das cuenta de que…-dije y callé antes de decir algo de lo que me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida.

-¿De qué? Anda continúa…-dijo molesto, yo solté un bufido.

-Como sea, tenemos un trabajo que hacer… -dije intentando contener la rabia.

...

No demoramos mucho tiempo en acabar el trabajo, hicimos todo en absoluto silencio, hablando solo si era estrictamente necesario. Ninguno de los dos volvió a comentar nada de lo ocurrido horas antes, a veces encontraba a Edward mirándome de soslayo, lo dejé pasar, eso no significaba nada.

Una vez que Cullen se hubo ido, me permití derrumbarme.

Yo odio a Edward Cullen, yo odio a Edward Cullen, Yo odio a Edward Cullen… No podía seguir negándolo, por mucho que lo intentase, Edward era irritante, egocéntrico, petulante, una persona realmente odiable… Eso era algo que mi sentido común había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo.

Yo amo a Edward Cullen, Yo amo a Edward Cullen, Yo amo a Edward Cullen… mi corazón palpitaba agitado, como gritando victoria cada vez que pensaba en esa palabra y en su nombre, todo en una sola oración. Si antes me había mentido a mi misma, era para protegerme…Protegerme del rechazo de un hombre como él.

El haberme negado durante tanto tiempo mis verdaderos sentimientos, no había servido de nada, acabaría herida, no habría forma de evitarlo.

* * *

_**Feliz cumpleaños a mi Kellan,** ya se que fue ayer, pero igual vale… Este es un regalito para ustedes por el cumple de mi bebe… Ademas de que yo también estuve cumpliendo añitos hace poquito, ya tengo 17, que vieja me siento._

_Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero la universidad me tiene con la cabeza un tantito ocupada._

Tengo tres cosas que decirles:

**_Quedan pocos capítulos de esta historia, haré lo mejor posible por terminarla antes de mayo._**

**_Solo voy a poder publicar viva la vida cuando termine un nuevo sentimiento, entiéndanme, con la Universidad es muy difícil hacerse cargo de tres historias simultáneas._**

**_¡¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo con fanfiction? ¿ya nadie publica? ¿ya nadie lee?_**

**Xoxo**

**RosalieHaledeCullen—Emmett McCarty´s angel**


	26. Te quiero

Los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.

**Un nuevo sentimiento**

**Cap 26: Te quiero**

_El haberme negado durante tanto tiempo mis verdaderos sentimientos, no había servido de nada, acabaría herida, no habría forma de evitarlo._

-¿Que te ocurre, Bella?-Alice me preguntó una vez má me limité a asentir con la cabeza y clavar mi mirada en mi puré de patatas para evitar darle una respuesta.

-Ya déjala Alice.-Edward la reprendió y pude sentir que su mirada fría estaba posada sobre mí.

-No te metas Eddy.-Alice respondió haciendo que su hermano bufara.-Algo me dice que Bella está así por tu culpa.

-Alice, por favor-pedí.- Déjame en paz, ya te dije que no me pasa nada.

-¿Y por que sería mi culpa?-continuó Edward haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras anteriores.

-Por que el único que hace a Bella ponerse a si de mal eres tú, idiota- Alegó Alice. Los ojos de Edward se clavaron nuevamente en mí y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¡Cállate Alice!- Grité, no me estaba ayudando y Edward me estaba enfureciendo aún más- Edward, si, si estoy así es por tu culpa, y sabes bien el por qué.-Dije sin detenerme a pensar en mis palabras, estaba demasiado molesta como para avergonzarme.

-Yo no… ¿De qué hablas Bella?- Preguntó confundido. En ese momento recordé que estábamos en la cafetería, porque el tono que uso Edward hizo que todos lo escucharan y ahora estaban todos los curiosos mirando hacia nuestra mesa. Específicamente clavando sus ojos en mí.

Generalmente me hubiese sonrojado y hubiese huido de aquel lugar, pero estaba tan enojada que la valentía, si eso se le puede decir así, apareció de golpe y decidí enfrentar al motivo de mis molestias, incluso si es delante de todo el instituto.

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.- Dije con impotencia.- Estoy enamorada de ti Edward.- Solté de golpe y con valentía mientras lo miraba a los ojos y el... el me miraba confundido lo que me hizo enfadar aun más ¿Cómo podía ser tan patética?

Él se limitaba a mirarme, abrió la boca un par de veces para luego cerrarla y quedarse callado. Fue en ese momento que mis lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro. Y ya no pude más, con un gran dolor en mi pecho e inundada en mis lágrimas, salí corriendo hacia el baño. Había sido estúpida al creer que todo acabaría bien, pero no, ahora seria la idiota del instituto, la estúpida niña que pensó que Edward Cullen podría fijarse en una tonta como ella.

Estuve a punto de entrar al baño para encerrarme en mi miseria cuando sentí que me agarraban fuertemente del brazo, evitando que pudiera seguir caminando. - Bella, detente.- Me dijo Alice aún sosteniendo mi brazo.

- Por favor, déjame sola.- pedí con un sollozo a lo cual ella como respuesta me abrazó. Me deje abrazar por Alice y cerré los ojos, deseando poder volver el tiempo atrás, que nada de eso hubiese ocurrido jamás. Pero no, yo no tenía tanta suerte.

…

…

Como Mitchie había anticipado, su rutina había sido perfecta. No había sido ningún problema derrotar a Heidi y a su séquito, por eso traté de mostrarme parcial, y no tan alegre, cuando el jurado anunció la victoria de nuestro oponente, pero no tuve éxito. Estaba feliz de que hubieran derrotado a Heidi.

- Son buenas.-dijo Mónica a mi lado afirmando lo que minutos antes estaba pensando.- Es una lástima que no hayamos ganado.

- Sí que lo son, son las mejores.- Dije apoyando a mi amiga y a su equipo.

-Si tu hubieses participado, habríamos ganado.- Nos interrumpió una voz bastante familiar. Cuando me volteé me encontré con Emmett detrás de nosotras y me sonreía de lado.

- Díselo a tu querida Heidi.- Le dije frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya lo hice.- Emmett sonrió mostrando sus hermosos hoyuelos.- No se lo tomo muy bien…-comentó.

-¿Cuándo es tu próximo juego?-pregunté intentando dar por finalizado el tema de Heidi, nunca era agradable hablar de ella y menos con Emmett.

- Mañana a las once.- Dijo- Cuento con tu presencia.

- Ahí estaré.- le admití sonrojándome. Iba a agregar algo más para alargar nuestra charla, pero una voz aguda gritando me interrumpió. - ¡Emmett!- me volteé ya con el ceño fruncido sabiendo de quien se trataba. Emmet también frunció el seño al reconocer la voz y se giró hacia donde esta provenía. -¿Qué?- Preguntó este en tono cansado cuando Heidi estaba enfrente de nosotros.

- Me preguntaba si querías acompañarme a los vestidores.-Le dijo la muy zorra arreglándose el escote, haciendo un patético intento de ser sensual. Los celos me carcomieron y como León defendiendo lo suyo salté - No, no quiere. Esta demasiado ocupado conmigo y no le interesa revolcarse con una zorra como tu.- Exploté. Logrando que Emmett se me quedara viéndome sorprendido y yo estaba demasiado sulfurada como para sonrojarme.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que de un momento a otro una multitud había comenzado a juntarse alrededor de nosotros. Pero no me importo ni menos me intimido.

La furia dibujada en el rostro de Heidi era indescriptible, pensé que en ese momento se me tiraría encima y comenzaría una pelea, de la cual pelearía con puño y uñas. Pero en vez de eso, se me acercó y seriamente me dijo - Creo habértelo dejado bien claro Hale.- Su tono era amenazante.-No te metas con mi chico.

- No me intimidas- Hablé segura, nunca más dejaría que me pasaran a llevar como lo habían hecho la noche anterior.

-¿No? Eso no fue lo que me pareció ayer.- Se burló de mí y en ese momento quise borrarle la expresión de un tortazo.

Emmett , que estaba serio observándonos a ambas pelearnos por él, finalmente reacciono. - ¿De qué demonios están hablando?- Preguntó poniéndose en medio, evitando, como si hubiese pensado mi intención, que nos fuéramos a agarrarnos a golpes.

- Ayer le deje bien claro a tu querida puta lo que había entre nosotros.- Le contesto Heidi acercándose sugestivamente a Emmett. Eso último provocó que mi ira aumentara y me abalancé sobre ella antes de que Emmett reaccionara.

- Rose detente.- Susurró Emmett que me sostenía entre sus brazos.- Podrían suspenderte de la competencia.

-¡No me importa! Esta tipa me tiene harta - Grité enfurecida y me solté de los brazos de Emmett para echar a correr en busca de un lugar tranquilo. Lo escuché llamarme pero aun así no me detuve, necesitaba pensar.

Luego de un rato caminando encontré un parque que me hizo recordar mi niñez. Cuando era pequeña Jasper y yo solíamos escaparnos de los problemas de casa para jugar, escalar arboles o solo ver pasar las nubes. Me senté bajo la sombra de un viejo sauce. Lágrimas de rabia caían descontroladamente por mi rostro. Heidi no solo había herido mi orgullo, sino que también me había demostrado que era frágil y que no era la persona que yo creía ser.

Una enorme nube negra cubrió el sol, el cielo se había oscurecido rápidamente y débiles gotas comenzaban a caer. Antes de que empezar a llover más fuerte, deje mi lugar bajo el árbol, había decidido que tenía que dejar mi orgullo de lado y decirle a Emmett lo que sentía por él y acabar con el estúpido intento de convencerme de lo contrario. Entonces, comencé a caminar decidida en búsqueda de Emmett.

Cuando llegue al hotel, camine decididamente hacia la habitación de Emmett, llamé a la puerta con determinación, después de un pequeño rato, escuché unos pasos fuertes segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-¿Rose? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Aaron mirándome confundido.

-Aaron vine a… Necesito hablar con Emmett.- Dije. Los nervios comenzaban a hacerse presentes. Antes de que Aaron pudiera contestarme fuimos interrumpidos. - ¿Qué haces aquí?- Era Tania que se asomó a la puerta usando apenas la camiseta de Aaron.- Heidi dejo bastante claro que no te quería cerca de él.

Yo la ignoré y volví mi mirada a Aaron, que nos observaba con el ceño fruncido. -¿Dónde está Emmett?- Dije molesta y celosa. Si Emmett estaba con alguna otra chica en la habitación me iría y no volvería a buscarlo nunca más.

- Pensé que estaba contigo.- Aaron se rascó la cabeza contrariado.- No ha aparecido por aquí, desde tu discusión con Heidi.- Sonrió de lado. – Por cierto... eso fue muy sexy.

- ¿Como que no ha venido?- Pregunté nerviosa ignorando lo último dicho por Aaron..- ¿Dónde está?

- No lo sé, salió como loco corriendo atrás de ti.- Ni siquiera me molesté en responder, me voltee y fui hacia el elevador lo más rápido que pude. Necesitaba encontrar a Emmett. ¿Dónde podría estar? ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? ¿Seguirá buscándome? Las preguntas martillaban en mi cabeza. Mi corazón latía desesperado, debía encontrarlo y decirle todo, absolutamente todo.

Lo busqué en el lobby del hotel, por los pasillos, el restaurante y nada, nadie lo había visto. Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente, por lo que cuando salí a buscarlo a la piscina quedé toda empapada. Tampoco estaba ahí.

Salí del hotel y tomé un taxi hasta el gimnasio en el que nos habíamos separado, y nada, tampoco estaba ahí. Comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de encontrarlo pero después pensé que tal vez se había regresado al hotel.

Me dispuse a caminar de regreso a casa, no traía dinero para pagar otro aventon en taxi y como estaba mi animo, no me importaba el mojarme por la lluvia. Caminé bastante rato hasta que cuando pasé frente al parque en el que había estado horas antes, a lo lejos entre los árboles, pude ver a alguien sentado, que ni siquiera se molestaba en cubrirse de la lluvia. Cuando estuve algo más cerca del hombre pude distinguir de quien se trataba. Emmett.

-Emmett.- Lo llamé caminando hacia él- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Rosalie, t-te e-estaba b-buscando.- Dijo poniéndose de pie y tiritando.

-¿Sentado?- Pregunté con una ceja alzada pero verlo en ese estado me conmovió y me preocupó..- Te vas a agarrar un resfriado.- Dije abrazándolo.

-mmm…- Murmuró algo incomprensible y me abrazó más fuerte. Estuvimos abrazados por unos minutos. Podía sentir como mi corazón latía descontrolado. Sabía que era momento de decirle lo que sentía. Tomando un poco de valentía, deshice el abrazo y lo mire a los ojos - Tengo que decirte algo.- comencé, pero el el momento que sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, me puse muy nerviosa. El se dio cuenta de mi nerviosismo pero me animó a continuar.- He estado pensando- tomé una pausa. - Y llegue a la conclusión de que no puedo seguir con esto…

-¿Con qué?- Me preguntó preocupado.

-Emmett, yo… no sabes lo difícil que es decir esto. Nunca lo he hecho y me da miedo salir herida y…-Emmett me hizo callar colocando su frío dedo sobre mis labios.

-Te quiero.- Lo escuché decir y mi corazón comenzó, nuevamente, a palpitar rápidamente.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Pregunté embobada sin poder creerlo.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.- Repitió. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro y yo salté a sus brazos.

Sin hesitar acorté la distancia que separaba nuestros rostros y lo besé. Fue un beso dulce y desesperado, un beso que me hizo sentir cosas que jamás había sentido antes. Alegría, calor, compañía y amor. Nos separamos para tomar aire, ambos sonreíamos como idiotas.

-Te quiero Emmett Cullen.- Le dije y nos besamos nuevamente, esta vez con más pasión y desesperación, nos necesitábamos mutuamente.

- Si me agarro un resfrío… tu vas a cuidarme.- Me dijo cuando rompimos el beso. El me sonrió y tomó mi mano.- Rosalie ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

* * *

Como ven queda muy poco para el final, tal vez un capitulo o dos.

Besotes, espero que les haya gustado.

Bye

Muchas gracias a mi nueva beta Pandora Lioncourt Cullen.


	27. Like a fairytale

Los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.

**Un nuevo sentimiento**

**Cap 27: like a fairy tale**

_- Por favor, déjame sola.- pedí con un sollozo a lo cual ella como respuesta me abrazó. Me deje abrazar por Alice y cerré los ojos, deseando poder volver el tiempo atrás, que nada de eso hubiese ocurrido jamás. Pero no, yo no tenía tanta suerte._

No se por cuanto tiempo estuve abrazada a Alice, solamente fui consciente cuando ella soltó el abrazó y me obligó a voltearme. Y fue ahí que lo ví, su rostro estaba crispado en una expresión de dolor, yo solamente me quedé mirándolo fijamente.

-Los dejaré solos-Dijo Alice y se perdió por los pasillos dejándonos completamente a solas.

Edward avanzó rápidamente hasta mí y, sin dejarme reaccionar, tomó mi cintura y me besó. Cuando nos separamos la sensación de vacío me inundó por completo. Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen, pero eso no quería decir que le permitiría usarme y largarme como si de un juguete viejo se tratase.

No estoy para juegos.- Surré.

Yo tampoco Bella.- Dijo buscando mis labios.

Vas a herirme.-Dije separándome de él e intentando mirarlo a los ojos.- No voy a permitir que lo hagas.

Te lo juro no lo haré-Me dijo serio.- Me gustas.- Admitió.- Por mucho que intenté sacarte de mi cabeza no pude hacerlo.

Sé lo que se siente.- Le dije rodeando mis ojos.

Créeme hablo en serio cuando digo que no voy a herirte.- Llevo sus manos a mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Por qué lo haría? ¿Por qué tengo que creerte? Durante todo este tiempo nunca has sido sincero conmigo.- reclamé.

Por qué te quiero.- Lo miré a los ojos comprobando que decía la verdad.

No digas estupideces Edward, ambos sabemos que es mentira.- Susurre.- Desde que nos conocimos me has odiado.

No, solo intentaba alejarte-Murmuró.

¿Por qué?- Pregunté molesta mientras intentaba soltarme de sus brazos.

Porque me asustaba lo que me hacías sentir. No estaba acostumbrado a eso.- Me dijo.

¿Y por qué ahora sería diferente?

Porque sé que tú sientes lo mismo, no sabes el miedo que me daba pensar que tu no me querías, que para ti yo no era más que un tipo molesto.

Lo eres. Pero aun así…- Sonreí.

Una cita.- Dijo.- Dame una cita y te demostraré que no miento.

Una cita…- Acepté.

A eso de las siete me encontraba hecha un manojo de nervios. Edward había quedado en pasar por mí a las siete y treinta. No me había dicho adonde iríamos, por lo que no estaba segura de cómo vestirme. Decidí que lo mejor era optar por unos vaqueros y una blusa simple pero elegante.

No demoré más de quince minutos en estar lista, por lo que me sobro muchísimo tiempo para pensar en Edward. Si bien sentía que uno de mis sueños se estaba haciendo realidad, el miedo y la confusión ocupaban gran parte de mi pensamientos. Edward era famoso por ser un playboy. Jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas era su pasatiempo preferido.

¿Qué me aseguraba que ahora no sería así? Su mirada esmeralda se veía sincera, pero él era un experto en seducción, por lo que no podía confiar en él ciegamente. Debía andarme con cuidado si no quería salir dañada.

Un golpe en la puerta me hizo interrumpir mis pensamientos. Eran las siete y veinticinco. Corrí hacia la puerta y cuando la abrí lo que vi me dejo sin aire. Edward Cullen estaba parado frente a mí sonriendo y tendiéndome un ramo de flores, petunias, mis favoritas. Estaba perfectamente vestido. No había palabras que describieran al adonis parado en mi puerta.

Estas preciosa.-Me dijo sonriendo de lado. Debo decir que casi se me olvido como hablar.

Gracias. ¿Ya nos vamos?- Pregunté ansiosa. Le había dicho a Charlie que saldría a cenar con mis amigas, no había mencionado a Edward, ni mucho menos que sería una cita. No quería tener una ridícula escena de un padre celoso.

Él sonrió, mientras yo cerraba la puerta y comencé a caminar junto a Edward hasta su carro. Como todo un caballero me abrió la puerta y la cerró una vez que me subí al ostentoso volvo plateado.

Se que te gusta la comida italiana.-Me comentó y puso en marcha al carro.-Por lo que hice reservas en un restaurante Italiano, en Seattle.

Genial.- Dije ruborizándome. Apenas había hablado y toda la caballerosidad de Edward no me estaba ayudando a disminuir mis nervios.

Espero que no te moleste, pero Alice ya se ha enterado de que saldremos.- Dijo al cabo de unos minutos.-Es imposible ocultarle algo a esa enana.

Sí que lo es.- Concordé.- No, no me molesta.

Me ha amenazado con castrarme si te hacia algo ¿puedes creerlo?- Comentó riendo y yo me sonrojé. - No te preocupes por Alice, solo está siendo una buena amiga.

Lo sé, es genial.

Bella ¿crees que yo sería capaz de hacerte daño?- Preguntó.

No.- Contesté sin tener que pensarlo.

El me sonrió y con la mano que no tenía en el volante busco la mía. Cuando tomó mi mano sentí miles de mariposas revoloteando en mi estomago.

No sabes cuánto me alegra escucharte decir eso.- Susurró llevando mi mano hasta sus labios y dejando ahí un dulce beso.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante una señora nos recibió con una sonrisa amable. Edward había hecho una reserva por lo que no tuvimos que esperar por una mesa. Nuestra mesa estaba algo apartada, en un rincón junto a lo que parecía un antiguo fogón.

Este lugar es muy bonito.- Señalé para romper el silencio.

Sí, es mi restaurante preferido.- Sonrió mientras nos sentábamos y antes de que pudiera añadir algo más una mesera se acercó a nosotros.

La muchacha veía descaradamente a Edward como si fuese a devorarlo, no pude evitar sentir molestias y creo que la mesera ni se percato de la expresión de mi rostro. Él , ignorando prácticamente las miradas de la mesera, pidió la comida para ambos. Cuando finalmente la chica se fue no pude evitar hacer un comentario.

Ya veo por qué te gusta tanto este lugar.- Le dije observando a la mesera que hablaba con la mujer que nos recibió.

Oh, vamos, ¿ Es que acaso estas celosa?- Dijo sonriendo y tomando mi mano.

Todas las mujeres te miran como si fueses un pedazo de carne.- Le dije molesta.-Es irritante.

La única chica que quiero que me mire está sentada frente a mi.- Admitió.

Yo no soy superficial. Para que alguien me guste debo conocerlo.- Hable sonrojándome.

¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Me conoces lo suficiente?-Me preguntó con una mirada seria.

Por eso estoy aquí porque quiero saberlo todo de ti, quiero confiar en ti Edward.- Le dije evitando sonrojarmey por primera vez en mi vida lo logré, hable segura y con decisión.

Entonces hazlo.- Pidió.- Prometo que nunca más voy a intentar alejarte de mí, prometo que nunca voy a hacerte daño.

No sé porque pero te creo.- Sonreí.

La comida pasó tranquila. Había olvidado lo agradable que podía ser Edward cuando se lo proponía. Teníamos muchísimos temas en común, nos gustaba la misma música y ambos preferíamos la literatura clásica. El tiempo se paso volando entre charlas, risas y algunas leves caricias que el me daba. Finalmente cuando llegamos a mi casa yo no quería despedirme y terminar con mi cuento de hadas.

Lo pasé increíble.- Me dijo Edward acompañándome hasta la puerta.

También yo- admití nerviosa.- Gracias por todo Edward.

No me agradezcas. Mereces esto y mucho más.- Dijo- Y yo me voy a dedicar a darte todo lo que mereces princesa.

Me había sonrojado como nunca, mis piernas parecían gelatina y lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos. Antes de permitirme responder alguna cosa el me besó. Fue un beso tierno que te dejaba pidiendo por más.

Voy a pelear por tu confianza Bella, lo quieras o no.

No es necesario que lo hagas.

Necesito aclarar las cosas con Tania para que podamos ser felices juntos.

Te voy a esperar porque creo que es lo correcto.- Dije.-Pero no te demores demasiado, te necesito.

Y yo a ti preciosa- Me besó una vez más, y se fue dejándome llena de sentimientos nuevos, llena de él.

…

…

_Si me agarro un resfriadomtu vas a cuidarme.- Me dijo cuando rompimos el beso. El me sonrió y tomó mi mano.- Rosalie ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

Fingí que lo pensaba durante varios segundos. Emmett permanecía quieto y su sonrisa se había borrado.

¡Sí!- Grité y salte para abrazarlo.- Claro que si, tonto.- Lo besé,. Poco a poco fuimos profundizando el beso. Sensaciones que nunca había sentido antes se apoderaron de mi. Deseo. De pronto mi cuerpo se vio inundado por el de él, ambos nos besábamos con descontrol, nuestros cuerpos se amoldaban perfectamente. Apoye mi espalda en un árbol y me vi acorralada por el cuerpo de Emmett. Sus besos conducían un camino hasta mi cuello. Yo por mi parte acariciaba su enorme espalda; de pronto sentí las frías manos de Emmett bajo la tela de mi camiseta, loca por el deseo lo deje continuar.

De un segundo a otro ambos estábamos sin camisetas, besándonos y acariciándonos, las manos de Emmett recorrían lugares nunca antes explorados. Cuando sentí sus dedos en mi sujetador, la razón volvió a mí.

¡Emmett!-Murmure pero el no detuvo los besos. –Detente amor.- Dije un poco nerviosa, el no me escuchaba. Si bien amaba a Emmett como nunca había amado a alguien, aun no me sentía lista para entregarme a él.-¡Emm! Soy virgen.

Lo siento.- Él se detuvo. Pude ver la vergüenza en su dulce mirada.- Contigo no puedo controlarme.

No te preocupes.- Dije dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

¿Enserio eres virgen?- Su voz era dulce y llena de preocupación.

Si.-Le respondí sonrojada como nunca.

Promete que seré el primero.- Me pidió sonriendo como un niño.

Y el único.- Le dije prometiéndoselo. Y comenzamos a prepararnos para marcharnos hacia el hotel.

Luego de recoger nuestras camisetas regresamos, era tarde y ya había oscurecido demasiado, además que pronto la lluvia volvería. Durante todo el camino tuvimos nuestras manos entrelazadas. Estuvimos también charlando mucho. Nos reímos de cómo sería la reacción de Alice y de los otros cuando les contáramos. Debo admitir que era tan extraño pensar en Emmett como mi novio.

Una vez que llegamos al hotel, recordé que tendría que ir a mi habitación, la preocupación y la rabia me inundaron, no quería ver a Heidi. Emmett notó mi cambio de humor.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó mirándome con cariño.

-No quiero ir a mi habitación- Admití. El sonrió con picardía.

-¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo?-Me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Emm ya hablamos de eso. Aún no es…- Comencé a regañarlo pero él me cortó.

-¡Hey! No sé qué es lo que tu sucia mente está pensando.- Me dijo haciéndose el sorprendido.- Pero yo estaba hablando de dormir nada más.

-De ser así.- Sonreí.- Si quiero.

-Primero, ¿Comemos alguna cosa?- Claro Emmett siempre tiene hambre. Me reí y tomé su mano caminando con él hasta el comedor del hotel.

Comimos rápido y nos dirigimos a la habitación de Emmett,. Aaron no estaba ahí por lo que solo estábamos nosotros dos, me sonroje al pensar en lo que pudo haber ocurrido horas atrás. Emmett me prestó una de sus camisetas para que me cambiara de ropa y él se colocó otra. Dejamos nuestra ropa mojada colgando en el baño esperando que se secara pronto.

-Dejo una nota, dice que va a pasar la noche en la habitación de unas chicas que conoció hace un rato. -Emmett sonrió yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido, después de todo el era así.

-No le veo la gracia.- Dije. El me miró con ojos arrepentidos.

-Ah, amor no te pongas así.- Como me gustaba que me llamara así, creo que nunca me acostumbraré a eso.-S oy todo tuyo.- Dijo señalándose. Sonreí de lado.

-Completamente mío y recuerda que a mí no me gusta compartir.-Hable muy en serio. Bien sabía yo que podía llegar a ser muy celosa cuando de Emmett se trataba.

-No te preocupes no me interesa nadie que no seas tú.-Acortó la distancia que nos separaba con un beso, caímos a la cama riendo.

-Estás loco Cullen.-dije besándole la mejilla. El me acomodó a su lado.

-Ya me lo habían dicho.- El besó mi frente.-Eres irresistible Rosalie- Dijo después de un rato, yo sonreí.

-Ya me lo habían dicho.- Cuando dije eso él se incorporó y me observó con ojos entrecerrados, celoso.

-¿Quién?- Preguntó y sonreí ante su tono celoso.

-Estaba bromeando.-Le dije golpeando cariñosamente su hombro.

-Más te vale porque si alguien quiere acercarte a ti primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver.- Babló serio.

-Y por el de Jasper.- Dije para molestarlo un poco después de todo mi hermano era celoso y había advertido a Emmett que no se acercara a mí.

-Demonios había olvidado aquel pequeño percance.-Pude ver como hacia una mueca de disgusto.- Va a matarme.

-¡Hey! Tú no lo mataste cuando él te dijo que salía con Alice.- Comenté recordando.

-Pero digamos que no reaccioné de forma muy civilizada.-Habló serio.

-No hablemos más de Jazz, ya veremos que hacemos cuando lleguemos a Forks, ahora…-Me acomodé sobre él para besarlo, pero cuando toqué su frente, vi que estaba ardiendo.

-¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunté algo asustada.

-Si-habló hesitantel.-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Estas ardiendo.- Dje preocupada, él sonrió.

-Gracias, Tu también…-rodee los ojos ante su ridícula broma.

-Hablo enserio Emmett, creo que tienes fiebre.- Me incorporé rápidamente.

-Rose, ¿no estarás exagerando?-Yo lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

-No.-Dije y camine hacia el cuarto de baño, agarré mi camiseta y la moje con agua fría.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-Preguntó mi novio divertido.

-Te estoy cuidando.- Hablé mirándolo a los ojos y colocándole la camiseta fría en la frente.

-¡Esta fría!-reclamó tiritando.

-Lo sé pero es necesario bajarte esa fiebre.- Le dije con seriedad.

La fiebre demoró en bajar y poco a poco Emmett iba presentando más síntomas de gripe, pasamos la noche despiertos, el no dejaba de estornudar y la fiebre le venía varias veces en la noche. Yo me mantuve despierta cuidándolo.

A la mañana siguiente tuve que dejarlo por un rato, pues tenía que presentarme al partido final de la competencia. Ganamos, afortunadamente fue un juego fácil y rápido, moría de ganas de volver con Emmett y ver si había alguna mejora desde que lo deje.

De camino a su habitación choqué con Heidi, intente ignorarla pero ella me agarró el brazo antes de que pudiera continuar mi camino.

-Tania me dijo que ayer fuiste a buscar a Emmett a su habitación-Me reclamó.

-No es asunto tuyo.-Aclaré.

-Todo lo que tiene que ver con Emmett es asunto mío.- Dijo la loca posesiva. Mi faceta de novia celosa se apoderó de mi.

-No de ahora en adelante no te vas a acercar a él nunca más, o te arrepentirás de haber nacido.-Amenacé.

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme eso?- Yo sonreí pensando en mi respuesta.

-Su novia.-Con eso me retiré y entré al elevador con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro. La cara de la zorra de Heidi era memorable, digna de una foto.

Abrí la puerta del cuarto de Emmett con la llave que era de él, no quería despertarlo ni hacerlo salir de la cama.

-Hola Rosalie, Emm aun no despierta.-dijo Aaron cuando abrí la puerta, el se había quedado a cargo de Emmett mientras yo estaba en la competencia.

-ok, gracias Aaron.-el asintió con la cabeza.

-Suerte que no tenemos que seguir compitiendo, no tendríamos oportunidad sin Emmett.-Yo me di de hombros.- Debo irme, me están esperando.

-Hola preciosa.- Saludó Emmett cuando me senté en la cama.

-Hola guapo.- Sonreí.- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Pregunté besándole la frente.

-Mejor ahora que estas aquí.- El acarició mi mejilla.- ¿Cómo estuvo el juego?

-¡Genial! ¡Ganamos!- Grité emocionada abalanzándome a él.

-Lo sabia ¿Cuándo es la premiación?- Preguntó curioso, yo me mordí el labio inferior.

-Hoy a las ocho.-Dije mirándolo.- Pero yo no quiero ir, diré que estoy enferma o que me duele algo.

laro que no-hablo con seriedad.-Iremos.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte Emmett tienes que mantener reposo.

-No quiero. Aemás estoy harto de esta cama.- Reclamó como un niño pequeño.

-No vamos a seguir discutiendo el tema, no iremos y punto.- Dije decidida y dándole una botella de agua.

Faltaban quince minutos para las ocho. Emmett y yo estábamos parados en el vestíbulo con nuestros respectivos equipos, después de muchos besos y de rogarme, me convenció a ir a la premiación. Su resfriado no había mejorado pero el había decidido que quería ir de todas formas.

-Si te sientes mal nos regresamos.-Dije.-no es necesario que estemos aquí para recibir los premios, cualquiera del equipo puede hacerlo.-Nosotros éramos capitanes por lo que nos correspondía a Emmett y a mi recibir las medallas y trofeos, pero en caso de algún imprevisto cualquier otro podría hacerlo.

-Relájate.- Habló en su común tono despreocupado- Me siento mejor, además un simple resfriado no hará que me pierda la fantástica fiesta de premiación.-Claro debí suponer que me había arrastrado ahí para eso. Una cosa era recibir los premio y otra muy distinta era quedarse a la fiesta.

-No, no vamos a ninguna fiesta. Recogemos los premios y nos vamos.-hablé poniendo los ojos.

-Pero tenemos que celebrar con el equipo y no puedo perderme la oportunidad de bailar con mi novia por primera vez.-Estaba en lo cierto, pero aun así yo no estaba muy convencida.

-ya lo veremos…- Hablé aburrida. El me abrazó y me plantó un beso en los labios, todo el mundo se nos quedó mirando. Y para mi mala suerte justo en ese momento pasaban Heidi y su séquito de golfas.

-¡¿Qué demonios?- Chilló Heidi interrumpiendo nuestro beso.

-Creo haberte dicho que somos novios- Hablé con voz cansada.-y los novios se besan.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.- Acusó apuntándome con su dedo.- Emmett no se compromete, menos con una tipa como tú.

-No vuelvas a hablarle así a Rosalie o se me puede olvidar que soy un caballero.- Amenazó apretándome más hacia él.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por favor dime que no es verdad?-Lloriqueó. Si no se tratase de Heidi realmente me sentiría mal por ella.

-Es verdad. Rose y yo somos novios- Amitió.-Y te pido que no vuelvas a molestarla.-Habló serio con esa mirada intimidante, no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Heidi.

Emmett le dio la espalda y me llevó de la mano con él, ambos entramos al lugar en donde se darían inicio las premiaciones.

-Te quiero.- Dije besándole los labios.

-Te quiero más.

La ceremonia fue corta. Mi equipo de voleibol ganó el primer lugar, el de Emmett sacó segundo y las animadoras de Heidi tuvieron que contentarse con haber participado, puesto a que no quedaron ni siquiera en los tres mejores. Mitchie se llevó el primer lugar en la categoría de animadoras. Cuando recibió su premio y fui a felicitarme me dijo "me hubiese gustado tener competencia" y yo simplemente le sonreí.

Finalmente Emmett me convenció de quedarnos a la fiesta, bailamos bastante aunque nos tuvimos que retirar temprano porque a mi querido novio le dolía la cabeza.

Me fui a dormir con la sensación de que nada podía ser mejor, que mi vida prácticamente se había transformado en un cuento de hadas. Ahora que Emmett estaba a mi lado nada me haría sentir pequeña y débil otra vez.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…

Gracias a mi Beta Pandora Lioncourt Cullen, por darse el tiempo de corregir mis capítulos.

xoxo

Emmett McCartys angel-RosalieHaledeCullen


	28. Epilogo

Los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer, yo solo soy dueña de la historia.

**Un nuevo sentimiento**

Epilogo

Cuando llegamos a Forks lo primero que hicimos fue llamar a todos nuestros amigos a una reunión en mi casa para contarles lo que había sucedido.

Todos se mostraron alegres con la noticia, incluso mi hermano, que después de meditarlo, lo que parecieron siglos, sonrió y se acercó a abrazarnos.

_Flash back_

_-¡Suéltenlo rápido!- Gritó Alice ansiosa, casi saltando del sofá que compartía junto a Jasper._

_-calma enana, todo llega a su tiempo- Dijo Emmett mirándome de reojo._

_-Si me dices una vez más que me calme- Amenazó mi amiga frunciendo el ceño._

_Los demás permanecían callados, pude notar que Edward y Bella estaban sumidos en su propia burbuja, no parecían prestarle atención a nada de lo que estuviese pasando a su alrededor. Ya me contarían esos dos que se traían entre manos._

_- Primero solicito la atención de todos.- Emmett dijo con fingida seriedad._

_-¡EDWARD! Deja de babearte por Bella y escucha lo que nos quieren decir.- Gritó Alice. Edward la fulminó con la mirada._

_-Bueno ahora que tengo la atención de todos - Continuó mi novio. Todos pusimos los ojos ante su ridículo discurso._

_-Emmett ve al grano.- Ahora fue Edward quien habló. Emm sonrió con inoscencia._

_- Somos novios.- Dije terminando de una vez con todo ese teatro. Emmett me miró con ojos entrecerrados e hizo un puchero, yo le bese suavemente los labios._

_Cuando nos separamos y vimos a nuestros amigos ninguno lucia muy sorprendido, bueno, a excepción de Jasper, que nos observaba a ambos con cara de pocos amigos._

_-¡No!- Dijo mi hermano rompiendo el silencio.- Rosalie ¿Te volviste loca?-Todos en la sala lo miraban sorprendidos._

_-Jazz no seas ridículo- Le pedí._

_-Emmett hicimos un trato.-Dijo con rabia contenida._

_-Un trato que tú fuiste le primero en romper- Recordó mi novio.- Vamos Jasper._

_-Es diferente. Yo jamás le haría daño a Alice, nunca lo he hecho.- Habló mi hermano tomando la mano de su novia._

_-Yo amo a Rose y haré lo posible por no volver a hacerla sufrir, nunca.- Dijo Emmett mirando con sinceridad a mi hermano._

_-Emmett es mi novio te guste o no Jasper.- Dije cortando la conversación. Yo no necesitaba la aprobación de mi hermano._

_-Como quieran, pero no quiero verte llorar de nuevo Rosalie.-Mi hermano sonrió y extendió los brazos para un abrazo.- O te parto la cara Cullen.- Amenazó, una sonrisa juguetona apareciendo en su rostro. Yo corrí a abrazarlo._

_-Gracias.- Le dije al oído y el me abrazó más fuerte._

_-Quiero que seas feliz, tanto como yo._

_-Y ahora alguien me explica qué demonios les pasa a ustedes dos.- Preguntó Emmett volteándose hacia su hermano y Bella, quien obviamente se sonrojó._

_-También me gustaría saberlo.- Dijo Alice señalándolos- Han estado así desde ayer y ninguno de los dos traidores ha querido decir nada._

_-No tenemos por qué darles explicaciones.-Dijo Edward sonriendo de lado._

_-Tú no, pero Bella sí, somos mejores amigas.-debatió Alice. Bells se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.-y las mejores amigas se cuentan todo._

_-Alice, no creo que…_

_-Isabella está en las leyes de la amistad que no puedes ocultarme NADA.- Continuó la pixie sulfurada._

_-Está bien.- Habló Bella derrotada y sonrojada como nunca._

_-No es nada serio, aun. - Explicó Edward- Bella me está dando una oportunidad- Terminó._

_-No puedo creerlo.- Dije saliendo de la sorpresa. -Hasta que finalmente alguien consiguió dominar el corazón del famoso Edward Cullen._

_-Si, quien lo creería.-dijo este besando a Bella._

_Fin flash back_

Después de nuestra tarde de confesiones, nos dedicamos a bromear y conversar, parecía mentira como todos habíamos terminado juntos.

Ya han pasado seis meses desde que Emmett y yo comenzamos a salir, los mejores seis meses de mi vida.

Durante todo ese tiempo he aprendido a querer cada día más a Emmett, lo que parecía ser imposible.

Aunque claro estos seis meses no fueron solo flores y corazones, la escuela había sido agotadora. Afortunadamente las vacaciones habían comenzado, el problema era que otra mudanza se aproximaba.

Emmett, Bella y yo iríamos a Yale, mi sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Había sido aceptada para estudiar diseño gráfico en una de las mejores universidades del país y lo mejor de todo era que mi novio y mi mejor amiga irían conmigo.

El único problema sería separarme de Jasper, nunca habíamos estado lejos el uno del otro y eso me asustaba un poco. Alice se iría a estudiar modas en Francia y Jasper iría con ella, mi hermano había contactado a una universidad en Francia que lo aceptaba gracias a su sorprendente desempeño escolar, estudiaría historia y que mejor lugar para estudiar historia que el viejo mundo.

Edward como siempre había dicho estudiaría medicina, igual que Carlisle, en la mejor universidad de medicina del país: Harvard.

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que Emmett y yo hablamos de nuestro futuro y de la maravillosa forma en que terminó esa conversación.

_Flash back_

_-¿Qué vas a estudiar?- Preguntó Emmett después de casi media hora de silencio ya que había comenzado el medio tiempo de su juego de fútbol.- ¿Ya lo decidiste?_

_-Sí, diseño gráfico.-Dije con una sonrisa.- Ya he mandado mis formularios._

_-También yo.-dijo serio.- Pero tengo miedo de separarme de ti._

_-Yo igual tengo miedo Emmett, pero si las cosas no resultan como queremos haremos lo posible por mantenernos juntos a pesar de la distancia._

_El no dijo nada, tenia la mirada perdida._

_-Ya ves a Edward y a Bella, ella irá a Yale a estudiar literatura y tu hermano ya recibió su carta de aprobación en Harvard._

_-Lo sé.-dijo.- ¿Me ves como un buen abogado?- Preguntó de repente preocupado._

_-El mejor.- Respondí con una sonrisa._

_-¿Te casarías con un abogado?- Habló coqueto acomodándose sobre mí._

_-Mmm… tal vez…- Dije mordiendo mi labio inferior. El comenzó a depositar besos por todo mi cuello, trazando un dulce camino de placer. Sus manos acariciaban mis hombros, buscando los tirantes de mi camiseta._

_Dejé de besarlo cuando me di cuenta de que ambos estábamos nada más en ropa interior. Emmett me hacía perder el control y todo mi sentido común se esfumaba con apenas un beso de él._

_-Lo siento.- Susurró en mi oído buscando su camiseta._

_-No, espera.- Lo detuve.-Quiero hacerlo.- Dije segura._

_-Rose, no es necesario que…- Comenzó, pero yo lo callé colocando mi dedo índice en sus labios._

_-Estoy lista, segura como nunca lo he estado. Te amo Emmett y quiero que me hagas tuya.- Pedí y el me besó._

_Fin flash back_

Así fue como me entregue al hombre que más he amado en mi vida.

El amor no es algo que se busca sino más bien algo que te encuentra. Tuve que pasar por muchas cosas para descubrir mis verdaderos sentimientos. Muchas lágrimas bañaron mi rostro durante mi estadía en Forks, pero aún así, fue ahí donde encontré la felicidad que nunca antes había soñado en tener.

Mi bola de cristal se rompió en miles de pedazos y estoy segura de que nunca volveré a ser la misma chica superficial que llegó de New York, ahora era una persona mucho mejor y a mi lado estaba Emmett para recordármelo.

El amor te cambia, lo quieras o no.

**FIN**

* * *

Después de casi dos años de seguir la historia al fin la terminé, espero que les guste el final. Yo casí lloré, no porque el capitulo fuese emotivo, sino porque esta fue mi primera historia e incluso después de todas las criticas y dolores de cabeza que esta me dio, aun le tengo cariño.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES QUE ME APOYARON, AGREGARON A FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS. Sin ustedes esta historia tal vez no habría llegado a su fin.**

Espero que nos leamos pronto en alguna de mis otras historias o en las nuevas, ya que tengo muchas otras historias en mente, por supuesto todas de Emmett y Rosalie.

Les dejo mi msn, por cualquier cosa Rose_ emmett. 1935 hotmail . com (es solo quitar los espacios y agregar el arroba ustedes saben dónde)

**xoxo**

**Emmett´sMcCarty angel -RosalieHaledeCullen**

**Gracias a mi Beta Pandora Lioncourt Cullen, por darse el tiempo de corregir mis capítulos.**


End file.
